


The Runner Camp

by babygroot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, John Stilinski & Noah Stilinski are Twins, John Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner)'s dad, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Harassment, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stiles & Thomas (Maze Runner) are Cousins, Stiles Stilinski & Thomas (Maze Runner) Friendship, Teen Wolf - AU, The Maze Runner-AU, Thomin, badboy!Thomas, newtmas - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 80,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygroot/pseuds/babygroot
Summary: 'โทมัส สตีเว่น สติลินสกี้' ถูกแฟนสาวบอกเลิก, มีเรื่องชกต่อยที่โรงเรียน, และสุดท้ายคือโดนส่งไปดัดนิสัยที่ค่ายกลางป่า ที่ริบโทรศัพท์มือถือ ไร้ไฟฟ้า และต้องใช้เครื่องปั่นไฟตอนกลางคืน! WIP





	1. Thomas Stephen Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> 'จอห์น สติลินสกี้' และ 'โนอาห์ สติลินสกี้' เป็นฝาแฝดกัน 'โทมัส สตีเว่น' เป็นลูกชายของจอห์น 'สไตล์' เป็นลูกชายของโนอาห์ และคนเขียนทีม #รับดีแลน

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> โทมัสและจอห์นไปบ้านสไตล์และโนอาห์ที่บีคอนฮิลล์ และบ้านสติลินสกี้มีแขกเป็นครั้งแรก

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> โทมัสทำตัวเป็นเด็กเบื่อโลก

****

 

 

“ สไตล์ นี่โทมัส โทมัส นี่สไตล์ รู้จักกันไว้นะไอ้ลูกชาย…” จอห์น สติลินสกี้ว่า จับไหล่ลูกชายและแนะนำให้โทมัสรู้จักกับลูกชายของ ‘โนอาห์’ พี่ชายฝาแฝดของเขา

 

เด็กชายสองคนหน้าตาเหมือนกันอย่างกับฝาแฝดแท้ จ้องหน้ากันตาไม่กระพริบ ความรู้สึกของโทมัสตอนนี้เหมือนเขากำลังมองตัวเองในกระจกอยู่ แต่เป็นเวอร์ชั่นผมสั้นเกรียนสีอ่อนกว่า ท่าทางแหยกว่า และอยู่ไม่สุขกว่า… เหมือนเจ้าหมาพันธุ์ชิวาว่าที่เห่าเสียงดังและกระโดดรอบตัวเขาตลอดเวลา

 

ซึ่งนี่ล่ะคือ ‘ สไตล์ สติลินสกี้ ’

 

“ เล่นกันดีๆล่ะ พ่อจะไปดูบาร์บีคิวในสวนสักแป๊ป ” จอห์นตบไหล่สไตล์และโทมัสคนละที ก่อนจะเดินออกไปจากห้องนั่งเล่น ทิ้งเด็กวัยรุ่นสองคนไว้ด้วยกัน

 

มันไม่ถึงสามวินาที… ไม่ถึงจริงๆ โทมัสสาบานได้ แค่แคล้วหลังพ่อเขาไปสองวินาทีกว่าๆเท่านั้น

 

**“ โอ้พระเจ้า! ”**

 

สไตล์มองเขาตาโต ท่าทางเหมือนไม่เคยเห็นอะไรแบบนี้มาก่อน

 

“ นายเป็นลูกพี่ลูกน้องฉันจริงๆเหรอเนี่ย ” อีกฝ่ายลากเสียงยาวลูบใบหน้าตัวเองด้วยความตื่นเต้นอย่างถึงที่สุด “ เท่ชะมัดยาด!! อย่างกับเราเป็นฝาแฝดกันแน่ะโทมัส! ”

 

อีกฝ่ายกี่ขวบวะ…

 

โทมัสอดคิดไม่ได้

 

“ แต่นายเท่กว่าฉันเยอะ ท่าทางอยู่โรงเรียนป๊อปปูลาร์น่าดูล่ะสิ ”

 

โทมัสมีผมสีน้ำตาลเข้ม ท่าทางแข็งแรงและมีกล้ามเนื้อมากกว่าสไตล์ เป็นทั้งนักกีฬาวิ่งและนักเรียนเรียนดีที่เป็นตัวแทนตอบปัญหาหลายอย่างของชมรมวิทยาศาสตร์โรงเรียน

 

“ ต้องใช่แน่ๆ นายเล่นลาครอสรึเปล่า หรือฟุตบอล หรือบาสเก็ตบอล? ”

 

สไตล์จะไม่ให้เขาตอบเลยใช่มั้ย เด็กหนุ่มสงสัยมองโทมัสที่เบิกตาโต เปลี่ยนสีหน้าไปเรื่อยๆด้วยอาการยิ่งกว่าตัวการ์ตูน

 

“ ไม่ใช่ทั้งหมดน่า ” โทมัสว่า พ่นลมหายใจเล็กน้อย “ ฉันเป็นนักกีฬาวิ่ง ”

 

“ จริงอ่ะ! เท่จริงๆด้วย ”

 

โทมัสอยู่กับสไตล์แค่บ่ายวันนั้นวันเดียวเขาก็เหมือนได้รู้ชีวิตแทบจะทั้งหมดของลูกพี่ลูกน้องคนนี้ราวกับได้อ่านหนังสือ ‘ สไตล์สำหรับผู้เริ่มต้น ’ อย่างถ่องแท้ ย้ำ! อย่างถ่องแท้

 

เด็กหนุ่มหน้าคล้ายกันราวกับแฝดเอาแต่พูดน้ำไหลไฟดับเกี่ยวกับเรื่องมนุษย์หมาป่า, สิ่งลี้ลับ, รักข้างเดียวที่มีต่อสาวผมแดง(สีสตรอเบอรี่บลอนด์! - สไตล์ตะโกน)ตั้งแต่เกรด3, และการพยายามคัดตัวเป็นนักกีฬาลาครอสตัวจริงกับเพื่อนสนิทเพียงคนเดียว ซึ่งต่อให้โทมัสไม่อยากรู้ สไตล์ก็พูดกรอกหูจนจำชื่อหมอนั่นได้ - 'สก๊อต แมคคอล'

 

โทมัสรู้กระทั่งสก๊อตมีดวงตาสีอะไร และคิดภาพสายตาลูกหมาของเพื่อนรักสไตล์ตามได้อย่างชัดเจน

 

นอกจากนี้เขายังรู้กระทั่งไฝทุกเม็ดนอกร่มผ้าบนผิวของลิเดีย มาร์ติน น้ำหอมและลิปสติกที่เธอใช้ประจำอีกด้วย… สไตล์โคตรจะเหมือนสตอล์คเกอร์ ตอนนั้นเขาทำอะไรกับอีกฝ่ายวะ… อ้อ! เขาตบบ่าและเตือนสไตล์นี่เอง ‘เพื่อน… รู้มั้ยบางทีนายก็… เกินไป’

 

และมันยอดแย่สุดๆไปเลยที่วันหยุดคริสต์มาส-ปีใหม่ปีนี้เขาจะต้องไปที่บีคอนฮิลล์อีกครั้ง

 

“ ไปบ้านสติลินสกี้อีกแล้วเหรอพ่อ…” โทมัสโอดครวญ “ ปีที่แล้วก็ไป ปีนี้ยังไปอีก ถามจริงพ่อไม่เบื่อบ้างรึไง ”

 

เขาอดนึกไปถึงวันหยุดปีที่ผ่านมาไม่ได้… มันไม่ใช่ความทรงจำที่น่าจดจำเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว สไตล์ไม่ได้แย่ อีกฝ่ายเป็นเด็กแปลกๆนิดหน่อย อาจจะเป็นเพราะเขาเพิ่งรู้จากจอห์นทีหลังว่าลูกพี่ลูกน้องเขาเป็นโรคสมาธิสั้น ADHD โทมัสเข้าใจสไตล์มากขึ้น แต่นั่นไม่ได้แปลว่าเขาต้องทนฟังสไตล์ ‘ พล่าม ’ เหมือนเปิดก๊อกน้ำทิ้งไว้ตลอดเวลาแบบนั้น เขาเองก็ต้องการความเป็นส่วนตัวเหมือนกัน

 

“ สติลินสกี้ก็บ้านแกเหมือนกันไม่ใช่หรือไงฮึ ไอ้ลูกชาย ” จอห์นตอบกลับไป ชายวัยกลางคนกอดอกและมองลูกชายเพียงคนเดียวของตัวเองด้วยสายตากึ่งขำขันกึ่งเอาเรื่อง “ เลิกบ่นแล้วไปเก็บกระเป๋ามาขึ้นรถ เราต้องเดินทางไกล ”

 

โทมัสพ่นลมหายใจ เขาหยิบเสื้อแจ็กเกตมาสวมทับเสื้อยืดเฮนลี่ย์ที่เขาใส่ประจำและช่วยพ่อเอาของขึ้นรถ เขาไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะรอบนี้จอห์นต้องการไปปรับทุกข์กับโนอาห์ซึ่งเป็นทั้งฝาแฝดและคนที่น่าจะเขาใจเขาที่สุดหรือเปล่า

 

ปีที่แล้วจอห์นกับเอวา เพจ แม่ของเขา _แยกกันอยู่_...

 

ส่วนปีนี้ทั้งคู่ _หย่า_ กัน

 

 _“ โทมัส แม่รักลูกนะ แต่ลูกรู้ใช่มั้ยว่าแม่ต้องไป? ”_ เอวาพูดกับเขาอย่างนั้น มือของเธอลูบแก้มและหลังคอของโทมัส เธอยิ้มแต่มันเป็นยิ้มที่กล้ำกลืนฝืนทน แววตาคู่นั้นไม่ได้มีความสุขเลยแม้แต่น้อย

 

แล้วถามจริงเหอะ? ลูกที่รักแม่สุดหัวใจอย่างเขาจะทำอย่างไรได้นอกจากกอดเอวาแน่นๆเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย จูบแก้มเธอและช่วยเธอขนของไปที่บ้านหลังใหม่ที่เธออยู่กับแฟนใหม่

 

ใช่… เอวา ‘นอกใจ’ จอห์น

 

ก่อนที่ทั้งคู่จะแยกกันอยู่เสียอีก

 

มันเลยทำให้จอห์นหัวใจสลาย ต้องได้คุยได้ระบายกับใครสักคนที่เป็นครอบครัวและเคยผ่านเหตุการณ์ที่หนักหน่วงมาก่อน คนๆนั้นคือโนอาห์ สติลินสกี้ นายอำเภอเมืองเล็กๆอย่างบีคอนฮิลล์ที่ภรรยาเป็นโรคสมองเสื่อม จำตัวเองไม่ได้ และพยายามทำร้ายลูกชายอย่างสไตล์ ครอบครัวสติลินสกี้ทรมานอย่างนั้นอยู่สักพักคลาวเดียก็เสีย ตอนนั้นโทมัสอายุ 7-8 ขวบ

 

“ รู้แล้วน่า… แล้วปีนี้พ่อต้องให้ผมช่วยขับรถได้แล้วนะ ผมมีใบขับขี่แล้ว และพ่อก็ขับรถทางไกลคนเดียวแบบนั้นไม่ไหวแล้ว พักบ้างเถอะตาแก่ ” โทมัสว่า เขาสะพายกระเป๋าเป้ของตัวเอง หยิบอาหารเช้าพ่วงกลางวันที่ทำเตรียมไว้ใส่ถุงกระดาษและถือกระเป๋าของจอห์นไปด้วย กวาดตามองรอบบ้านว่าเอาของไปครบ ปิดแก๊สปิดน้ำเรียบร้อยแล้วเดินไปที่รถและโยนมันใส่กระโปรงท้ายรถคาดิแลคปี90สีส้มอิฐที่เปิดท้ายทิ้งไว้

 

“ เหอะ! ปากดีเชียวนะ ” จอห์นหัวเราะ เขาเช็คดูรอบบ้านอีกครั้งก็ปิดล็อกประตูบ้านและเดินตามโทมัสมาที่รถ

 

OOO

 

12 ชั่วโมงต่อมาจอห์นและโทมัสก็มาถึงบ้านสติลินสกี้ พวกเขาทำเวลาค่อนข้างดี นั่นเพราะมันเพิ่งจะสี่ห้าโมงเย็นเท่านั้น

 

“ นั่นรถใครน่ะ? ” โทมัสถามพ่อเขาออกมา หน้าบ้านสติลินสกี้มีรถเซฟโรเลตคามาโรสีดำสุดเท่จอดอยู่ มันดูไม่ใช้รถของสติลินสกี้เลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว แน่นอคำว่า ‘ สติลินสกี้ ’ นั้นรวมถึงเขาและจอห์นด้วย พวกเขาไม่มีปัญญาซื้อรถสวยราคาแพงแบบนั้นหรอก ไม่มีทาง…

 

“ ไม่รู้สิ เพื่อนบ้านนิสัยทุเรศล่ะมั้ง ” จอห์นว่าพลางหัวเราะเบาๆ เขาถอยหลังจอดเข้าซองข้างหน้ารถคามาโร ดึงเบรคมือขึ้นและดับเครื่อง “ ไปกันเถอะโทมัส สองคนนั่นต้องเซอร์ไพรส์แน่ที่พวกเรามาก่อนเวลา ”

 

โทมัสยักไหล่ ทั้งเขาและจอห์นเปิดประตูลงจากรถและเดินอ้อมไปหยิบกระเป๋าเดินทางออกมา พวกเขาเดินตรงไปที่ประตูบ้านและเคาะสองสามครั้ง

 

ไม่กี่อึดใจถัดมาประตูก็ถูกเปิดออก โทมัสถึงกับเบิกตากว้างอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ…

 

คนที่อยู่หลังประตูเป็นเด็กหนุ่มหน้าตาดีแบบที่ตรงตามคำนิยาม ‘ หล่อล่ำและใบหน้าคมเข้ม ’ ทุกประการ ผิวเขาซีดไปหน่อย แต่ทุกอย่างมันดูดี...อย่างไรที่ติ

 

“ ขอโทษทีนะ พวกเราคงมาผิดบ้าน ”

 

จอห์นเป็นคนพูดขึ้น นั่นเรียกสติของโทมัสกลับคืนมา และทำให้หนุ่มหล่อล่ำตรงหน้าชักงักไปเหมือนกัน เมื่อกี้...โทมัสเหมือนเห็นอีกฝ่ายอ้าปากค้าง

 

“ ไม่… เดี๋ยวก่อน... ” เขามีใบหน้ากระอักกระอ่วน ขณะเดียวกันก็อึ้งอย่างสุดบรรยาย หนุ่มหล่อลูบใบหน้าของตัวเองคล้ายพยายามรวบรวมสติเอาไว้ เขาเปิดประตูออกกว้างและเบี่ยงตัวหลบ “ พวกคุณคงเป็นจอห์นกับโทมัส ผม...เอ่อ… ตกใจไปหน่อย เข้ามาสิครับ... ”

 

จอห์นเข้าไปก่อน โทมัสปิดประตูบ้านและก้าวเท้าตามเข้าไป เขาได้ยินเสียงคล้ายชายหนุ่มคนเมื่อครู่คำราม…? จากในครัว

 

_" สไตล์! ทำไมนายไม่บอกว่าญาตินายหน้าเหมือนพวกนายขนาดนี้! ฉันเกือบจะคิดว่าพวกเขาเป็นนายกับโนอาห์จริงๆแล้ว!!! ”_

 

และมันตามมาด้วยเสียงหัวเราะ เสียงหัวเราะ _จริงๆ_ … เป็นเสียงหัวเราะที่โทมัสไม่เคยได้ยินมาก่อนในบ้านแห้งแล้งหลังนี้และมันทำให้บรรยากาศอบอุ่นขึ้นเป็นกอง

 

_“ แน่นอน ทำตัวดีๆล่ะเฮล อย่าไปขย้ำญาติฉันเข้าให้ล่ะ ”_

 

_“ ฉันจะกัดนายก่อนคนแรกนี่ล่ะ สติลินสกี้! ”_

 

พวกนั้นคุย _ห่า_.. อะไรกันวะ...

 

“ เฮ้! ว่าไงจอห์น ” โนอาห์ยืนขึ้น ชายวัยกลางคนยิ้มให้พวกเขาจากในห้องนั่งเล่น จอห์นพ่อของเขายิ้มอ่อนแรงกลับและเดินเข้าไปกอดทักทายพี่ชายฝาแฝดของตัวเอง “ ว่าไงโทมัส ตัวสูงขึ้นรึเปล่าน่ะ ”

 

เขายักไหล่และส่งยิ้มเก้กังกลับไปให้โนอาห์

 

“ อ้อ! ไม่ต้องแปลกใจไปนะ นั่น ‘เดเร็ค เฮล’ เพื่อนของสไตล์ ” โนอาห์ใช้นิ้วโป้งชี้ไปทางครัว หมายถึงคนแปลกหน้าเพียงคนเดียวในบ้าน “ เขาจะอยู่กินข้าวกับเราด้วย โอเคใช่รึเปล่า? ”

 

“ เฮล? หมายถึงเด็กที่รอดจากเหตุการณ์ไฟไหม้บ้านเฮลในตอนนู้นใช่มั้ย ” จอห์นถาม เบิกตาประหลาดใจและลดเสียงลงอัตโนมัติ

 

โนอาห์พยักหน้า “ อย่าไปถามจี้จุดเข้าล่ะ ถึงตอนนี้จะมีเฮลหลายคนกลับมาอยู่บีคอนฮิลล์แล้ว เหตุการณ์ครั้งนั้นมันก็ยังอ่อนไหวสำหรับพวกเขาอยู่ดี ”

 

“ นั่น _แย่_ ชะมัด... ”

 

“ อย่างนี้ล่ะชีวิต ”

 

โทมัสฟังพ่อและลุงคุยกันตาปริบ ที่ทั้งคู่พูดมานั้น… เขาไม่เข้าใจเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว แต่ก็เอาเถอะ มันเป็นเรื่องของผู้ใหญ่ ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เด็กอย่างเขาจะเข้าไปแส่เท่าไหร่นัก

 

“ โนอาห์ ห้องผมกับพ่อห้องเดิมใช่มั้ย ผมจะได้เอาของขึ้นไปเก็บเลย ”

 

เขาอยากหาที่เงียบๆคุยกับเทเรซ่า สาวที่เขาชอบสักที

 

“ ห้องเดิมเลยโทมัส ”

 

“ ขอบคุณครับ ”

 

เด็กหนุ่มหยิบทั้งกระเป๋าของตัวเองและกระเป๋าของจอห์นอย่างกระตือรือร้นมากขึ้นเล็กน้อย โทมัสกระโดดข้ามขั้นบันไดทีละสองสามขั้น และเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงพ่อตัวเองตะโกนไล่หลังมา

 

“ โทรศัพท์กับแฟนแกไม่หนีหายไปไหนหรอกนะไอ้ลูกชาย! ”

 

“ เธอไม่ใช่แฟนผม! ” อย่างน้อยก็ยังไม่มีใครพูดออกมา

 

“ ก็จีบให้ติดสักทีสิโว้ยยยย! ”

 

เฮ้อ! นี่ล่ะตาแก่พ่อเขา...

 

 

 


	2. Thomas and Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> โทมัสและสไตล์, โทมัสรู้ความลับสไตล์, สไตล์และเดเร็ค, เดเร็คทำตัวเป็นไอ้กร๊วก

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เวลาที่ได้ยินเสียงข้างห้องมีเซ็กส์...บางทีมันก็ไม่ใช่ความคิดที่ดีเท่าไหร่ที่จะไปขัดพวกเขา

 

 

 

 ****หลังกินข้าวเย็นเสร็จพ่อเขาดื่มวิสกี้(แจ็ค แดเนียล - โทมัสเดา)อยู่กับโนอาห์ในห้องทำงาน มีแค่เขาที่นอนเล่นอยู่ในห้องคนเดียว เขาหยิบแมคบุ๊คของตัวเองออกมานอนเล่นอยู่บนเตียง อากาศในบีคอนฮิลล์ช่วงคริสต์มาสอบอ้าวเล็กน้อย มันราวๆ 70 องศาฟาเรนไฮต์สมกับอยู่ในแคลิฟอร์เนีย ระหว่างที่เขากำลังสไกป์กับเทเรซ่า โทมัสก็ได้ยินเสียงอะไรบางอย่างกระแทกกับผนังห้อง

 

กึก!

 

เด็กหนุ่มขมวดคิ้ว

 

“ เกิดอะไรขึ้นโทมัส ”

 

คิดไปเองเหรอ? ไม่หรอกมั้ง เขาลองตั้งใจฟังอีกที

 

กึก..กึก!

 

โอเค… เขาไม่ได้คิดไปเองแน่ๆ เสียงนี้มันดังมาจากห้องสไตล์

 

“ ฉันขอเวลาหน่อยนะเทเรซ่า เดี๋ยวฉันมา ”

 

โทมัสวางแมคบุ๊คพักไว้ ร่างผอมลุกขึ้นจากเตียง สาวเท้าไปที่ผนังอย่างเงียบเชียบ เขาค่อยๆเอาหูแนบผนัง ไอ้เสียงกึกๆนี่มันมาจากห้องสไตล์แน่ๆ และไม่ใช่แค่เสียงเหมือนถูกอะไรกระแทกเท่านั้น โทมัสยังได้ยินเสียงหายใจหอบและเสียงครางอึกอักในลำคออีก

 

**ไอ้-ห่า-เอ๊ยยย!!!**

 

สไตล์ สติลินสกี้กำลังมีเซ็กส์!

 

โทมัสรู้จักเสียงนี้ดี เขาแยกแยะได้ระหว่างเสียงช่วยตัวเองกับเสียง..แบบนี้ ถึงจะไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์ตรง แต่แหล่งความรู้จากอินเตอร์เน็ตมันก็พอถูไถล่ะน่า

 

โทมัสคิดว่าอย่างสไตล์คงเป็นเวอร์จิ้น ไม่เคยมีแฟน ไม่เคยเสียจูบแรกให้ใครนอกจากหมาข้างบ้าน แต่เขาคิดผิด คิดผิดถนัดเลยจริงๆ! ถ้าสไตล์กำลังมีเซ็กส์อยู่จริง ประสบการณ์ของลูกพี่ลูกน้องคนนี้คงนำหน้าเขาที่แค่เคยจูบเทเรซ่าเฉยๆไปไกลโขแล้ว!!!

 

“ สไตล์! ” โทมัสตวาดพร้อมกับเอามือกระแทกผนังไปหนึ่งครั้ง “ ฉันรู้นะว่านายกำลังมีเซ็กส์ เอากันเบาๆหน่อย ฉันกำลังคุยกับแฟนโว้ย! ”

 

เขาได้ยินอีกข้างของผนังสบถ และมันถามมาด้วยเสียงพ่นลมหายใจคล้ายไม่พอใจอย่างมาก แต่อย่างน้อยเสียงสปริงบนเตียงก็บอกว่าสองคนนั้นผละออกจากกันสักที

 

“ ขอบใจ! ” โทมัสประชดตบผนังอีกครั้งและถอยออกมา เขารู้ว่าเขาไม่ต้องทำตัวเป็น ‘ไอ้กร๊วก’ แบบนี้ แต่มันช่วยไม่ได้

 

“ โอเค โทษที ฉันกลับมาแล้ว ” โทมัสเอาแมคบุ๊คมาวางบนตักอีกครั้ง เขาเห็นเทเรซ่าเงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากงานหรืออะไรสักอย่างที่เธอกำลังทำอยู่ เธอยิ้มให้เขาและเกี่ยวผมหยักศกสีบรูเน็ตปรกหน้าทัดกับใบหู โทมัสอยากอยู่ตรงนั้นกับเด็กสาวชะมัด เขาจะได้ทำให้เอง และก็จูบเธอ… และก็เมคเอ้าท์กันต่อ…

 

“ ไปทำอะไรมาน่ะทอม? ”

 

“ จัดการกับลูกพี่ลูกน้องนิดหน่อย ” เขายิ้มกลับและยักไหล่ “ หมอนั่นทำเสียงดังน่ารำคาญ แต่ช่างมันเถอะ เธอว่าอะไรนะ ไปช็อปปิ้งกับเบรนด้ามางั้นเหรอ ”

 

“ ใช่ และรอบนี้เบรนด้าตัดผมด้วย นายต้องไม่เชื่อแน่ๆ ยัยนั่นหั่นผมตัวเองสั้นกุดอย่างกับผู้ชาย ฉันได้ยินที่เธอบอกช่างยังตกใจเลย ”

 

“ เบรนด้าเนี่ยนะ ”

 

“ ใช่ เบรนด้า _ของพวกเรา_ นี่ล่ะ ”

 

“ โว้ว! กลับไปคราวนี้ฉันต้องเห็นลุคใหม่ยัยนั่นซะแล้ว ”

 

เทเรซ่ายิ้มมุมปากออกมาเหมือนเห็นด้วยกับคำพูดของโทมัสสุดๆ

 

ตอนนั้นเองที่มีคนมาเคาะประตูห้องโทมัส สักพักมันดังขึ้นเหมือนคนอีกฝั่งไม่พอใจและจะพังประตูในอีกไม่กี่วินาที

 

“ เฮ้.. เฮ้! ” โทมัสตะโกนห้ามตกใจ เขารีบดันแลปท็อปบนตักไปข้างๆแล้วโดดลงจากเตียง สาวเท้าไปหน้าประตู “ ฉันได้ยินแล้วน่า ”

 

โทมัสดึงประตูเปิดด้วยความหงุดหงิด

 

“ อะไรของนา..ย.. วะ…. ” ท้ายเสียงเขาอ่อนลงภายในสามวินาที คุณลองมีผู้ชายหน้าหล่อแต่ท่าทางโหดเหมือนฆาตกรต่อเนื่องยืนอยู่หน้าประตู คุณจะรู้…

 

“ นายมีปัญหาอะไร ” เดเร็คคำราม..? สายตาของเขาน่ากลัวดูเป็นคนละคนกับที่กินข้าวกับพวกเขาตอนเย็นอย่างสุดขั้ว

 

“ หะ..ห๊ะ? ” โทมัสสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย เขาประหม่าแต่เขาก็จ้องตาสีเขียวของอีกฝ่ายกลับ

 

“ ฉันถามว่านาย-มี-ปัญหา-อะไร ” เดเร็คเน้นย้ำทีละคำ ซึ่งโทมัสไม่เข้าใจแม้แต่นิดเดียว เพื่อนของสไตล์คนนี้กลับไปตั้งแต่กินอาหารเย็นแล้ว เขาเห็นอีกฝ่ายขับคามาโรสีดำหน้าบ้านคันนั้นออกไปกับตา แล้วทำไมอีกฝ่ายถึงยังอยู่ในบ้าน แถมยังโกรธเขาอีก.. นอกเสียจากว่า…

 

“ นายคือคนที่เอากับสไตล์! ”

 

โทมัสโพล่งออกมา เขาเบิกตาตกใจ และอึดใจต่อมาก็ถูกเอามืออุดปาก เขามองไม่ทันด้วยซ้ำ! และไม่รู้เดเร็คเอาเรี่ยวแรงมหาศาลมาจากไหน เด็กหนุ่มตัวใหญ่ดันเขาจนหลังกระแทกกับผนัง

 

“ อุ๊ก! ”

 

พระเจ้า! ลูกพี่ลูกน้องเขาเป็นเกย์เหรอวะเนี่ย!! นี่มันบ้ากันไปใหญ่แล้ว

 

เด็กหนุ่มเริ่มดิ้นพล่านเพราะมือที่แข็งแรงยิ่งกว่ากรงเล็บสัตว์ของเดเร็คมันกำลังจะทำให้เขาหายใจไม่ออก

 

“ ถ้าฉันเอามือออก นาย _ห้าม_ ตะโกนอีก ”

 

โทมัสพยักหน้าหลายครั้ง เขาแทบจะข่วนแขนของอีกฝ่ายอยู่แล้ว เดเร็คยอมปล่อยมือในที่สุด และโทมัสก็หายใจกอบโกยอากาศเข้าปอดอย่างไม่คิดชีวิต

 

ถ้ารู้ว่าจะเจอแบบนี้เขาไม่ไปขัดตั้งแต่แรกหรอก ให้ตายสิ!

 

ไม่รู้ว่าสไตล์มายืนอยู่หน้าประตูเมื่อไหร่ ลูกพี่ลูกน้องของโทมัสมีสีหน้ากระอักกระอ่วนและสวมเสื้อกลับตะเข็บ(แม่งเอ๊ย!) เด็กหนุ่มร่างผอมก้าวตามเข้ามาในห้องและปิดประตูอย่างเงียบเชียบ โทมัสลูบหน้าตัวเอง เขากวาดตามองทั้งสองคนสลับกันไปมา

 

“ ฉัน.. คุยกับเพื่อนค้างไว้ เดี๋ยวฉันมา ” โทมัสเดาว่าทั้งสองคนอยากคุยกับเขา และเรื่องนี้คงไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เทเรซ่าควรรู้ เด็กหนุ่มเดินกลับไปที่เตียงและพับหน้าจอแมคบุ๊คปิด “ โอเค ว่ามา ”

 

“ นายจะไม่บอกเรื่องนี้กับโนอาห์ ” เดเร็คพูดออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงอันตราย

 

“ เดเร็ค! ”

 

**“ นี่ไม่ใช่การขอร้อง ถ้าโนอาห์รู้เรื่อง ฉันเล่นงานนายแน่ สติลินสกี้ ”**

 

โอเค เขารู้แล้วว่าอีกฝ่ายเอาจริง โทมัสลอบกลืนน้ำลาย

 

“ แต่นายทำผิด ” เด็กหนุ่มพูดด้วยเหตุผล ใจเขาเต้นรัวกลัวอีกฝ่ายจะแย่ มันเหมือนเดเร็คเป็นสัตว์ป่าที่พร้อมจะเข้ามาขย้ำเขาได้เต็มที “ นายแม่งพรากผู้เยาว์ ”

 

เขารู้ระหว่างมื้ออาหารว่าอีกฝ่ายอายุ 22 ปี ขณะที่สไตล์อายุ 16 ปี พอๆกับโทมัส และถึงเขาจะไม่ได้สนิทสนมกับลูกพี่ลูกน้องตัวเองคนนี้เท่าไหร่นัก สิ่งที่เดเร็คทำก็ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ถูกต้อง

 

ประโยคของเขามันทำให้เดเร็คนิ่งอึ้งไป และพอสบตากันอีกครั้ง แววตาของอีกฝ่ายก็เหมือนกับจะ ‘ ฆ่า ’ เขาให้ได้ มันเต็มไปด้วยความโกรธและเกรี้ยวกราดเหมือนมีไฟลุกอยู่ในนั้น ถ้าสไตล์ไม่จับเดเร็คไว้ โทมัสมั่นใจว่าเด็กหนุ่มหน้าหล่อคนนี้ต้องเข้ามาต่อยเขาแน่ๆ (และเขาก็จะโดนต่อย ถูกกระทืบ แพ้อย่างหมดรูป ดูจากขนาดตัวหมอนั่นก็ชนะ กินขาดไปแล้ว!)

 

“ เดี๋ยวโทมัส นายฟังฉันอธิบายก่อนได้มั้ย ” สไตล์พูดขึ้นบ้าง

 

โทมัสย่นคิ้ว เขาพ่นลมหายใจและพยักหน้าฟังสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายจะพูด

 

“ เรา...คบกันอยู่ ”

 

โอเค ชัดเจน

 

“ นายเป็นเกย์? ”

 

“ ก็ประมาณนั้น ”

 

แต่…

 

“ แล้วลิเดีย มาร์ติน? ” นั่นรักข้างเดียวของสไตล์ตั้งแต่เกรด3เชียวนะ

 

สไตล์ยิ้มแหย ส่วนเดเร็คมีท่าทางฉุนกึก อะไรวะ แค่ได้ยินชื่อผู้หญิงก็ไม่พอใจแล้ว

 

“ ขอบคุณมากโทมัส นายไม่ช่วยเลย ”

 

โทมัสเผลองับริมฝีปากล่าง เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

 

“ งั้นนายจะบอกว่านายมีเซ็กส์กับแฟนนายมาแล้วหลายครั้ง ถูกมั้ย? ”

 

ถ้าสองคนเป็นแฟนและทำมันด้วยความรักจริงๆเขาก็เข้าใจน่า โทมัสแค่ไม่อยากให้ใครถูกล่อลวงหรือเอาเปรียบเท่านั้น

 

สไตล์ทำหน้าประหลาดกระอักกระอ่วน เขาเอามือมาลูบหลังคอเหมือนทำตัวไม่ถูก ขณะที่เดเร็คตวัดตามองโทมัสด้วยสายตาคมกริบ

 

**“ ใช่ พวกเราทำมันหลายครั้ง ในห้องสไตล์, ในรถ, บนฝากระโปรงหน้ารถ, ที่บ้านฉัน, ในห้องแต่งตัวนักกีฬา พอใจหรือยัง อยากรู้อะไรอีกมั้ย? ”**

 

โทมัสเกือบจะอ้าปากพะงาบ นั่น… นั่น 5 ที่เลยนะ! แต่เฮ้ ประเด็นไม่ใช่ตรงนี้สักหน่อย

 

“ ฉัน.. ฉันว่านายบอกข้อมูลฉันมากเกินจำเป็น ” เขากระแอมไอ “ ถ้าพวกนายเป็นแฟนกันแล้วญาติฉันโอเค เรื่องเซ็กส์ก็เป็นเรื่องของพวกนายแล้ว… ฉันไม่จุ้นจ้านหรอกน่ะ ”

 

โทมัสเหลือบสายตามองสไตล์อีกครั้ง หมอนี่ไม่มีท่าทางกระดากอายเลยแม้แต่น้อย แค่กลอกตาและทำหน้าเหมือนอยากจะบีบคอเดเร็คเท่านั้น

 

“ ถามจริง? ต้องบอกเขาด้วยเหรอ เฮล ”

 

“ บนฝากระโปรงรถกับในห้องแต่งตัวเป็นไอเดียนายนะ สติลินสกี้ ”

 

จะว่าไปมันตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่วะที่ลูกพี่ลูกน้องเขาเปลี่ยนไป สไตล์ดูดีขึ้นจากปีที่แล้วพอสมควร(มากก็ได้ ถ้าเอาแบบไม่มีอคติ) ผมทรงสั้นเกรียนยาวขึ้น อีกฝ่ายดูเป็นผู้เป็นคนขึ้น ไม่ไฮเปอร์และพูดมากอีกแล้ว

 

“ ทำไมฉันกลายเป็นไอ้ขี้เอาคนเดียววะ ไม่เห็นนายพูดถึงลานจอดรถกับในสวนเลย นั่นไอเดียนายคนเดียวชัดๆ ”

 

ที่สำคัญ… สไตล์ยังช่างเสียดสีขึ้นจนเขาไม่อยากเชื่อ

 

โทมัสกระแอมไอขัดคู่รัก เขาว่า...เขาไม่อยากฟังต่อ อีกฝ่ายอาจจะเผลอพูดอะไรออกมาทำให้เขาไม่อยากนั่งทับที่ๆพวกเขามีเซ็กส์อย่างโซฟาบ้านสติลินสกี้นี่แล้วก็ได้

 

“ โอเค สรุปเข้าใจกันแล้วนะ? ” เด็กหนุ่มเกือบจะหน้าขึ้นสี เขาเอ่ยขึ้นอีกครั้ง “ ฉันจะสไกป์กับเพื่อน ”

 

“ แน่นอน ” สไตล์ยกยิ้มกว้าง เขายื่นมือมาให้โทมัส โทมัสมองมือผอมที่ถูกยืดมาอย่างพิจารณา และพอเห็นว่าเดเร็คไม่มองอย่างกับจะจับเขาฉีกเป็นชิ้นๆแล้วเขาก็ยื่นมือไปจับกับลูกพี่ลูกน้อง “ ขอบใจเพื่อน ”

 

เพื่อน... เหรอ?

 

โอเค ถ้าเป็นสไตล์เวอร์ชั่นนี้เขาว่าเขาคงพอจะเป็น ‘เพื่อน’ ด้วยได้ล่ะนะ

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> บางทีเดเร็คควรเป็นกระต่าย ไม่ใช่หมาป่า...


	3. Thomas and Teresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ความรักของโทมัสกับเทเรซ่าสั่นคลอน, เบรนด้าเป็นเพื่อนที่ดี

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> โทมัสควรจะเลือกว่าจะเป็นเนิร์ดหรือเป็นแบดบอย...

 

 

 

**** ปีที่แล้วโทมัสเป็นเฟรชแมนที่แทบจะไม่มีเพื่อน _ สักคน  _

 

เขาร่วมทีมกรีฑาของโรงเรียนและเริ่มถูกกล่าวถึง แต่ก็ไม่มีใครยอมเข้ามาพูดคุยกับเขาตรงๆสักที 

 

อาจจะเป็นเพราะลุคของเขา ซึ่ง เฮ้! แค่เสื้อหนังกับกางยีนส์น่า ไม่ใช่แบดบอยก็ใส่ได้หรือเปล่า และเขาแค่หน้าดุไปหน่อย และก็แค่มีข่าวลือน่ากลัวที่โทมัสไม่คิดจะแก้... เอาเป็นว่าไอ้ทุกข้อที่กล่าวมาทำให้คนในโรงเรียนแปะป้ายว่าโทมัสเป็นแบดบอย เป็นบุคคลอันตราย และเลือกที่จะไม่ยุ่งเกี่ยวกับเขา จนกระทั่งครูฮอร์เกเห็นผลสอบวิชาชีววิทยาของเขา และเรียกเขาไปลองตอบคำถามกับพวกเนิร์ดชมรมชีวะ

 

โทมัสเจอกับเทเรซ่า…

 

และมันเป็นเหมือน _ รักแรกพบ _

 

ส่วนปีนี้... ระยะห่างระหว่างโทมัสและเทเรซ่าย่นลงอย่างรวดเร็ว มันแทบจะหายวับไปในวันที่เขาขอเทเรซ่าเป็นแฟนในวันปีใหม่ พวกเขาแทบจะกลายเป็นคู่รักใหม่ที่ทั้งโรงเรียนพูดถึง

 

ทั้งคู่หวานกันจนมดขึ้นอยู่เดือนกว่าๆ คงถึงจุดสูงสุดของกราฟแล้ว และทุกอย่างก็ _ ดิ่ง _ ลง

 

พวกเขาทั้ง 4 คน โทมัส, เทเรซ่า, เบรนด้า, และแอรีสกำลังนั่งกินข้าวกลางวันกันอยู่ในโรงอาหารโรงเรียน และเด็กสาวผมบรูเน็ตไม่คุยกับโทมัสมาตั้งแต่คาบภาษาอังกฤษตอนเช้าแล้ว

 

“ เทเรซ่า ” 

 

โทมัสพูดขึ้น หลังจากต่างฝ่ายต่างเงียบมาตลอดมื้ออาหารกลางวัน เทเรซ่ากินแซนด์วิชของเธอไม่พูดไม่จา และไม่สบตาโทมัสเลยด้วยซ้ำ

 

“ เทเรซ่า... ” เด็กหนุ่มพูดเสียงดังขึ้น เริ่มจะไม่พอใจขึ้นมาบ้างแล้ว

 

“ โทมัส ใจเย็น ” เบรนด้าที่นั่งข้างโทมัสเอ่ยเตือน เธอกำแขนเสื้อยืดเฮนลี่ย์ของโทมัสแน่น เด็กสาวผมสั้นเม้มริมฝีปาก มองโทมัสสลับกับเทเรซ่าด้วยสายตากึ่งขอร้องกึ่งอ้อนวอน

 

“ อะไร? ” เทเรซ่าเสียงห้วนตอบ เธอปัดผมยาวไปด้านหลังและเหลือบมองโทมัสด้วยสายตาห่างเหิน สบตาเขาแค่ชั่ววินาทีเท่านั้นและก็หันไปสนในกล้วยโง่ๆในมือตัวเองต่อ

 

“ เธอเป็นอะไร ”

 

“ ฉันเปล่านี่ ”

 

อ้อ แน่ล่ะ!

 

เบรนด้าแทบจะได้ยินเสียงโทมัสกลอกตา เด็กสาวผมสั้นมองหน้าเพื่อนอีกคนบนโต๊ะ สบตาแอรีสและส่งสัญญาณแบบรู้กัน

 

“ พวกนาย.. ฉันกับเบรนด้าเพิ่งนึกออกว่าเรานัดครูฮอร์เกเอาไว้ ” แอรีสยิ้มไม่ถึงดวงตา เด็กหนุ่มอีกคนเองก็มองโทมัสและเทเรซ่าอย่างไม่สบายใจพอกัน “ เรา เอ่อ ขอตัวก่อนนะ ”

 

“ คุยกันดีๆล่ะ ” เบรนด้ากระซิบกับโทมัส เธอตบบ่าเพื่อนตัวเองเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนจะสะพายกระเป๋า รวบหนังสือไว้ในอ้อมแขนและถือถาดอาหารเดินออกมากับแอรีส

 

“ โอเค เทเรซ่า ฉันจะถามเธออีกครั้ง เธอเป็นอะไร ” โทมัสแทบไม่แตะต้องอาหารกลางวันของ ตัวเอง เขาอยากได้คำตอบจากเด็กสาวอีกคนมากกว่าจะสนใจอะไร “ เธอไม่เคยเมินฉันอย่างนี้”

 

“ ฉันไม่ได้เมินนาย ”

 

“ งั้นมองตาฉันสิ ”

 

เด็กสาวพ่นลมหายใจลึกยาวเหมือนหงุดหงิด

 

“ พอใจหรือยัง? ”  เธอเงยหน้าขึ้นและสบตาโทมัส… แค่สามวินาที 

 

โอ้ นี่เยี่ยมไปเลย

 

“ ขอบคุณมาก ตั้ง _ สาม _ วินาทีแน่ะ ” เขาต้องติดนิสัยสไตล์มาแน่ๆ

 

“ โทมัส อย่ากวนโมโหน่า ”

 

“ ฉันไม่ได้กวนโมโห ฉันถามแฟนฉันว่าเธอเป็นอะไร เพราะเธอไม่คุยอะไรกับฉันเลยสักคำตั้งแต่เช้า… ไม่สิ ตั้งแต่อาทิตย์ก่อนแล้วด้วยซ้ำ ” โทมัสพูดอย่างใส่อารมณ์

 

มือของเด็กสาวกำแน่นอยู่บนโต๊ะ และโทมัสเชื่อว่าถ้าเกิดเขาจี้จุดเทเรซ่าจนเด็กสาวโมโหกว่านี้เธออาจจะเขวี้ยงทั้งถาดใส่เขา

 

เด็กหนุ่มพ่นลมหายใจ โอเค… เขาต้องใจเย็น... 

 

“ มันเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเรากันแน่ เทเรซ่า? ”

 

“ … ”

 

“ ฉันทำอะไรผิดไปหรือเปล่า หรือทำอะไรให้เธอไม่พอใจ ”

 

“ ... ”

 

“ ฉันขอโทษเธอก็ได้ แต่ได้โปรดอย่าเงียบแบบนี้ ” มันไม่ช่วยให้อะไรดีขึ้นเลย

 

โทมัสเอื้อมมือไปกุมมือเทเรซ่าบนโต๊ะ เขาเม้มริมฝีปากและมองเธอด้วยสายตาขอร้อง เกือบจะกลืนน้ำลายตอนที่เทเรซ่ายอมสบตาเขาจริงๆ 

 

ตาสีฟ้าใสเกือบจะส่องสว่างราวกับท้องฟ้าของเทเรซ่าทำให้เขาชอบเธอตอนแรกอย่างไร ตอนนี้มันเป็นอย่างนั้น ทว่าความรู้สึกสับสนและขุ่นมัวกลับบดบังความงามพวกนั้นไปเหมือนเมฆ หมอก

 

“ โทมัส... ” เทเรซ่าเอ่ยออกมาในที่สุด มันปราศจากความขุ่นมัวและเกือบจะเป็นการอ้อนวอน “ ไม่ว่านายจะรู้หรือเห็นอะไรมา สัญญาได้หรือเปล่าว่านายจะเชื่อใจฉัน? ” 

 

โทมัสเลียริมฝีปาก นั่น.. เขาไม่มั่นใจเลย มันแปลว่าต้องมีเรื่องอะไรไม่ดีแน่ เด็กหนุ่มเริ่มกังวล

 

“ ฉันไม่มีทางทำร้ายความรู้สึกนายได้ นายเชื่อใจฉันได้มั้ย? ”

 

“ ทำไม.. ทำไมเธอถึงถามแบบนั้น ”

 

“ ได้โปรดตอบฉัน โทมัส ”

 

“ โอเค ” โทมัสไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่าเขาเผลอกลั้นลมหายใจ เขาถอนหายใจออกมาลึกยาว บีบมือเรียวเล็กของเทเรซ่าแน่นอย่างต้องการยืนยันกับเธอ “ ฉันเชื่อใจเธอ เทเรซ่า ”

 

“ ขอบใจ ”

 

เทเรซ่ายิ้มออกมา และมันสวยงามจนโทมัสเกือบจะตาพร่า

 

OOO

 

โทมัสได้ชีวิตรักหวานชื่นของเขากับเทเรซ่ากลับมาเป็นเวลา 1 อาทิตย์ เขานั่งข้างเด็กสาวในโรงอาหารจนไหล่ชนกัน โอบบ่าเล็กๆนั่นบ้าง แต่ก็ไม่ทำอะไรประเจิดประเจ้อกับเธอจนน่าเกลียด หรือเบรนด้าต้องไล่ให้ไปเอากันในห้องพร้อมกับปาถั่วในจานข้าวของเธอใส่ จนกระทั่ง...ตอนนี้

 

“ เฮ้! เธอไม่ควรเล่นของกินนะ ” โทมัสแกล้งแสดงสีหน้าผิดหวัง

 

“ โอ้ย ถ้ามันทำให้พวกเธอเลิกทำตัวเป็นคู่รักนกเลิฟเบิร์ดแบบนี้ฉันทำหมดนั่นล่ะ ”

 

“ ฉันมีปีกเหรอ! ” เด็กหนุ่มทำตาโต จับแขนจับไหล่สำรวจตัวเองใหญ่ แบดบอยอะไรกัน นิสัยจริงๆของโทมัส สตีเว่น สติลินสกี้ออกจะ… ตลก

 

“ อย่าทำตัวเป็นไอ้งั่งไปหน่อยเลยโทมัส ” เบรนด้าแหว และมันทำให้ทั้งเทเรซ่าและแอรีสหัวเราะออกมา “ รีบเขมือบอาหารในจานนายเลย เราต้องไปหาฮอร์เกในอีก 3 นาที ”

 

ชิบ… นั่น.. เขาลืมไปเลย

 

“ อาฮ่า! นายลืมล่ะสิพ่อคนฉลาด รีบเลย เร็วๆ ”

 

โทมัสอ้าปากกว้างและยัดแซนด์วิชอีกเกือบครึ่งชิ้นลงไป เขาเคี้ยวมันและพูดเสียงอู้อี้

 

“ อั๊นเอ็ดแอ๊ว! ” ฉันเสร็จแล้ว “ เอาไออันไอ้...เอย... ” เราไปกันได้เลย

 

“ ขอโทษที ฉันไม่พูดภาษาหมูตะกละ! ” เบรนด้าแล่บลิ้น ก่อนจะก้มมองนาฬิกา “ อุ๊ปส์! ฉันดูเวลาผิดล่ะโทมัส ที่จริงเรามีเวลา 8 นาทีแน่ะ ”

 

โทมัสเบิกตามองเบรนด้าตาถลน… ยัยแสบเอ๊ย!

 

“ ช่างเถอะน่า.. ยังไงนายก็ต้องกินให้หมดอยู่ดีนะทอม ” เทเรซ่าว่า เด็กสาวลูบไหล่แฟนตัวเอง “ รีบไปเถอะ ไปเร็วดีกว่าไปสายนะ ”

 

โทมัสกลอกตาใส่เบรนด้า เขาพ่นลมหายใจออกจมูกและลุกขึ้น สะพายกระเป๋าเป้พาดบ่าค่อยๆกลืนอาหารคำโตลงคอจนหมด

 

“ เย็นนี้ฉันจะเจอเธอมั้ย ” โทมัสถามแฟนสาว

 

“ เย็นนี้เหรอ? ” เทเรซ่าลังเล เธอเหลือบมองแอรีสเล็กน้อยก่อนจะหันมาตอบโทมัส “ ฉัน.. ไม่ว่างน่ะ ต้อง.. มีหลายอย่างให้ทำ ”

 

“ งั้นเหรอ งั้นไม่เป็นไร ” โทมัสยักไหล่ “ อย่างนั้นไว้เจอกันพรุ่งนี้ ค่ำๆฉันจะสไกป์หานะ บายเทเรซ่า บายแอรีส ” กล่าวลาเพื่อนทั้งสองแล้วก็รีบจ้ำไปหาครูวิชาชีววิทยากับเบรนด้าสองคนทันที

 

เย็นวันนั้นโทมัสอยู่ติวพิเศษกับฮอร์เกจนเย็น เขาต้องปั่นจักรยานมืดค่ำกลับบ้านคนเดียวเบรนด้าซึ่งมีรถขับเลยอาสาไปส่งที่บ้าน

 

“ นี่ แต่ฉันขอแวะไปเอาหนังสือวิชาสถิติที่บ้านแอรีสหน่อยนะ มันเป็นทางผ่านพอดี ”

 

“ ไม่มีปัญหา ” โทมัสไม่ว่า อย่างไรเสียเขาก็ได้ประโยนช์อยู่แล้ว เด็กสาวผมสั้นเปิดกระโปรงหลังรถ eco car พับเบาะหลังลงเพื่อให้โทมัสเอาจักรยานของเขาใส่ลงไปได้ โทมัสยกมันลงรถอย่างง่ายดาย เขาเอื้อมมือปิดฝากระโปรงและเดินอ้อมกลับไปนั่งที่นั่งข้างคนขับ

 

“ โทมัส นายกับเทเรซ่านี่ ยังรักกันดีใช่มั้ย ” เบรนด้าถามออกมาหลังจากออกรถได้สักพัก โทมัสกำลังฮัมเพลงของไมลี่ย์ ไซรัสที่เปิดอยู่ในวิทยุ เธอแอบเหลือบมองสีหน้าเพื่อนตัวเองผ่านกระจกมองหลังด้วยสายตาประหม่า

 

“ หืม? ” โทมัสแปลกใจ “ ทำไมถึงถามแบบนั้น ” ตอนกลางวันเบรนด้ายังแซวเขากับเทเรซ่าอยู่เลย

 

“ ฉัน.. ฉันเปล่า.. น่า.. อย่าคิดมากเลย ” 

 

“ เกิดอะไรขึ้นเบรนด้า ” นี่มันผิดปกติแล้ว “ บอกฉันมา ”

 

“ ไม่มีอะไรหรอก เชื่อฉันสิ ”

 

คอมมอนเซนส์ทุกอย่างของโทมัสแทบจะกรีดร้องออกมาว่าไม่เชื่อ และเขาต้องหาคำตอบให้ได้

 

“ ถ้าไม่มีอะไรเธอไม่ถามฉันอย่างนั้นหรอกมั้งเบรนด้า ”

 

“ ... ”

 

“ เธอไปเห็นหรือรู้อะไรมา ”

 

“ บอกว่าไม่มีอะไรก็ไม่มีอะไรสิ ” เด็กสาวผมสั้นบอกปัด เธอจอดรถเปิดไฟรอเลี้ยวซ้าย ถัดไปอีกบล็อกก็ถึงบ้านของแอรีสแล้ว

 

“ ฉันไม่เชื่อหรอกนะ ”

 

“ ฉันพูดจริงๆ ฉันจะโกหกนายไปทำไมกันเล่า! ”

 

“ เพราะเธอไม่อยากให้ฉันรู้ความจริง เพราะความจริงมันอาจทำให้ฉันเสียใจ ”

 

นั่นทำให้เบรนด้าเงียบ เด็กสาวกัดริมฝีปากชั่งใจอย่างหนัก โทมัสเอาแต่จ้องเบรนด้าด้วยสายตารอคอยคำตอบ แต่เด็กสาวก็เอาแต่อึกอัก เธอจอดรถมาถึงหน้าบ้านของแอรีสในที่สุด

 

“ เอางี้ เดี๋ยวฉันไปเอาหนังสือแล้วจะกลับมา...บอ..ก…. โอ้... ชิท! ” เบรนด้าตาโตตกใจจนเอามือขึ้นมาปิดปาก โทมัสจึงหันไปมองตามสายตาหญิงสาว

 

เทเรซ่าเปิดประตูออกมาจากบ้านแอรีสโดยที่มีเด็กหนุ่มเดินตามมา ทั้งคู่จับมือกัน พลอดรักและจูบลากันอยู่หน้าประตูบ้านอย่างกับเป็นคู่รัก

 

ทั้งที่แฟนของเด็กสาวตัวจริงนั่งหัวโด่เป็นไอ้โง่อยู่บนรถนี่!

 

“ ...โทมัส! เดี๋ยวก่อน นั่นอาจจะเป็นเรื่องเข้าใจ.. ”

 

ปัง!

 

“ ..ผิด ”

 

เด็กหนุ่มปิดประตูรถใส่หน้าเบรนด้า เขาไม่ฟังเสียงอะไรด้วยซ้ำ ในหัวมันอื้อมันตื้อไปหมด เขาเต็มไปด้วยความโกรธแค้น ผิดหวัง และก็ไม่เข้าใจ 

 

ทันทีที่โทมัสปรากฎตัว เทเรซ่าและแอรีสรีบผละออกจากกันแทบไม่ทัน ทั้งคู่มีสีหน้าตกใจใบหน้าซีดขาวยิ่งกว่าเห็นผี ใช่ ผีที่ชื่อว่า ‘ โทมัส สตีเว่น สติลินสกี้ ’ ไงล่ะ

 

**“ พวกนายทำห่าอะไรกัน! ”**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เรา...ไม่ชอบเทเรซ่าเป็นการส่วนตัว แต่นั่นไม่ได้แปลว่าเราเขียน 'เทเรซ่า' ด้วยความรังเกียจเธอ ถ้าใครอ่านหนังสือแล้วคงจะเข้าใจความร้าวรานของเรา Y-Y


	4. Thomas and Aris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> โทมัสจัดการกับเพื่อนทรยศ เขาระบายความโกรธออกมา, โทมัสโดนเรียกเข้าไปคุยกับครูใหญ่, โทมัสระบายปัญหากับสไตล์

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> โทมัสงี่เง่าและใช้ความรุนแรง อาจจะรู้สึกว่าโทมัสout of character แต่เรามีคำอธิบายให้คุณ

 

 

 

“ ไอ้เพื่อนทรยศ ” 

 

โทมัสไม่จำเป็นต้องทำตัวเป็น ‘ไอ้กุ๊ย’ แบบนี้

 

“ นิสัยทุเรศน่ารังเกียจ ”

 

เขาสามารถหาวิธีอื่นที่ศิวิไลน์และไม่เห่าหอนน่าสมเพชเหมือนหมามาใน หาเรื่องคนที่เตี้ยกว่าตัวเองอย่างต่ำครึ่งฟุต แต่ช่างแม่งปะไร! ทีคนที่เขาคิดว่ามันเป็น ‘ เพื่อน ’ ยังไม่เห็นจะสนใจห่าอะไรเลยตอนจูบกับแฟนชาวบ้าน

 

เด็กหนุ่มผมสีทรายถอนหายใจ เขาทำเป็นไม่ได้ยินเสียงเห่าหอนของโทมัสและเปิดล็อกเกอร์

 

**ปึง!**

 

โทมัสกระแทกมันปิดอย่างแรงเกือบจะงับมือแอรีส เขาเอามือยันล็อกเกอร์ไว้อย่างนั้นและจ้องมองแอรีสด้วยสายตาโกรธเกลียดเหมือนมองศัตรูตัวฉกาจ - อย่างทูตสวรรค์ไมเคิลกับราชานรกลูซิเฟอร์ แต่กลับกันหน่อยตรงที่เขาจะเป็นคนหลังเอง โทมัสอยากให้เด็กหนุ่มหน้าสวยราวกับเทวดาคนนี้ลิ้มรสความรู้สึกแย่ของเขาให้สาสม!

 

“ ทำไมนายไม่พูดอะไรออกมาสักคำ! ” เขาตะโกนจนเด็กนักเรียนทั้งทางเดินสะดุ้ง มองมาทางพวกเขาเลิกลั่ก แต่แน่นอน ไม่มีใครโง่พอไปแส่เรื่องของโทมัส เพราะข่าวลือที่เขาเคยเอาปากกาแทงมืออาจารย์สอนภาษาสเปนตอนเกรด 8 และอีก _ หลายๆ _ เรื่อง…

 

“ อ้อ! แต่ฉันว่าฉันรู้ว่ะ เพราะสามัญสำนึกนายมันไม่มีแล้วต่างหากล่ะโจนส์ ” โทมัสแสยะยิ้ม และมันก็ดูชั่วร้ายได้อย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ โทมัสเป็นหลายอย่าง เขาเป็นคนขี้สงสัย เป็นคนกล้าหาญ เป็นคนรักความถูกต้อง และตอนนี้ ‘ คนร้ายกาจ ’ มันก็เพิ่มขึ้นมาในลิสท์อย่างไม่มีทางเลือก 

 

การถูกหักหลังจากแฟนและเพื่อนมันทำร้ายความรู้สึกของโทมัส _ มาก _ จริงๆ

 

“ ฉันล่ะอยากรู้จริงๆว่าถ้าผ่าหัวใจนายออกมาแม่งจะเป็นสีอะไร ”

 

“ ... ”

 

“ ถ้าแม่งไม่ใช่สีดำ แม่งก็อาจจะเป็นหัวใจของ _ สัตว์เลือดเย็น _ ”

 

“ ... ”

 

“ เพราะนายแม่งไม่รู้สึกอะไรกับการแทงข้างหลังเพื่อนอยู่แล้วนี่หว่า! ”

 

โทมัสใช้คำว่า ‘ แม่ง ’ บ่อยมาก มากเกินไปจริงๆ

 

“ ฉันไม่มีอะไรจะแก้ตัว ”

 

แอรีสตอบกลับอย่างสงบและเกือบจะเฉยเมย มันทำให้โทมัสเดือดพล่านควันออกหู

 

“ ไอ้ระยำเอ๊ย! ”

 

โทมัสกระชากคอเสื้อของเด็กหนุ่มผมสีทราย กระแทกหลังอีกฝ่ายเข้ากับประตูล็อกเกอร์เสียงดังสนั่น เขาปล่อยมือออกมาหนึ่งข้างและเหวี่ยงหมัดใส่หน้าของอดีตเพื่อนสนิทเต็มแรง!

 

**_ผัวะ!!_ **

 

เสียงส้นสูงและเสียงฝีเท้าดังใกล้เข้ามามากขึ้น และเมื่อโทมัสกระชากคอเสื้อแอรีสขึ้นมาเพื่อซัดไปอีกหมัดให้สมกับความโกรธแค้นของเขา…

 

“ โทมัส สตีเว่น สติลินสกี้! ” 

 

เขาได้ยินเสียงตวาดเรียกชื่อเต็มของเขาดังแทรกเสียงอื้ออึงในหู

 

“ หยุดและปล่อยมือจากโจนส์!! ”

 

มันคุ้นมากจริงๆ…

 

“ ไปที่ออฟฟิศของฉันเดี๋ยวนี้!!! ”

 

เอวา เพจ แม่ของเขายืนอยู่ตรงนั้น ข้างหลังเธอคือเบรนด้าที่แสดงสีหน้าเป็นห่วง และเทเรซ่าที่ไม่ยอมสบตาเขา

 

โทมัสกำคอเสื้อแอรีสแน่นกว่าเดิม เขากัดฟันข่มความโกรธแค้นและปล่อย ผลักเด็กหนุ่มจนหลังกระแทกล็อกเกอร์อีกครั้ง มันทำให้เอวาหางตากระตุก ริมฝีปากสั่นด้วยความโกรธมากพอกัน

 

**“ ไป-ที่-ออฟฟิศ-ฉัน-เดี๋ยวนี้ ”**

 

เธอเอ่ยย้ำทีละคำ และมันน่ากลัวจนนักเรียนหลายคนตรงนั้นสะดุ้งกันไปหมด

 

โทมัสพ่นลมหายใจออกจมูก พูดเสียงลอดไรฟัน

 

**“ ครับ ครูใหญ่ ”**

 

OOO

 

โทมัสไม่ใช่คนเดียวที่ถูกเอวาสอบสวน ทั้งเบรนด้าและเทเรซ่ารวมถึงอดีตเพื่อนทรยศอย่างแอรีสเองก็ถูกเรียกเข้าไปคุยเช่นเดียวกัน โทมัสนั่งอยู่หน้าห้องครูใหญ่ ข้างในนั้นเอวากำลังคุยกับแอรีสและผู้ปกครองของเด็กหนุ่มอยู่ ขณะที่โทมัสกำลังรอจอห์นให้มาหา กระเป๋าเป้ของเด็กหนุ่มวางไว้ใต้เก้าอี้ เตรียมพร้อมไว้เผื่อโดนไล่ให้กลับบ้านเลยเขาจะได้ไม่ต้องเสียเวลาไปเอาที่อื่น เด็กหนุ่มพ่นลมหายใจเหนื่อยล้า มือเรียวยาวลูบหน้าตัวเอง และหยิบโทรศัพท์ออกมากด

 

**โทมัส : เฮ้.. นายว่างอยู่รึเปล่า**

 

โทมัสคว่ำหน้าโทรศัพท์ลง เขามองเข้าไปยังออฟฟิศของครูใหญ่อีกครั้ง ร่างผอมเพรียวของแม่เขายืนขึ้น เธอเอามือเท้าเอวและคุยกับมิสเตอร์และมิสซิสโจนส์อย่างพยายามหาทางออกร่วมกัน มันต้องลำบากมากแน่ๆ เพราะใครๆก็รู้ว่าเอวา เพจ หรือครูใหญ่เป็นแม่ของเขา...

 

ติ๊ง!

 

เสียงโทรศัพท์ดังขึ้น เด็กหนุ่มรีบพลิกมันขึ้นมาดู อีกฝ่ายใช้เวลาอ่านและตอบข้อความเขาไม่ถึง  5 นาที

 

**สไตล์ : เบื่อเลยล่ะ ว่าไงโทมัส**

 

**โทมัส : นาย...เคยโดนเรียกผู้ปกครองหรือเปล่า**

 

โทมัสถามออกไป เขาเคย แต่นั่นมันเมื่อตอนเกรด8 และไม่ใช่เพราะเขาเอาปากกาแทงมือเพื่อนร่วมชั้น แต่เพราะเขาสอบตกวิชาภาษาอังกฤษและเขียนกลอนที่เต็มไปด้วยคำว่า ‘ ไอ้จ้อน ’ ส่งอาจารย์ที่ไม่ชอบขี้หน้าต่างหาก

 

**สไตล์ : เฮ้ เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับนายน่ะ นายมีเรื่องที่โรงเรียนเหรอ**

 

**โทมัส : ตอบคำถามฉันก่อน**

 

**สไตล์ : ก็..เคย…**

 

**โทมัส : มันร้ายแรงมั้ย**

 

**สไตล์ : พอสมควร**

 

**โทมัส : แล้วนายมีวิธีรับมือกับโนอาห์ยังไง**

 

กับที่โรงเรียนน่ะโทมัสไม่ห่วงเท่าไหร่หรอก เขาเป็นห่วงความรู้สึกของจอห์นพ่อของเขามากกว่า จอห์นทำงานเป็นผู้รับเหมาไซต์งานก่อสร้าง ทำงานยุ่งทั้งวันและแทบปลีกตัวไปไหนไม่ได้ อย่างวันนี้พ่อเขาก็มีงานซ่อมแซมศาลากลางของเมือง เขารู้ว่างานนี้มันสำคัญกับพ่อมาก เพราะมันเป็นไม่กี่โครงการที่น่าจะทำเงินให้พ่อเขาได้ หลังจากที่พ่อเขาลงทุนซื้อของและมีบัญชีติดลบมาแล้วกว่า 6 เดือน 

 

แต่แน่นอน.. ฐานะทางการเงินของบ้านสติลินสกี้ฝืดเคืองมานานมากกว่านั้น โทมัสอดคิดไม่ได้… เพราะแบบนี้หรือเปล่า แม่ถึงทิ้งพวกเขาไป...

 

**สไตล์ : นายทำอะไรมา**

 

**โทมัส : ชกต่อย ฉันโดนเพื่อนแทงข้างหลัง มันจูบกับแฟนฉัน**

 

โทมัสไม่รู้ว่าทำไมถึงเล่าให้ไสตล์ฟัง แต่เขาอยากมีคนระบาย และเขาก็ไม่ใช่คนมีเพื่อนมาก ตอนนี้เขาแทบจะเหลือเบรนด้าเป็นเพื่อนคนเดียวแล้วล่ะมั้ง

 

**สไตล์ : ถามจริง? บอกให้นะ ฉันโคตรเข้าใจนายเลยเพื่อน**

 

**สไตล์ : ฉันก็เคยโดนแบบนั้นเหมือนกัน**

 

**โทมัส : เดเร็ค?**

 

เขาเดา ก็ตอนนี้สไตล์กับเดเร็คเป็นแฟนกันนี่ ถึงเขาจะนึกไม่ออกก็เถอะว่าจะมีเด็กมัธยมคนไหนที่บ้ามีแฟนอายุมากกว่าตัวเองตั้ง 6 ปี แถมยังมีรังสีน่ากลัวอย่างกับฆาตกรต่อเนื่องอย่างเดเร็คอีก (โทมัสเพิ่งจะมารู้ทีหลังว่าเดเร็คเคยโดนกล่าวหาว่าฆ่าคนด้วย หมอนั่นถูกตำรวจบีคอนฮิลล์ตามตัวอยู่สักพักเลยกว่าจะพิสูจน์ได้ว่าบริสุทธิ์ - เขาพ้นผิดจริง แต่เฮ้! นั่นก็น่ากลัวมากอยู่ดี)

 

**สไตล์ : ทายผิด ลิเดีย มาร์ตินต่างหาก**

 

**โทมัส : เฮ้! งั้นอย่าบอกนะว่าเพื่อนที่ทรยศนายคือสก๊อต แมคคอลน่ะ**

 

**โทมัส : ถูกต้อง**

 

เรื่องนี้เขาไม่ยักรู้มาก่อน

 

**โทมัส : นายบ้าไปแล้ว! หลังจากเหตุการณ์นั้นนายก็ยังเป็นเพื่อนสนิทหมอนั่นมาจนถึงตอนนี้เนี่ยนะ นายทนได้ไงวะสไตล์**

 

**สไตล์ : ว่าไงดีล่ะ… ที่จริงฉันก็ไม่มีสิทธิ์ทำอะไรหรอก**

 

**สไตล์ : เพราะตอนนั้นลิเดียไปจูบสก๊อตเอง เพื่อนฉันก็แค่จูบเธอตอบ**

 

**สไตล์ : และฉันก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้ด้วยเพราะฉันไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกับลิเดีย ฉันแค่ชอบเธอมากๆ และสก๊อตก็เป็นเพื่อนสนิทฉันมากๆ**

 

โทมัสเบ้หน้า รู้สึกคลื่นเหียนจนอยากจะอาเจียน นั่นทุเรศชะมัดเลย

 

**สไตล์ : แต่ฉันไม่ได้เข้าห้องครูใหญ่เพราะเรื่องนี้หรอกนะ**

 

**สไตล์ : ฉันมีเรื่องกับแจ็คสัน วิตเตอร์มอร์ต่างหาก หมอนั่นแม่งโคตรตอแหล ตีสองหน้า** **เก่งชะมัดยาดเลย**

 

โทมัสเงยหน้ามองในห้องกระจกนั่นอีกครั้ง แอรีสเอาแต่นั่งก้มหน้าอยู่บนเก้าอี้สีหน้าไม่ดีเท่าไหร่นัก หมอนั่นปล่อยให้พ่อแม่ตัวเองจัดการ และไม่มีท่าทางตอแหลยุยงแต่อย่างใด

 

**โทมัส : งั้นฉันโชคดีกว่านายว่ะ**

 

**สไตล์ : เดี๋ยวก็รู้ :)**

 

**สไตล์ : แล้วนายว่างเหรอ เท็กซ์หาฉันเนี่ย**

 

**โทมัส : ประมาณนั้น ฉันรอพ่อมาที่โรงเรียนอยู่ เขาไม่ค่อยมีเวลาเท่าไหร่หรอก งานหนักจะตาย**

 

**สไตล์ : นายกับฉันนี่มีอะไรเหมือนกันหลายอย่างนะสติลินสกี้**

 

**โทมัส : เหรอ? ไหนลองไล่มาซิ สติลินสกี้**

 

โทมัสหัวเราะออกมา แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะได้คุยกับสไตล์ต่อเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าจากสุดทางเดิน เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นมาและก็เห็นจอห์นยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น ชายวัยกลางคนเดินมาหาเขาด้วยสีหน้าเรียบเฉยคาดเดายาก เขานั่งลงข้างโทมัส

 

“ ไง ไอ้ลูกชาย ”

 

“ ไง.. พ่อ ”

 

ทั้งคู่พูดกันเท่านั้นและประตูกระจกห้องครูใหญ่ก็เปิดออก เอวาเดินนำบ้านโจนส์ออกมาจากห้อง เธอจับมือกับคุณโจนส์และกล่าวลาพวกเขาด้วยความสุภาพ ท่าทางพ่อของแอรีสจะพึงพอใจข้อตกลงอะไรก็ตามที่ได้คุยกับครูใหญ่ และเมื่อพวกโจนส์เดินออกไป(ไม่มีใครมองเขาสองพ่อลูกแม้แต่น้อย) เอวาก็หันกลับมามองพวกเขา

 

“ คุณสติลินสกี้... ” เธอพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงห่างเหิน “ เชิญพร้อมกันด้านในเลยค่ะ ”

 

จอห์นใจสลาย มันคงทำร้ายจิตใจพ่อของเขามากเลยทีเดียว…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> โทมัสในนิยายนี้มีปัญหาครอบครัว - พ่อแม่หย่ากัน, แม่มีชู้ ในใจเขาโกรธและขุ่นเคืองตลอดเวลาโดยไม่รู้ตัว มันถูกระบายออกมาเป็นการใช้ความรุนแรง(กับแอรีส) และการพยายามเรียกร้องความสนใจพ่อแม่ และยิ่งอ่อนไหวเรื่องความซื่อสัตย์ (เพราะแม่ที่ตัวเองรักและเอาเป็นเยี่ยงอย่างดันมีชู้ซะเอง)


	5. Mom and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> โทมัสโดนเรียกพบผู้ปกครอง จอห์นมาที่โรงเรียน, โทมัสพบนักจิตวิทยาเด็ก, โทมัสต้องไปค่าย

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -

 

 

 

การที่พ่อกับแม่รักเขา ไม่ได้แปลว่าพวกเขารักกัน…

 

โทมัสเข้าใจความจริงข้อนี้เป็นอย่างดี 

 

เขาเคารพการตัดสินใจของผู้ใหญ่ และไม่เคยโวยวายหรือคิดว่าเป็นความผิดของตัวเอง นั่นไม่ใช่ปัญหาอยู่แล้ว นั่นไม่เคยเป็นปัญหาเลยด้วยซ้ำ…

 

อย่างไรก็ตาม โทมัสเป็นแค่เด็กอายุ 16 ปี เขาเคยมีความคิดโง่ๆแบบเด็กๆที่อยากให้พ่อแม่คืนดีกัน อยากให้บ้านตัวเองกลับมาเป็นครอบครัว 3 คนเหมือนเดิม

 

แต่เอวาไม่มีทางยอม…

 

เธออยู่บ้านใหม่หลังนั้นอย่างมีความสุข มีความสุขจริงๆ 

 

โทมัสเคยไปมาแล้ว เอวายิ้มกว้าง กอดแฟนใหม่ และจูบแก้มลูกสาวอายุ 6 ขวบ ลูกติดของผู้ชายอย่างกับเด็กหญิงเป็นลูกในไส้ของตัวเอง เหมือนกับเวลาที่จูบเขา...

 

นั่นเกือบจะทำให้เขาร้องไห้ แค่เกือบ… เพราะหนึ่ง แชรอนเป็นเด็กน่ารัก และสอง เขาไม่ต้องการแสดงความอ่อนแอให้แรนดัล สปีลเกอร์ แฟนใหม่ของแม่เขาเห็น

 

เขาโคตรจะไม่ชอบไอ้เวรนั่น

 

แต่ไม่ได้แปลว่าเขาต้องไม่ชอบลูกสาวมัน…

 

แม่รักโทมัสมากกว่าพ่อ แต่แม่ก็รักตัวเองเหมือนกัน 

 

มันต่างจากพ่อ และมันทำให้โทมัสได้รู้ว่าถ้ามีคนจับพ่อกับแม่เขาไปผูกกลางรางรถไฟแยกกันและเขาเลือกช่วยได้แค่คนใดคนหนึ่ง เขาจะกล้าสับรางช่วยเพื่อช่วยพ่อ

 

พ่อ...มีบริษัทรับเหมาใกล้เจ๊ง

 

แม่...มีสมบัติเก่าและหน้าที่การงานที่ดี

 

พ่อ...มีเขาแค่คนเดียว

 

แต่แม่...มีทั้งเขา, แรนดัล, และแชรอน

 

“ ลูกมีปัญหาอะไร เอวา ” จอห์นถามและนั่งลง ชายวัยกลางคนกำเข่าตัวเองแล้วบีบเล็กน้อย คงเมื่อย…หรือไม่ก็เจ็บแผลที่เคยผ่าตัด โทมัสคิด

 

“ ดิฉันคิดว่าคุณควรเรียกดิฉันว่าครูใหญ่นะคะ ”

 

จอห์นเงียบไปเล็กน้อย เขามองเอวาที่มีสีหน้าเรียบเฉยและสวยงามแบบปกติด้วยสายตาไม่อยากเชื่อ

 

“ สรุปคุณจะเอาอย่างนี้ใช่มั้ย ” 

 

“ ที่นี่โรงเรียนค่ะคุณสติลินสกี้ และตอนนี้ดิฉันอยู่ในเวลางาน ” หญิงวัยกลางคนยังคงพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลแต่ห่างเหินแบบเดิม

 

“ โอเค ถ้าคุณ.. ครูใหญ่ว่าอย่างนั้น ” จอห์นยอมแพ้ “ ลูกชายผมก่อปัญหาอะไรครับ ครูใหญ่ ”

 

เอวาค่อยๆเล่าให้ฟังถึงสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นในวันนี้ โทมัสทำหน้าบอกบุญไม่รับ เขาก้มหน้ามองมือตัวเองและรูดซิปเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตขึ้นลงอย่างคนไม่มีอะไรทำ เขาไม่มีข้อแก้ตัวสำหรับเหตุการณ์นี้ ก็เขาผิดจริงๆ จะโดนลงโทษยังไงก็ทำเถอะ

 

จอห์นรับฟังอย่างสงบกว่าที่คิด นั่น...โคตรน่ากลัว เป็นสัญญาณอันตรายมากทีเดียว

 

“ แล้วทางนั้นเขาต้องการอะไรบ้าง ”

 

“ ถ้าเรื่องค่าเสียหายตรงนั้นไม่มีหรอก แต่เขาอยากให้โทมัสอยู่ห่างจากลูกชายของพวกเขาอย่างน้อย 10 ฟุต และไม่ต้องมายุ่งวั่นวายกันอีก”

 

มันทำให้โทมัสแค่นเสียงเหอะ! ออกมา เขาเองก็ไม่อยากยุ่งเกี่ยวกับแอรีสหรือเทเรซ่าแล้วเหมือนกัน เขาเข็ดแล้ว พอกันที

 

“ ฉันเดาว่าโทมัสคงทำตามได้อยู่แล้ว”

 

โทมัสกลอกตา 

 

“ แต่ปัญหามันไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้นอย่างเดียว ฉันอาจต้องทำโทษโทมัสที่เขามีเรื่องชกต่อย พยานบอกว่าโทมัสเข้าไปหาเรื่องแอรีสก่อนและเป็นฝ่ายใช้ความรุนแรงอยู่ฝ่ายเดียวโดยที่แอรีสไม่ตอบโต้”

 

ถึงตรงนี้จอห์นขมวดคิ้ว เขาทำหน้าเหมือนอยากค้านออกมาแต่ก็ไม่ทำ นั่งนิ่งฟังที่เอวาพูด ขณะที่โทมัสไม่ได้ตั้งใจฟัง เขาไถลตัวไปกับเก้าอี้ ยกแขนขึ้นมากอดอกและจินตนาการไปถึงป่าสนในแคลิฟอร์เนียที่พ่อเคยพาเขาไปตั้งแคมป์สมัยเด็ก

 

น้ำในแม่น้ำไหลเอื่อย เขาถอดรองเท้าถุงเท้าแล้วเขาขาจุ่ม สัมผัสน้ำเย็นสดชื่น มันทำให้เขาผ่อนคลายและอยากจะอยู่แบบนี้ไปทั้งวัน(หากว่าจะไม่โดนปลาตอดหรือเป็นโรคเท้าเปื่อยน่ะนะ)

 

“ ท..ม….”

 

“ โท...ม….”

 

“ โทมัส!”

 

สติของโทมัสกลับมาอีกครั้งตอนที่เขาถูกปรบมือเรียกตรงหน้า

 

เด็กหนุ่มกระพริบตาหลายครั้งและมองไปรอบๆ เขากำลังอยู่ในห้องสีสันสดใส นักจิตวิทยาในโรงเรียนสาวสวยผิวสีกำลังกอดอกมองเขาอยู่

 

“ สติของเธอมัวไปเที่ยวเล่นที่ไหนกันโทมัส”

 

โทมัสเม้มริมฝีปากเล็กน้อย เขาสบตาเธอและเบนสายตาไปทางอื่น จะว่าไปเขาถูกส่งมาคุยกับนักจิตวิทยาเพราะพฤติกรรมก้าวร้าวอย่างไม่มีที่มาที่ไป

 

“ เล่าให้ฉันฟังหน่อยได้มั้ย ” เธอคลี่ยิ้ม แต่ยังรักษาระยะห่างไม่แตะตัวเขา ซึ่งโทมัสนึกขอบคุณเธออยู่ในใจ

 

“ มัน..จำเป็นเหรอครับ ” เขาลองถาม 

 

“ ถ้ามันช่วยให้เธอสบายใจขึ้น ฉันมาอยู่ตรงนี้เพื่อช่วยเธอรับมือกับเรื่องแย่ๆนะ ”

 

“ ผมนึกว่าครูเป็นครูแนะแนว ”

 

หญิงสาวยิ้มอ่อน เหมือนเธอรู้มาก่อนว่าโทมัสจะใช้มุกนี้เพื่อหลีกเลี่ยงการคุยกับเธอ “ นั่นก็เป็น งานฉันเหมือนกัน ”

 

“ การเรียนเธอไม่ได้แย่ แต่เธอมีปัญหาเรื่องอื่น ” น้ำเสียงของเธอนุ่มนวลและพยายามปลอบโยน 

 

“ ผมจะสบายใจขึ้นถ้าครูไม่เข้ามายุ่งกับเรื่องในหัวผม ”

 

“ เธอทำให้ฉันทำงานยากนะโทมัส…. ”

 

เด็กหนุ่มไม่ตอบอะไร 

 

“ ถ้าเป็นแบบนี้มันอาจทำให้เธอต้องมาเจอฉันอีกหลายๆครั้งนะ ”

 

“ อย่างนั้นก็โชคดีหน่อย ที่ครูสวย ” เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้ามองครูสาวด้วยสายตากรุ้มกริ่ม เขายิ้มมุมปากส่งให้เธออย่างหยอกล้อ 

 

ลึกๆโทมัสรู้ว่าสิ่งที่เขาอยู่ไม่ใช่นิสัยของตัวเองเลย เขาแค่พยายามสวมหน้ากากแบดบอย...เพื่อซ่อนความอ่อนแอในใจเท่านั้น

 

“ เด็กน้อย… ” หญิงสาวว่า เธอกอดอกและมองโทมัสด้วยสายตาเอ็นดู “ ฉันเคยเจอแบบเธอมาเยอะเลยล่ะ ”

 

โอเค แปลว่าเธอจะบอกว่าเกมนี้เธอเป็นผู้ล่าอย่างนั้นล่ะสิ

 

“ มันค่อนข้างเป็นเรื่องส่วนตัวแต่ฉันคิดว่าเธอควรรู้ไว้ ” 

 

โทมัสเลิกคิ้ว เธอมีแฟนแล้ว มีคู่หมั้น หรือแต่งงานแล้วเหรอ? คิดว่าไม่นะ เขาไม่เห็นแหวนที่นิ้วนางของเธอเลย

 

“ ฉันเป็นเลสเบี้ยน”

 

นั่น… คิดไม่ถึงมาก่อน

 

OOO

 

หลังจากพบนักจิตวิทยาโทมัสก็ได้กลับบ้านกับพ่อ จอห์นถามเขาว่าเขาหิวหรือเปล่าและพอโทมัสพยักหน้าจอห์นก็ตบไฟเลี้ยวเข้าไปจอดที่ร้านอาหาร24ชั่วโมงที่อยู่ระหว่างทางกลับบ้าน สองพ่อลูกสติลินสกี้เปิดประตูลงจากรถคาดิแลคสีส้มอิฐ จอห์นเดินเข้าไปในร้านก่อนโดยไม่รอโทมัส ทั้งคู่เลือกนั่งบูธด้านนอกติดกระจกใส

 

“ โทมัส... ” จอห์นพูดและมันตามมาด้วยการพ่นลมหายใจลึกยาว มันไม่ใช่ข่าวดีสำหรับโทมัสเลย ไม่เลยสักนิด เขาเกือบจะกลืนน้ำลายอยู่แล้วตอนที่เด็กเสิร์ฟเดินเข้ามาที่โต๊ะ

 

“ รับอะไรดี? ” เธอเหมือนเด็กวัยรุ่นที่ถูกบังคับให้มาทำงานตรงนี้ ยังเคี้ยวหมากฝรั่งแจ๊บๆน่ารำคาญและทำหน้าบอกบุญไม่รับ

 

“ กาแฟหนึ่งแก้ว ขอบคุณ ” จอห์นเลื่อนเมนูคืนไปโดยไม่เหลือบสายตามอง 

 

“ ผมเอา…” เขากวาดตาและพลิกเมนู น้ำมันจากใบเมนูถึงกับติดมือมาด้วย นี่มัน..แย่ชะมัด “ ฟิชแอนด์ชิปกับโค้ก”

 

เด็กเสิร์ฟพยักหน้า จดรายการและถือเมนูกลับไปที่เคาน์เตอร์ เธอตะโกนบอกพ่อครัวเสียงดังจนได้ยินไปถึงหน้าร้าน 

 

“ เมื่อกี้.. พ่อมีอะไรจะพูดกับผมใช่มั้ย” เขาถามออกไป ปลายนิ้วยาวที่ซ่อนอยู่ใต้โต๊ะจับเข่าตัวเองด้วยความประหม่า “ บอกผมมาเถอะ ตอนที่ผมไปคุยกับครูแนะแนว พ่อกับแม่คุยอะไรกัน ”

 

ถ้ามันแย่ ซึ่งมันต้อง _ แย่ _ แน่ๆ… เขาจะได้ทำใจล่วงหน้า

 

จอห์นถอนหายใจออกมา เขาลูบหน้าตัวเอง เวลาที่จอห์นมีสีหน้าแบบนี้โทมัสรู้สึกว่าพ่อของเขาแก่ขึ้นอีกสิบปี เขาไม่เคยชอบสิ่งที่เห็นอยู่นี้เลย

 

“ แกต้องไปค่าย โทมัส... ”

 

“ ค่าย? ”

 

“ ใช่ ค่าย ”

 

“ หมายถึงค่ายแบบ ‘ ค่าย ’ ที่มีแคมปิ้งกลางป่า มีก่อกองไฟ และปิ้งมาร์ชเมลโล่น่ะนะ ”

 

จอห์นชะงัก เขาหรี่ตามองโทมัสและพ่นลมหายใจออกจมูก คำว่า ‘ ค่าย ’ นี่มันเข้าใจยากนักรึไง..วะ…

 

“ ฉันไม่รู้ว่าค่ายนั่นจะมีปิ้งมาร์ชเมลโล่แบบที่แกว่ารึเปล่า… ” จอห์นเว้นวรรค เหมือนเขาพยายามหาคำพูดดีๆอยู่ “ แต่มันชื่อว่า Runner Camp อย่างน้อยแกก็มั่นใจได้นะโทมัสว่าแกอาจจะยังได้เล่นกีฬาโปรดอยู่ ” 

 

แต่ไอ้โจ๊กตลกที่จอห์นพยายามเล่นนี้มันช่างฝืดเคืองและไม่ขำเอาเสียเลย โทมัสแค่นเสียงหัวเราะแห้งแล้งออกมาเล็กน้อย เขาเม้มริมฝีปากและถอนหายใจยาว มองออกไปนอกกระจกใส สุดลูกตานั้นเขาเห็นเนินเขาในเขตสวนสาธารณะของเมือง แต่ทำไมมันไม่ยักมีสายรุ้งและหม้อที่เต็มไปด้วยทองและความสุขนะ…

 

“ ผมต้องไปเมื่อไหร่ นานมั้ย ”

 

“ อาทิตย์หน้า 15 วัน ”

 

“ แล้วโรงเรียน? การบ้าน? ”

 

“ แกจะทำเรื่องกับเอวา และหลังจากนั้นคงต้องตามงานเยอะหน่อย... ”

 

นอกจากมันจะไม่มี ‘หม้อทอง’ ให้โทมัสแล้ว มันยังมี ‘การบ้าน’ เป็นกระตั้กให้อีกเหรอเนี่ย  _ เวร _ จริงๆ…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนหน้าไปค่ายแล้วว


	6. Thomas and Alby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> โทมัสถึงค่าย เขาเจอกับนิวท์และมินโฮเป็นครั้งแรก

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> พระเอกออกครบแล้วนะ

 

 

 

จอห์นขับรถมาส่งโทมัสถึงตีนเขาหน้าค่าย Runner Camp 

 

โทมัสกูเกิ้ลมาแล้ว และเขาก็ค้นพบว่าไอ้ค่ายเวรนี่เป็นค่ายดัดสันดานสำหรับเด็กวัยรุ่นเหลือขอที่โรงเรียนวินิจฉัยว่าควรได้รับการบำบัด ในรีวิวมีทั้งบอกว่าค่ายนี้เป็นเหมือนสรวงสวรรค์ และเลวร้ายเหมือนนรก 

 

สำหรับโทมัสเขาเชื่อว่ามันเป็นอย่างหลัง เพราะแค่มาถึงด้านหน้าค่าย สัญญาณโทรศัพท์ AT&T ของเขายังอ่อนจนแทบไม่มี ถ้าเข้าไปข้างในมือถือเขาคงกลายเป็นไอ้เครื่องไร้ประโยชน์ และไอ้คนรีวิวที่ชื่อว่า DarthVader994 (ต้องชมมันนะ หมอนี่มีรสนิยมดี) ยังบอกอีกด้วยว่า ‘ นายไม่ต้องกลัวไม่มีอะไรทำหรอก เพราะค่าย _ ห่า _ นี่ไม่มีอะไรทำจริงๆ เขายึดโทรศัพท์นายตั้งแต่วันแรก ตอนกลางคืนพวกนายแม่งจะไม่มีไฟฟ้าใช้ และถ้านายอยากมองเห็นนายต้องจุดตะเกียงเอา - อยากรู้มั้ยมนุษย์ถ้ำใช้ชีวิตยังไง? นายจะได้รู้ซึ้งในค่ายนี้เลยล่ะ ’

 

ทีแรกโทมัสคิดว่าไอ้ DarthVader994 มันโม้… แต่ตอนนี้ เขาชักจะเริ่มเชื่อมันแล้ว…

 

ค่ายนี่ตั้งอยู่ในป่า และมันรายล้อมไปด้วยป่าสนขึ้นสูงแบบเรียกได้ว่าแทบจะเป็นเขาวงกตและมันเป็นเขตสงวนในรัฐของเขา และไอ้หน่วยงานที่ดูแลค่ายนี้เองก็ได้เงินสนับสนุนจากนายกฯเมือง เพื่อทำเป็นแคมเปญหาเสียงมาแล้วสองสามสมัย ‘ CAMP IS GOOD - ดัดนิสัยเป็นสิ่งที่ดี ’ โคตรจะโฆษณาชวนเชื่อเลย ให้ตายเหอะ

 

“ เอาล่ะ พ่อจะมารับในอีก.. 2 อาทิตย์นะ ” จอห์นงับกระโปรงท้ายรถลงหลังจากโทมัสสะพายเป้และถือกระเป๋าเสื้อผ้าของเขาแล้ว “ กอดกันก่อนมั้ย ไอ้ลูกชาย? ”

 

แต่โทมัสพ่นลมหายใจ จอห์นหน้าเสียไปเล็กน้อย เขาเอามือลูบหน้าตัวเอง 

 

“ โอเค โชคดี ดูแลตัวเองล่ะ ”

 

โทมัสส่งเสียงตอบ มันใกล้เคียงกับคำว่า ‘ รู้แล้ว ’ และเด็กหนุ่มก็เดินเข้าไปหาเจ้าหน้าที่ของค่ายเพื่อให้เธอพาเขาเข้าไป ‘ ในค่าย ’ อีกที

 

เขา _ เกลียด _ ที่นี่…

 

โทมัสสรุปตั้งแต่วินาทีแรก

 

OOO

 

“ หวัดดี ฉันอัลบี ”

 

เด็กหนุ่มผิวสีรูปร่างสันทันและมีรอยยิ้มเป็นมิตรเอ่ยกับโทมัส เขายื่นมือที่ใหญ่และหนาของตัวเองมาให้โทมัสจับ ขณะที่เด็กหนุ่มอีกกว่าสิบคนยืนมุงดูเขาอยู่รอบๆลิฟต์ด้วยความตื่นเต้นปนอยากรู้อยากเห็น

 

โทมัสมองมือของอีกฝ่ายเล็กน้อยอย่างพิจารณา  เขาประหม่าและตื่นเต้นเป็นบ้า หัวใจของเขาเต้นแรงจนแทบจะทะลุอกออกมา เด็กในค่ายหลายคนมองเขาเหมือนเขาเป็นตัวประหลาดหรือไม่ก็กำลังประเมินคะแนนอยู่ซึ่งมันโคตรจะน่าอึดอัดเลยล่ะ สายตาเขาสอดส่องไปทั่วอย่างไม่ไว้ใจใคร แต่สุดท้ายมันก็วกกลับมาที่รอยยิ้มและมือที่มั่นคงของเด็กหนุ่มผิวสี เขายื่นมือไปจับมัน

 

“ ฉันโทมัส ” 

 

อัลบีออกแรงดึงและช่วยให้โทมัสขึ้นมาจากลิฟต์ 

 

“ นายเป็นคนสุดท้ายที่มาถึงของวันเลยนะ ” เด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ที่มีแววตาเจ้าเล่ห์พูดด้วยสำเนียงบริติชโดดเด่น เขาเป็นคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างอัลบีตอนแรกที่ประตูลิฟต์เปิด 

 

โทมัสเหมือนพูดไม่ออกไปชั่วขณะ เขาหาเสียงของตัวเองและพอกำลังจะพูดอะไรสักอย่างเพื่อตอบโต้สายตาจากอีกฝ่ายที่มองเขาอย่างพินิจ เขาก็ถูกขัดขึ้นเสียก่อน

 

ตุ้บ!

 

“ ของนายมีแค่นี้ใช่มั้ย? ” อัลบีโยนกระเป๋าเสื้อผ้าของโทมัสตามออกมา เด็กหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลาย หันกลับไปมองอัลบีและพยักหน้าก่อนจะยกมันขึ้นมา ส่วนเป้อีกใบนั้นเขาสะพายอยู่แล้ว

 

“ มาสิ ฉันจะพานายเดินดูรอบๆ นายมาช้า ” อัลบีปีนตามออกมาจากลิฟต์ เขาเช็ดมือของตัวเองกับกางเกงสองสามครั้ง

 

“ นายพลาดทัวร์ของเราไปตั้ง 3 ชั่วโมง ” สำเนียงบริติชเสริม 

 

โทมัสมั่นใจว่าเขาไม่ใช่เกย์… แต่ไอ้สำเนียงบริติชแบบนี้มันดันส่งผลกับผีเสื้อในท้องเขา และแววตาเจ้าเล่ห์คู่นั้นก็ยังมองตามเขาไม่เลิกจนต้องเป็นฝ่ายหลบสายตาก่อน โทมัสพยายามขมวดคิ้วใส่เด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์สำเนียงบริติช

 

“ ไม่เอาน่านิวท์ นายอย่าไปแซวเด็กใหม่สิ ” อัลบีพูดเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะ มือใหญ่นั้นตบหลังโทมัสเบาๆ “ มาเถอะ นายจะได้เอาของไปเก็บด้วย ”

 

โทมัสพยักหน้า เขาเดินตามอัลบีออกมาแค่สองคน

 

“ นายกูเกิ้ลค่ายเรามาก่อนหรือเปล่าโทมัส ” อัลบีถาม

 

โทมัสพยักหน้า

 

“ ทำนายหมดอารมณ์เลยล่ะสิ ” เด็กหนุ่มผิวสีหัวเราะออกมาเสียงดัง “ เออ ฉันรู้น่า... คอมเม้นท์รีวิวของไอ้ DarthVader994 ขู่นายไว้ซะเยอะล่ะสิ ”

 

“ นายรู้ได้ไง? ”

 

“ ไอ้เวรนั่นบังเอิญเป็นเพื่อนของพวกเราเอง หมอนี่มันมีอารมขันประหลาดๆน่ะ เดี๋ยวนายก็รู้จักมัน ”

 

โทมัสพ่นลมหายใจออกจมูก เขาว่าเขาไม่อยากรู้เท่าไหร่

 

“ อยู่ที่นี่เราทำทุกอย่างเองหมด นั่นไร่ข้าวโพดกับแปลงผัก ตรงนั้นเป็นครัว ตรงนู้นเป็นบ้านพัก และข้างหลังเป็นเครื่องปั่นไฟ แน่นอน ตอนกลางคืนเรามีไฟฟ้าใช้ โทมัส ” อัลบียิ้มรู้ทัน นั่นแปลว่าไอ้ DarthVader994 นั่นโม้จริงๆนี่หว่า… ไอ้กร๊วกนั่น.. ทำเขาใจเสียหมด

 

“ และนายไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงไป ในนี้ไม่มีผู้ใหญ่สักคน เพราะพวกเขาเชื่อว่าวัยรุ่นก็ควรจะช่วยกันแก้ปัญหาด้วยตัวเอง เขาจะให้พวกเรานี่ล่ะประเมินกันเองว่านายผ่านค่ายมั้ย และนิสัยไม่ดีที่นายเคยมีถูกบำบัดรึยัง ”

 

“ แล้วมันไม่มีปัญหาเหรอ? ” โทมัสอดถามไม่ได้

 

“ เช่นอะไรล่ะ ”

 

“ เช่นพวกนายช่วยกันโกหก เพราะ… ไม่รู้สิ เพื่อนนายอยากไปทำอย่างอื่นแล้ว ” เด็กหนุ่มยักไหล่ เขานึกไปถึงกลโกงหลายอย่างเชียวล่ะเพื่อให้รอดจากค่ายนี้ให้ไวที่สุด ใครจะอยากทนลำบากนานๆ สัญญาณโทรศัพท์ก็ไม่มี ท่าทางที่นี่จะไม่มีทีวิหรือเครื่องใช้ไฟฟ้าอำนวยความสะดวกอะไรมากมายด้วยแน่ๆ

 

“ อ่า.. ฉันเข้าใจที่นายหมายถึงเลย ” อัลบียิ้มกว้างเห็นฟันขาว “ ใช่ มันเคยมีอย่างนั้น แต่พวกเรา _ ไม่ทำ _ กัน เห็นอย่างนี้แต่พวกเราไม่โกงกันหรอกนะโทมัส นั่นแทบจะเป็นกฎเหล็กและเป็นปรัชญาของการอยู่ร่วมกันเลย พวกเรามีกันอยู่แค่ยี่สิบกว่าคนเท่านั้น นายก็เห็นว่าในนี้ไม่มีผู้ใหญ่สักคน ดังนั้นสิ่งสำคัญของพวกเราก็คือต้องเชื่อใจกันและซื่อสัตย์ต่อกัน ”

 

โทมัสนิ่งฟัง

 

“ ถ้าเราเผลอโกงให้หนึ่งครั้งแล้วพวกผู้ใหญ่จับได้ มันเสียมาถึงทุกคนในนี้ที่ไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิด… และมันก็จะยากขึ้นที่จะให้ผู้ใหญ่พวกนั้นเชื่อใจเราอีก เพราะสุดท้ายพวกเขาก็มองว่าเรามันเด็กเหลือขอเกินเยียวยาอยู่ดี ”

 

เด็กหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลาย เขาคิดไม่ถึงมาก่อนจริงๆ

 

“ นั่นฉันไม่รู้มาก่อน ”

 

“ ตอนนี้นายรู้แล้ว พวกเราเชื่อใจนายได้ใช่มั้ยโทมัส? ”

 

โทมัสกลืนน้ำลาย เขามองสบตาอัลบีและเห็นแต่ความมุ่งมั่นและเด็ดเดี่ยวในนั้น เขาปฏิเสธสายตาแบบนี้ไม่ได้

 

“ แน่นอน ” โทมัสพยักหน้า

 

OOO

 

โทมัสได้รู้หลังจากนั้นว่าอัลบีเป็นประธานค่ายนี้ เขาเป็นเหมือนหัวหน้าของทุกคนและตัดสินปัญหาทุกอย่าง ในค่ายนี้ อัลบีมีสิทธิ์เด็ดขาดในการตัดสินใจ และถ้าอัลบีไม่อยู่ คนที่มีอำนาจรองลงมาก็คือนิวท์ - เด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์สำเนียงบริติช

 

“ เตียงล่างนี้ไม่มีคนนอนเหรอ? ” โทมัสถามด้วยความประหลาดใจ เขานึกว่าทุกคนจะชอบนอนเตียงล่าง ไม่มีใครอยากนอนเตียงบนซะอีก

 

“ เป็นเตียงล่าง _ เตียงเดียว _ ของเราที่ว่าง หรือนายอยากนอนเตียงบน? ” อัลบีเลือกคิ้วกลับ “ เรามีเตียงบนที่ว่างเพียบเลยโทมัส ”

 

โทมัสส่ายหน้า

 

“ ฉันก็ว่างั้น เอาล่ะ วางของแล้วก็ไปเถอะ ฉันจะพานายไปรู้จัก ‘ เพื่อนร่วมเตียง ’ ของนาย ” โทมัสมั่นใจว่าอัลบีจงใจผสมคำนั่นขึ้นมาเพื่อให้เขารู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วน หรือบางทีไอ้ DarthVader994 นั่นอาจจะเป็นเด็กหนุ่มผิวสีนี่ก็ได้

 

“ โทมัสนี่ชัค ชัคนี่โทมัส เขาจะแชร์เตียงล่างของนาย ”

 

ชัคเป็นเด็กหนุ่มตัวอ้วนกลม แก้มยุ้ย ดวงตาใสแจ๋วเป็นประกาย และมีฟันกระต่าย อีกฝ่ายคงอายุน้อยกว่าเขาแน่ๆ และทุกอย่างในตัวชัคมันกรีดร้องออกมาว่าเจ้าหนูนี่ไม่มีทางเหยียบมดตาย ดังนั้นมันจึงเป็นเรื่องแปลกประหลาดมากที่ชัคถูกส่งมาอยู่ที่ค่ายนี่

 

“ หวัดดีโทมัส ” 

 

อีกฝ่ายยิ้มกว้าง และโทมัสคิดว่า.. เขาเห็นภาพชัคซ้อนกับ… หนูแฮมสเตอร์ยักษ์ ใช่… หรือไม่ก็ตัวชิพมังค์ ที่มีผมฟูทรงแอฟโฟร่น่ะนะ

 

“ นายช่วยชัคตัดฟืนอยู่ตรงนี้แล้วกัน ฉันไปก่อนล่ะ ฉันจะมาดูนายบ่อยๆนะ ถ้ามีปัญหาอะไรนายก็ไบอกฉันได้เลย ” อัลบียิ้มให้โทมัส เด็กหนุ่มบีบบ่าอีกฝ่ายด้วยแรงมากจนโทมัสเจ็บ ซึ่งเขามั่นใจว่าอัลบีไม่ได้ตั้งใจ 

 

“ เบา..เบา..หน่อยเพื่อน ”

 

“ เอ้า.. โทษทีๆ ฉันกะแรงไม่ค่อยถูกน่ะ ” อัลบีหัวเราะเสียงดัง เขาเดินไปตรงอื่นต่อและทิ้งโทมัสไว้กับเจ้าหนูแฮมสเตอร์ชัคแค่สองคน โทมัสเอามือเท้าเอว เขามองชัคและมองกองไม้

 

“ มาสิชัค ฉันช่วย ฉันต้องทำยังไงกับพวกนี้บ้าง ”

 

“ นายเอาไม้ตั้งตรง แล้วก็เอาขวานจาม ฉันจะเหลาไม่ให้นายก่อนเอง ” ชัคตอบอย่างกระตือรือร้น

 

“ โอเค ” โทมัสยักไหล่ เขาหยิบขวานขึ้นมากะน้ำหนักมือ ไม่เคยทำอย่างนี้มาก่อน แต่โอคอ่ะ ต้องลองดู.. เขาจับไม้ตั้งตรง แล้วจามขวานลงไป

 

ปึง!

 

ทำไมมันไม่เห็นง่ายอย่างที่กัปตันอเมริกาทำที่บ้านของคลินท์ บาร์ตันเลยวะ.. อ่อ นั่นมันหนังนี่หว่า…

 

โทมัสจามไม่เท่ากันเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว มันบิ่นไปกว่าครึ่ง และซีกใหญ่กระเด็นกระดอนไปไกลหลายฟุต ดีนะมันไม่กระแทกหัวใครเข้า

 

“ ระวังหน่อย ใครสั่งใครสอนให้นายจามขวานแบบนั้นกันวะ ” เสียงห้วนและห้าวจัดดังขึ้น รางสูงใหญ่ของคนเอเชียก้มหยิบไม้ซีกยั้นขึ้นมาแล้วโยนมันกลับไปในกองอย่างแม่นยำก่อนที่โทมัสจะไปเก็บมันซะอีก

 

“ เฮ้! น้ำในหูไม่เท่ากันเหรอ นายได้ยินที่พูดรึเปล่าน่ะ?” อีกฝ่ายตะโกน 

 

โทมัสสะดุ้ง สติเขากลับคืนมาหลังจากเมื่อกี้เขาเผลอจ้องไบเซปและกล้ามอกแน่นใต้เสื้อเชิ้ตเดนิมของอีกฝ่ายนานไปหน่อย สาบานจริงๆ...เขาไม่ได้เป็นเกย์

 

“ ไปเหอะมินโฮ หมอนี่อยู่กับชัค คงเพี้ยนๆเหมือนกัน ” เด็กหนุ่มอีกคนว่า เขามีผมสีฟางข้าวแห้งๆ รูปร่างผอมสูง ดูว่องไว แต่หลังค่อมเล็กน้อย

 

เอเชี่ยนที่ชื่อมินโฮพ่นลมหายใจออกจมูก และร่างสูงก็เดินจากไปพร้อมกับเพื่อนของเขา 

 

โทมัสพ่นลมหายใจยาวออกมา นี่เขาตื่นเต้นจนเผลอกลั้นลมหายใจตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ไม่มี 3P นะ มินโฮและนิวท์แชร์โทมัสกัน uvu เวลาจะกุ๊กกิ๊กก็กุ๊กกิ๊กแยกกัน และอัพทันถึงพาแนลอื่นที่ลงแล้วนะ


	7. Thomas and his conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> โทมัสกับนิวท์, โทมัสกับมินโฮ, อย่างละนิดอย่างละหน่อย ค่อยๆปูไปสู่...จุดพลิกผัน

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -

หลังจากเขาตามติดอัลบีราว 3 วันเหมือนลูกเป็ดตามแม่ มันก็ถึงเวลาที่โทมัสจะได้ทำงานกับคนอื่นในค่ายนอกจากชัคสักที

 

ชัคแนะนำคนที่เขาควรรู้จัก(หรือหลีกเลี่ยง)ในค่ายให้ฟัง เจ้าหนูนี่แจกแจงอย่างละเอียดเลยล่ะ

 

สองคนที่เขาเจอตอนตัดฟืนคือ ‘มินโฮ’ และ ‘เบน’

 

มินโฮเป็นเหมือนคีปเปอร์ของค่ายนี้ (มันคือ _ห่า_ อะไรอีกวะ - โทมัสเกือบหลุดปากถาม) พวกเขาคอยรักษาระเบียบและคุมกฎ ลงโทษพวกที่ทำผิดกฎในค่าย และอาจจะทำให้คนอื่นๆพลอยโดนหางเลขไปด้วย

 

ส่วนเบน…

 

ชัคอธิบายแค่เบนเป็นเพื่อนมินโฮ _แค่นั้นจริงๆ_

 

หมอนี่เหมือนพยายามทำตัวสนิทสนมกับเด็กหนุ่มเอเชี่ยนเพื่อแฮงค์เอ้าท์กับพวกเท่ๆในค่าย ซึ่งชัคก็พูดต่ออีกเหมือนกันว่ากลุ่มที่ว่าคืออัลบี, มินโฮ, และ นิวท์ (โอเค… เขากะแล้วไม่มีผิดว่าเด็กหนุ่มบริติชผมบลอนด์คนนั้นไม่ธรรมดา และอันที่จริงหมอนั่นก็ไม่ธรรมดาตั้งแต่เป็นรองประธานค่ายนี้แล้วด้วยซ้ำ)

 

นอกจากนี้ก็มี ‘กัลลี่’ อีกคน

 

เด็กหนุ่มผมสกินเฮดที่หน้าตาโมโหร้าย ชัคบอกว่ากัลลี่คือคนที่ควรอยู่ให้ห่างที่สุดในค่าย เขานิสัยงี่เง่าเหมือนหน้าตา และจะหาเรื่องนายอย่างถึงที่สุดถ้าหากว่าไปทำอะไรให้เขาไม่พอใจเข้า

 

นี่มันสุดยอดบูลลี่เลยนี่หว่า… โทมัสอดคิดในใจไม่ได้ เขาเคยบังเอิญสบตากับกัลลี่สองสามครั้ง เขามั่นใจว่าหมอนั่นมองเขาก่อน แต่โชคดีที่กัลลี่ยังไม่ตัดสินใจว่า เฮ้! ไอ้กร๊วกนี่หน้าตากวนตีนว่ะ ฉันไปหาเรื่องมันดีกว่า… ดังนั้นก็ถือว่าเขายังโชคดีอยู่บ้างล่ะนะ

 

และแน่นอน โชคดีอีกอย่างของวันคืออัลบีไม่ได้ให้เขาไปทำงานกับสุดยอดบูลลี่ในค่าย เขาให้โทมัสไปทำงานกับ… นิวท์ ที่ _แปลงผัก_

 

เยี่ยมไปเลย มันแทบจะทำให้เกิดสวนผีเสื้อในท้องเขาแน่ะ

 

“ ว่าไง เด็กใหม่ ”

 

นิวท์ทักด้วยสำเนียงบริติชเหมือนมีคนบีบจมูกเขาเอาไว้ นั่นเป็นการเปรียบเปรยที่แย่ แต่มันไม่เกินความจริงเท่าไหร่

 

“ ไง ” โทมัสทักตอบ เขามองสบตาของนิวท์ได้ไม่นานก็ต้องมองไปทางอื่น อีกฝ่ายมีดวงตาเหมือนแมว...ป่า.. เขาเห็นพายุ...ใต้สีน้ำตาลเข้มในตาของนิวท์

 

“ เริ่มชินกับที่นี่รึยัง ” เด็กหนุ่มผมทองถาม ยิ่งมองใกล้ๆ โทมัสยิ่งคิดว่านิวท์หน้าตาหล่อเหลาเหมือนเทวดาที่ยัง ว่าไงดีล่ะ ไม่โตเต็มที่? จะเป็นผู้ใหญ่ก็ไม่ใช่ จะเป็นเด็กก็ไม่เชิง เขามีเสน่ห์แบบเทวดาทุกประการ เทวดาที่ _ซุกซน_ และ _อันตราย_ น่ะ...

 

“ เฮ้! เด็กใหม่? ได้ยินที่ฉันพูดมั้ย ”

 

โทมัสเกือบจะสะดุ้ง นิวท์ก้าวเข้ามาใกล้เขาขนาดนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่? เขากระแอมไอ ประหม่าเล็กน้อย ผีเสื้อกระพือปีกอยู่ในท้องอย่างกับพายุ เขาพยายามสุดๆไม่ให้เสียงของตัวเองสั่น

 

“ ฉันกำลัง..คิดอยู่ ว่าฉันควรตอบนายยังไง ” โทมัสยักไหล่ เขามองไปทางอื่นเพื่อหลบสายตาของนิวท์ ตอนนั้นเองที่เขาเห็นอะไรบางอย่าง “ เฮ้! นั่นมันเป็นเขตหวงห้ามไม่ใช่เหรอ ทำไมสองคนนั้นได้เข้าไปล่ะ ”

 

โทมัสถามขึ้นมาด้วยความประหลาดใจ ในค่ายนี้รายล้อมด้วยป่าสน ซึ่งพวกเขาไม่ถูกอนุญาตให้เข้าไป เนื่องจากทางในนั้นคล้ายกันมากจนเหมือนเดินวนเป็นเขาวงกต ยิ่งลึกเข้าไปยิ่งมีสัตว์ร้ายอย่างสิงโตภูเขา และอื่นๆ แต่กลับมีคนสองคนกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งออกมา..

 

“ นั่น.. นั่นมินโฮกับเบน.. ใช่มั้ย? ”

 

มันเหมือนโทมัสคุยกับตัวเองมากกว่าจะถามนิวท์ เขาว่าใช่ มันต้องเป็นสองคนนั้นแน่

 

“ นิวท์ไหนนายบอกว่าไม่มีใครได้รับอนุญาตให้เข้าไป..ไง… ” เสียงของโทมัสถูกกลืนลงไปในลำคออย่างง่ายดายเมื่อเขาหันหลังกลับมาแล้วพบว่านิวท์เข้ามายืนใกล้เขามากแค่ไหน เด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อย แววตาเขามองโทมัสเหมือนกำลังตำหนิ

 

“ ฟังฉันนะโทมัส… ทอมมี่ ”

 

โทมัสกลืนน้ำลาย ทำไมชื่อ ‘ ทอมมี่ ’ ที่ออกมาจากปากและสำเนียงบริติชแบบนั้นถึงทำให้เขารู้สึกจั๊กจี้ในท้องชะมัดยาด ไม่มีใครเรียกชื่อเขาแบบนี้ แต่เขากลับรู้สึก...ไม่โกรธ..?

 

“ อัลบีอธิบายกับนายแล้วใช่มั้ยว่าทุกคนที่นี่ทำตามกฏของเรา ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะเป็นกัลลี่ก็ตาม ” นิวท์อธิบายด้วยเสียงที่โทมัสแทบจะจับอารมณ์ความรู้สึกไม่ได้ อีกฝ่ายยื่นมือมาและบีบบ่าเขาเอาไว้ “ แต่การที่สองคนนั้นทำได้ แปลว่ามันเป็นข้อยกเว้น และมันถูกต้องแล้ว มันไม่ผิดกฎ ”

 

โทมัสอยากจะค้าน แต่…

 

 

“ ฉันรู้ว่านายสงสัย แต่นายจะไม่ตั้งคำถาม ใช่มั้ยทอมมี่ ”

 

“ ... ”

 

“ เชื่อฉันสิ มันดีกับนายมากกว่าจริงๆ ”

 

ลมที่นิวท์เป่าออกมามันทำให้เขาอดรู้สึกจั๊กจี้ไม่ได้ มันใกล้มาก จริงๆนะ โทมัสไม่ได้คิดไปเองแน่

 

เขาได้ยินมาว่าคนบริติชถือตัว แต่ไม่เห็นนิวท์จะเป็นอย่างนั้น หมอนี่จับตัวเขามากเท่าที่จะทำได้ บางครั้งบีบบ่า บางครั้งแตะไหล่ และบางครั้งก็เอามือแตะหลังล่างเขา มันแทบจะทำให้ท้องเขาระเบิดเพราะแรงกระพือของผีเสื้อทั้งสวน

 

และเมื่อฝ่ามืออุ่นของนิวท์สัมผัสท้องแขนเขา นิ้วผอมนั้นกำรอบข้อมือเขาที่มีแต่กระดูก.. มันทำให้โทมัสงึมงำออกมา

 

“ ก็ได้.. ”

 

นิวท์ยิ้ม มันเป็นยิ้มที่ไม่ได้ช่วยให้โทมัสไว้ใจอีกคนเท่าไหร่เลย

 

โทมัสบ่ายหน้าหลบสายตาอีกฝ่ายที่มองมา เขาเอามือถูหลังคอตัวเองอย่างเก้ๆกังๆ ไม่รู้จะหลบไปตรงไหนในเมื่อตอนนี้หลังเขากำลังชนกับไม้หลักที่ถูกปักไว้กับดินเพื่อปลูกต้นไม้อะไรสักอย่าง และอีกฝ่ายก็ยังจับข้อมือเขาเอาไว้อยู่

 

“ ดี... ” เด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ว่า ขยับยิ้มจนตาหยี อีกฝ่ายปล่อยมือและก็ถอยออกมา โทมัสรู้สึกขอบคุณอีกฝ่ายในใจ เขาหายใจได้ทั่วท้องอีกครั้ง

 

“ เอาล่ะ ทีนี้ถ้านายรู้หน้าที่ก็ไปเก็บปุ๋ยในป่ามาได้แล้ว ”

 

ปุ๋ย?

 

“ งงอะไรเล่า ปุ๋ยไง ปุ๋ยตามธรรมชาติน่ะ ” นิวท์หัวเราะในลำคอก่อนจะก้มหยิบบุ้งกี๋ที่ท่าทางจะผ่านการใช้งานมาอย่างโชกโชนให้เขา โทมัสรับมันมา เขายังตามนิวท์ไม่ค่อยทัน หรือโอเค เอาอาจจะตามทัน แต่เขาก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าสิ่งที่คิดนั้นถูกต้องจริงหรือเปล่า

 

“ อย่าลืมนะ เอาแบบแห้งๆหน่อย ไม่งั้นนายคงเหม็นแย่ ”

 

โอเค มันเป็นอย่างที่คิดจริงๆด้วย

 

“ รู้แล้วน่ะ ” โทมัสเบ้หน้าออกมา เด็กหนุ่มงึมงำตอบรองประธานค่ายด้วยสายตาเคืองนิดๆ คนตั้งเยอะแยะดันใช้เขาไปเก็บอึในป่า นี่เยี่ยมไปเลย…

 

OOO

 

เสียงไม้เผาไหม้ในกองไฟสลับกับเสียงเชียร์อย่างสนุกสนานกับเกมมวยปล้ำที่เกิดขึ้นสร้างสีสันให้กับค่ายเป็นอย่างมาก โทมัสเห็นสีส้ม เหลือง แดง น้ำเงิน และขาวสลับกันไปในเปลวเพลิงที่ลุกท่วมหัว มันส่องสว่างและแทบจะเป็นศูนย์กลางของคนในค่าย

 

มีแค่ไม่กี่คนเท่านั้นที่ไม่สนใจเกมกีฬา หนึึ่งคือชัค และสองคือเขา… ที่สนใจสิ่งที่ชัคกำลังทำอยู่

 

“ อะไรน่ะ ชัค? ” โทมัสถาม เขาชะโงกหน้าไปมองแท่งไม้ในมืออ้วนๆของเด็กชายอีกคน

 

ชัคสะดุ้ง เอารีบเอามือปิดมัน แก้มยุ้ยแดงขึ้นมาเหมือนอายที่จะให้โทมัสเห็น ฝ่ามือชื้นเหงื่อของเด็กหนุ่มบีบเข้าหากันด้วยความประหม่า

 

“ มะ ไม่มีอะไรหรอกน่า.. นายอย่าสนใจเลย ” ชัคพูดปัด เขาส่ายหน้าไปมาและห่อไหล่เหมือนมันจะช่วยปกป้องตัวเองได้

 

“ เฮ้ๆ โอเค ถ้านายไม่อยากให้ดูฉันไม่ดูแล้ว ” โทมัสรีบพูดขึ้น เขาชูมือทั้งสองข้างให้ชัคเห็นและกระเถิบตัวเว้นระยะห่างกับเด็กชายอีกคนเล็กน้อยให้สบายใจขึ้น โทมัสเองก็ไม่ต้องการให้คนอื่นมาอยู่ในพื้นที่ส่วนตัวของเขาเองเหมือนกัน และถ้ามีไอ้ขี้เสือกมาวุ่นวายกับเขานักเขาก็จะต่อยมันให้เห็นดาว จะได้คิดอะไรได้บ้าง

 

ชัคมีท่าทางผ่อนคลายขึ้น เด็กชายเหมือนยิ้มกับตัวเองและทำอะไรเงียบๆนั่นไปต่อ โทมัสจึงเริ่มกวาดสายตามองรอบตัวอีกครั้ง นิวท์นั่งคุยอะไรสักอย่างกับอัลบีที่ที่นั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามกับเขา เด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์คงเล่นตลกหรือพูดอะไรบางอย่างออกมาอัลบีถึงขำจนเอามือตบเข่าตัวเองฉาด ถัดไปจากนั้นคือกลุ่มของฟรายแพนหรือกุ๊กประจำค่าย ที่ถือว่าครัวเป็นดินแดนศักดิ์สิทธิ์ และห้ามคนนอกเข้ามายุ่มย่าม และถัดไปอีกคือเพื่อนร่วมค่ายที่โทมัสยังจำชื่อไม่ได้และไม่มีโอกาสได้พูดคุย… และนั่น...มินโฮ… นั่นเบน.. วินสตัน และมินโฮ.. เดี๋ยวนะ? มินโฮอีกแล้วเหรอ

 

โทมัสเผลอขมวดคิ้ว มันไม่มีทางที่เขาจะเห็นมินโฮได้สองคน นอกเสียจากว่าสายตาของเขาถูกดึงดูดให้หันกลับไปมองเด็กหนุ่มชาวเอเชียคนนั้นอีก

 

และนี่ก็เป็นครั้งที่สามแล้ว…

 

โทมัสเผลอสบถออกมา เขาบังเอิญสบตากับมินโฮเข้าเต็มๆ

 

ร่างสูงผมดำเลิกคิ้วเข้มนั้นขึ้นเล็กน้อยก่อนจะยกแขนขึ้นมากอดอกตัวเองจนกล้ามเนื้อไบเซปนูนขึ้นมาจนโทมัสลอบกลืนน้ำลาย แววตานิ่งและดุดันเหมือนเหยี่ยวที่คอยมองตามเหยื่อของมันทำให้โทมัสหายใจได้ไม่ทั่วท้อง เขาสบตามินโฮได้อีกแค่สามวินาทีก็หลุบสายตาหนี ใบหน้าแดงก่ำไปถึงหูและหลังคอ

 

เวรเอ๊ย..

 

โทมัส สตีเว่น สติลินสกี้! เรียกสติของตัวเองกลับมาเดียวนี้เลย โทมัสคิดและตบแก้มตัวเองแรงๆ

 

นายไม่ใช่เกย์ นายไม่ใช่เกย์ นายไม่ใช่เกย์ นายไม่ใช่...เกย์… นายแค่เผลอสนใจผู้ชาย แค่นั้นเองจริงๆ มันไม่มีอะไรเสียหาย…ใจเย็นๆ นายแค่อยากเป็นเพื่อนพวกเขา เหมือนกับชัค.. เหมือนกับอัลบี… เหมือนกับสไตล์… และเดเร็ค.. ที่เอากัน... โว้ยยยย!! นี่ไม่ใช่แล้ว!!! เขาต้องบ้าไปแล้วแน่ๆ

 

“ เฮ้ โทมัส นายเป็นอะไรน่ะ? ” ชัคสะกัดเพื่อนตัวเอง นั่นเรียกสติโทมัสกลับคืนมา เขากระพริบตาสีทองของตัวเองหลายครั้งและหันกลับมามองชัคที่จ้องเขาอยู่ด้วยสายตาเป็นห่วง

 

“ ป..เปล่า ” โทมัสหาเสียงของตัวเองเจอในที่สุด มือเรียวยาวลูบใบหน้าเหนื่อยล้าหลายครั้ง บาางทีเขาควรไปพักผ่อนนอนเอาแรง เผื่อจะได้คิดอะไรให้ถี่ถ้วนขึ้น “ ฉันว่าฉันกลับไปที่บ้านพักก่อนดีกว่า… นายเสร็จแล้วก็ตามไปนะชัค ”

 

“ เกิดอะไรขึ้น นายไม่สนุกเหรอ? ” ชัคถามด้วยใบหน้าตื่นตระหนก ตอนนี้อีกฝ่ายเหมือนแพนด้าแดงที่กำลังยืนสองขาแล้ว โทมัสชักอยากรู้… ชัคจะเป็นอะไรได้อีก

 

“ ไม่ ฉันแค่เหนื่อยน่ะ ” เขาตบบ่าเด็กชายเบาๆ “ ราตรีสวัสดิ์นะชัค ”

 

“ อ่อ.. โอเค ราตรีสวัสดิ์ โทมัส ”

 

และโทมัสก็หมุนตัวเดินเงียบๆกลับไปที่บ้านพักแค่คนเดียว… โดยที่มีสายตาของคนๆหนึ่งคอยจ้องตามจนคล้อยหลังไป

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> รู้สึกได้เลยว่าช่วงท้ายมันตะกุกตะกัก U_U และโทมัสใจร้ายกับชัคมาก LOL จริงๆเราแอบคิดนะว่าถ้าเด็กสองคนนี้เจอกันโดยไม่มีบรรยากาศซีเรียสของสภาพแวดล้อมมันจะเป็นยังไง ชัคจะเป็นไซด์คิกที่โทมัสชอบแหย่เล่นหรือเปล่าน้า หรือจะเป็นน้องชายที่โทมัสทำตัวเป็นพี่ชายคอยปกป้อง


	8. Thomas and a Sick Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เกิดเรื่องกับโทมัส นิวท์และมินโฮมาช่วย...ในตอนสุดท้ายน่ะนะ เพราะโทมัสต้องช่วยเหลือตัวเองก่อน

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual harassment, มีฉากคุกคามทางเพศ

**CAMP. 8**   **\- Thomas and a sick Bastard**

 

 

 

อากาศตอนกลางคืนมันเย็นกว่ากลางวัน

 

แต่มันก็ไม่ได้เย็นขนาดนั้นอยู่ดี

 

โทมัสไม่ได้นอนห่มผ้า มันกองอยู่ที่ปลายเตียงเกือบจะร่วงลงไปกองกับรองเท้าบูทที่เขาถอดทิ้งไว้ เขานอนอยู่คนเดียวในบ้านพักขณะที่คนอื่นกำลังสนุกสนานอยู่รอบกองไฟ กำลังสะลืมสะลือ อยู่ในช่วงกึ่งหลับกึ่งตื่น เด็กหนุ่มพลิกตัวไปมาเพื่อหาท่านอนที่สบายที่สุดจนกระทั่งเขาได้ยินเสียงแปลกๆ

 

มันเป็นเสียง _เฉอะแฉะ_..? ที่ชวนคิดลึก

 

โทมัสขมวดคิ้ว เขาได้ยินเสียงแบบนี้แล้วนึกถึงตอนเป็นเด็กที่ตัวเองเอามือตบแอ่งน้ำในห้องน้ำ หรือบีบเจ้าเป็ดยางสีเหลืองจนน้ำพุ่ง… เด็กหนุ่มปรือตาขึ้นมามอง และภาพที่เห็นมันทำเอาเขาผงะอ้าปากค้าง

 

เบ็นยืนอยู่ที่ปลายเตียงของเขา ซิปกางเกงเปิดอ้าซ่าและกำลังกำมือรอบตรงเป้ากางเกง ช่วยตัวเองอยู่ต่อหน้าโทมัส...

 

เสียงเปียกแฉะและเสียงหอบหายใจฟืดฟาดของเบ็นทำให้ดวงตาของโทมัสเบิกโพลงมากขึ้น สติของเด็กหนุ่มกลับมาครบถ้วนตอนที่ร่างกายผอมแห้งของเด็กหนุ่มอีกคนเกร็งกระตุก ฉีดพ่นน้ำสีขาวขุ่นออกมาเลอะเปรอะเปื้อนฝ่ามือพร้อมกับเสียงครางอย่างสุขสม

 

“ …อ..อื้ม..! โท..มั..ส ”

 

หัวใจของโทมัสเต้นแรงจนจะทะลุออกมาจากอก เด็กหนุ่มขากระตุกถีบเบ็นออกไปจนอีกฝ่ายถอยหลังชนเข้ากับเตียงสองชั้นฝั่งตรงข้าม โทมัสลุกจากที่นอน วิ่งหนีออกมาจากบ้านพักพร้อมกับตะโกนเสียงดังสนั่น

 

**“ อ๊ากกกกกกกกกกกก! ช่วยด้วยยยยยย!!! ”**

 

 

 

นั่นเป็น _เรื่องใหญ่_ ที่สุดเท่าที่จัดกิจกรรมค่ายมา…

 

ใหญ่ _มาก_  จริงๆ

 

โทมัสนั่งตัวสั่นอยู่ตรงกลางวง รอบตัวเขาถูกรายล้อมด้วยอัลบี นิวท์ และมินโฮ เขาอยู่ในบ้านพักอีกหลังที่แยกออกมาที่ดูเหมือนจะพิเศษมากกว่าบ้านหลังอื่น ซึ่งมีแค่เตียงนอนเต็มไปหมด ที่นี่เหมือนบ้าน ที่มีห้องน้ำและห้องนอนแยก อัลบีบอกว่าเดิมทีบ้านหลังนี้เป็นของพวกครูฝึกหรือเจ้าหน้าที่ของค่ายมาพักเพื่อดูแล หรืออีกความหมายหนึ่งคือจับตามองพวกเขา

 

“ ไหนนายเล่าให้ฟังอีกรอบได้มั้ยว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น? ” อัลบีพูดเสียงดังฟังชัด เขากอดอกมองโทมัสด้วยสายตาหนักแน่น จริงจัง และไม่ตัดสินเด็กหนุ่ม

 

“ ฉัน.. มัน..เอ่อ… ” โทมัสสั่นไปถึงปลายนิ้ว ภาพที่เห็นมันยังติดตาอยู่จนไม่สามารถลืมได้ง่ายๆ ความรู้สึกคลื่นเหียนตีรวนขึ้นมาจนเขาอยากจะอาเจียน

 

“ นายดื่มนี่หน่อยแล้วกัน เผื่อจะรู้สึกดีขึ้น ”

 

นิวท์พูดขึ้น เขายื่นแก้วพลาสติกสีแดงให้โทมัส เด็กหนุ่มรับมันมาดื่มด้วยมืออันสั่นเทา เขาไม่ได้มองด้วยซ้ำว่ามันเป็นอะไร ยกแก้วกระดกดื่มรวดเดียวหมดถึงได้รู้สึกถึงความร้อนที่ไหลผ่านลำคอราวกับกำลังโดนเผา โทมัสแทบไม่รับรู้ถึงรสชาติใดๆทั้งสิ้น เขาเงยหน้ามองนิวท์ที่กำลังยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ เบิกตาตกใจพอกัน…

 

“ นายเอาอะไรให้ฉันดื่ม ” โทมัสถามออกมา เขามั่นใจว่ากฎค่ายห้ามนำเครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์เข้ามา

 

อัลบีขำพรืด ส่วนมินโฮส่ายหน้า ราวกับสองคนนี้รู้อยู่แล้ว

“ นิวท์ ” อัลบีส่งเสียงเตือนหลังจากเขากลั้นหัวเราะได้สำเร็จ มันไม่เหมือนหัวหน้าค่ายคนนี้กำลังดุเพื่อนตัวเองเลย

 

“ แค่สก๊อตช์น่าเพื่อน ไม่มีอะไรน่ากลัวสักหน่อย ” เด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ยักไหล่ เขามองโทมัส “ เอาอีกแก้วมั้ย? ”

 

โทมัสรู้ว่าเขาควรปฏิเสธ แต่ตอนนี้สถานการณ์ที่เผชิญอยู่มันหนักหนาเกินไป เขาต้องการแอลกอฮอล์ในกระแสเลือด  _เยอะๆ_ เลย

 

คิดก่อนจะยื่นแก้วพลาสติกให้นิวท์ด้วยมือที่สั่นน้อยลง

 

โทมัสกระดกแก้วที่สองรวดเดียวหมดโดยไม่สบตาใครทั้งนั้น เขาเช็ดปากด้วยหลังมือ

 

โอเค เอาล่ะ…

 

เขาคิดว่าเขา _พร้อม_ จะเล่าเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นแล้ว

 

“ ฉันกลับไปที่บ้านพักก่อนคนแรก ตอนนั้นพวกนายกำลังสนุกกันอยู่ กัลลีเล่นมวยปล้ำ อะไรก็ตามเถอะ… ฉันกลับมานอนก่อน ฉันหลับไปได้สักพักฉันก็ตื่นขึ้นมาเพราะเสียงแปลกๆ ”

 

โทมัสกลืนน้ำลายฝืดคอเล็กน้อย

 

“ หมอนั่น.. กำลังช่วยตัวเองอยู่ที่ปลายเตียงของฉัน ”

 

พูดถึงตรงนี้แล้วโทมัสขนลุกซู่ขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ นี่มันเข้าข่ายการคุกคามทางเพศเลยล่ะ ถึงแม้ว่าทั้งเขาและเบ็นจะเป็นเด็กผู้ชายทั้งคู่ก็ตาม

 

“ เบ็นไม่ได้มีนิสัยอย่างนั้น ” เสียงทุ้มห้วนจัดของมินโฮพูดขึ้นมาทันทีที่โทมัสกล่าวจบ เด็กหนุ่มเอเชี่ยนมองโทมัสด้วยสายตาดุดันไม่ไว้ใจ เหมือนหมาป่าที่มองคนที่พยายามบุกรุกหรือทำร้ายฝูงของมัน

 

“ ใช่สิ นายไม่ได้โดนอย่างฉันนี่หว่า ” โทมัสพึมพำโต้ตอบกลับไป เขาสบตามินโฮได้แค่ไม่นานจริงๆ

 

มินโฮพ่นลมหายใจแรง แค่เสียงหายใจโทมัสก็รับรู้ได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่พอใจมาก

 

“ จะพูดอะไรก็มองหน้าฉันด้วย เด็กใหม่ อย่าทำตัวขี้ขลาดหลบสายตา ”

 

มันทำให้โทมันถึงกับขนลุกเกรียว

 

“ โว้วๆ ใจเย็นหน่อยเพื่อน ” อัลบีส่งเสียงปราม เขาจับไหล่มินโฮให้เด็กหนุ่มเอเชี่ยนใจเย็นลง

 

“ นายทำให้หมอนี่กลัวนะ อย่าใจร้ายกับเขานักเลยน่า ” นิวท์ว่าอีกเสียง เจ้าของสำเนียงบริติชนั่งลงข้างโทมัสและตบไหล่อีกฝ่ายเบาๆ

 

“ ฉันใจร้ายตรงไหน ” คิ้วเข้มๆนั่นขมวดเข้าหากันว่าเดิม มองทั้งอัลบีและนิวท์อย่างขอ...ไม่สิ  _เค้น_ เอาความเห็นจากเพื่อนทั้งสอง

 

คำว่าเอเชี่ยนตาดุ...โคตรจะเป็นจริงสำหรับคี มินโฮ

 

นิวท์กลอกตา ส่วนอัลบีนวดหว่างคิ้วของตัวเอง

 

“ โอเคเพื่อน เอาเป็นว่า มันเกิดเรื่องแบบนั้นขึ้น ” อัลบีพูดด้วยเสียงโทนกลาง ดึงความสนใจเพื่อนกลับมาสู้ปัญหาหนักใจตรงหน้า “ ฉันเสียใจที่ต้องบอกแบบนี้นะโทมัส แต่เราไม่มีหลักฐานว่าเบ็นเป็นคนทำ ”

 

โทมัสชะงักกึก ตาสีน้ำตาลทองเงยขึ้นมามองอัลบีด้วยสายตาประหลาดใจระคนตกใจ และมันก็ตามมาด้วยแววตาตื่นกลัว

 

“ นายว่า...อะไรนะ…? ”

 

เขาต้องหูฝาดไปแน่ๆ มันยังมีเรื่องอะไรแบบนี้อยู่อีกเหรอวะ

 

“ ฉันเข้าใจนายนะโทมัส แต่ยังไงที่เราทำได้ก็เป็นแค่การกล่าวหาเบ็นเฉยๆ นายไม่มีหลักฐาน…”

 

อัลบีพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงแบ่งรับแบ่งสู้ เขาเป็นประธานค่าย และหน้าที่เขาคือต้องให้ความเป็นธรรมกับทุกคนอย่างยุติธรรมและเท่าเทียม อัลบีฟังเรื่องนี้จากปากโทมัสแล้ว เขาเองก็ต้องฟังมันจากปากของเบ็นอีกเช่นกัน เสียแต่ว่าตอนนี้ ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าเบ็นอยู่ที่ไหน ไม่แม้แต่มินโฮ ที่เบ็นแทบจะเกาะติดหมอนี่ตลอดเวลา

 

“ แล้วยังไง..นายจะบอกว่าฉันทำอะไรไม่ได้เลยนอกจากจะมีหลักฐานงั้นเหรอ ” โทมัสพูดออกมาอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ

 

“ นายจะให้มันเกิดขึ้นอีกครั้งเหรอ อัลบี? ”

 

ถึงเขากับเบ็นจะเป็นผู้ชายทั้งคู่ และโทมัสก็ผ่านการช่วยตัวเองมาแล้วหลายครั้งเขาก็อดหลอนไม่ได้ สีหน้าและน้ำเสียงของเบ็นที่เรียกเขา…

 

_มันน่าขยะแขยงสิ้นดี…_

 

ถ้านี่คืออาการที่เรียกว่าโฮโมโฟเบีย… มันก็คงเป็นอย่างนั้น

 

โทมัสไม่ได้เกลียดเกย์อย่างสไตล์ หรือเดเร็ค(และเด็กหนุ่มหน้าคมเข้มคนนี้ก็ออกจะฮ็อทด้วยซ้ำไป) แต่เขาเกลียดเกย์อย่างเบ็น ที่ _ล้ำเส้น_ กับเขา...

 

“ ไม่.. ฉันไม่ได้หมายถึงแบบนั้น ” อัลบีค้าน แต่เด็กหนุ่มผิวสีพูดมันออกมาอย่างไม่เต็มเสียงนัก

 

“ ใช่แล้ว เพราะว่าเขาจะให้ฉันไปอยู่เป็นเพื่อนนายด้วยต่างหาก เพื่อไม่ให้มันเกิดเหตุการณ์แบบนั้นขึ้นอีก หรือถ้าเกิดฉันก็จะได้เป็นพยานไง ” สำเนียงบริติชเสริม และมันทำให้เพื่อนทั้งสองคนของเขาประหลาดใจ

 

“ ฉันพูดเหรอ? ”

 

“ ใช่ นายพูด  _อัลบี_  ”

 

นิวท์ขยิบตาให้อีกฝ่ายในตอนที่โทมัสไม่ได้มอง แค่นั้นอัลบีก็รู้ไปถึงไหนแล้วว่าเพื่อนรักของเขาคิดจะทำอะไร

 

_ไอ้เวรเอ๊ย..._

 

“ อ่อออ ใช่.. ฉัน _พูด_  นิวท์ ”

 

อัลบีกอกอกและพยักหน้า เขาจงใจมองเพื่อนบริติชของตัวเองด้วยสายตากึ่งเบื่อหน่ายกึ่งเอือมระอา ก่อนจะร้องอุ๊กก! ออกมาด้วยความจุกเพราะโดนมินโฮถองที่สีข้างอย่างแรง

 

_นายแม่งก็เอาด้วยอีกคนเหรอวะ?!_

 

เด็กหนุ่มผิวสีถามเพื่อนด้วยสายตาเบิกกว้าง

 

มินโฮไม่มองอัลบีแม้แต่นิดเดียว เขาเอาแต่จ้องโทมัสที่ลูบหน้าตัวเองและหลบสายตาคมกริบอยู่ด้วยความประหม่าและตื่นกลัว ถึงแม้ว่านิวท์จะโอบบ่าและปลอบเขาอยู่ก็ตาม

 

“ และนายสบายใจได้โทมัส เพราะ  _มินโฮ_  จะสลับคอยดูแลนายกับนิวท์อีกคน ”

 

อัลบีประกาศ เขาว่าหลังจบค่ายควรมีใครสักคนมอบถ้วยเพื่อนดีเด่นให้เขาเชียวล่ะ

 

ทว่า นั่นทำให้นิวท์หันขวับขึ้นมามองเพื่อนตัวเองทั้งสองคน โดยเฉพาะเพื่อนเอเชี่ยน

 

_ถามจริง?_

 

มินโฮเขม่นตามองเพื่อนด้วยสายตาเอาจริงเอาจัง เขาชูสองนิ้วชี้ที่ตาตัวเอง ก่อนจะชี้หน้านิวท์เพื่อบอกว่า  _ฉันจับตามองนายอยู่_

 

_โอ! มันต้องสนุกแน่ๆ_

 

นิวท์แสยะยิ้มชั่วร้ายออกมาแว่บหนึ่ง ขณะที่ประสานสายตากับมินโฮ แน่นอนทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นโทมัสไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรด้วย...สักอย่าง

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อยากอธิบายการกระทำอัลบีนิดนึงนะ ถึงอัลบีจะเชื่อโทมัสว่าเกิดเรื่องแบบนั้นกับเขาจริง แต่เขาไม่สามารถสรุปได้ว่าเบ็นทำ เพราะยังไม่ได้สาวเรื่องนี้กับเบ็น แถมเจ้าตัวยังไม่อยู่อีก เขาต้องให้ความเป็นธรรม ต้องฟังเรื่องนี้กับเบ็นก่อน ถ้าเบ็นผิดจริงก็ค่อยว่าไปตามผิด อัลบีไม่สามารถเข้าข้างโทมัสได้แค่เพราะเขา 'ถูกชะตา' กับอีกฝ่ายมากกว่าเบ็น


	9. Thomas and a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> โทมัสสับสน—มาก! เขายืนยันว่าตัวเองไม่ใช่เกย์... หรืออย่างน้อยนั่นก็เป็นสิ่งที่พยายามจะเชื่อ—หลอกตัวเอง?

CAMP. 9 - Thomas and a Kiss

 

 

“ มันจำเป็นขนาดนี้เลย? ”

“ แน่นอนที่สุด ”

“ ให้ตอบอีกรอบ… ”

“ ฉันยืนยันคำตอบเดิม ”

โทมัสถอนหายใจ

เด็กหนุ่มพลิกกายหันหน้าเข้าผนังและหันหลังให้เด็กหนุ่มบริทิชที่นอนจ้องเขาเขม็งอยู่

เขาไม่คิดมาก่อนว่าคำว่า ‘จับตามอง’ มันรวมถึงการผลักเตียงมาชิดกันและนอนจ้องหน้าเขาแบบนี้ด้วย  
โทมัสไม่เคยเจอแบบนี้มาก่อน

แต่ก็อย่างว่า...เขาเองก็ไม่เคยมาเข้าค่ายแบบนี้มาก่อนเช่นกัน มันอาจจะเป็นความแปลกประหลาดที่คนในค่ายคุ้นชิน เหมือนพี่ชายนอนเฝ้าน้องชายที่กลัวผี หรืออะไรทำนองนั้นล่ะมั้ง 

โทมัสพยายามไม่คิดมาก เขาไม่อยากคิดมาก...

“ ฉันจะนอนแล้ว ” เขาประกาศ ข่มตาหลับ คืนนี้มีเรื่องวุ่นวายมากพอ ถ้าเป็นไปได้เขาอยากให้ค่ายนี่มันเป็นค่ายลูกเสือสดใสที่นั่งปิ้งมาร์ชเมลโล่กับกองไฟและเล่าเรื่องผีที่สุดแสนจะแป้กแทนอะไรก็ตามแต่ที่กำลังเกิดขึ้นสุดๆ

“ ราตรีสวัสดิ์ ทอมมี่ ”

“ นายด้วย นิวท์ ” โทมัสพึมพำกลับไป เขาพูดแค่ไม่ให้เสียมารยาทเท่านั้นหรอกน่ะ “ ไนท์ ”

โทมัสนอนกระสับกระส่ายอยู่สักพักใหญ่

เขารู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองนอนหลับไม่สนิท เด็กหนุ่มพลิกตัวไปมาหลายครั้ง เปลี่ยนท่านอนก็แล้ว อะไรก็แล้วมันไม่ยักดีขึ้นสักที เด็กหนุ่มนอนหงาย เขาแขนรองท้ายทอยตัวเองทั้งสองข้างและหนุนมันต่างหมอน กำลังคิดอะไรเพลินๆสำเนียงบริติชก็กระซิบเรียกเขากลับมาสู่ปัจจุบัน 

“ นอนไม่หลับหรือ? ” 

โทมัสสะดุ้ง ประโยคต่อมาหลุดออกมาจากลำคออย่างอู้อี้และฟังไม่รู้เรื่อง 

“ โทษที… ฉันปลุกนายรึเปล่า” 

“ ไม่เป็นไร ฉันตื่นง่ายน่ะ” 

เด็กหนุ่มได้ยินเสียงนิวท์ขยับตัว ไม่นานเขาก็นอนตะแคงข้างหันหน้ามาหาโทมัส

“ ฉันเล่านิทานให้ฟังเอาไหม”

รอยยิ้มเห็นฟันทำเอาโทมัสทำอะไรไม่ถูกไปชั่วขณะ

“ หรืออยากให้ช่วยนับแกะ? ”

โอเค โทมัสยอมแล้ว เด็กหนุ่มหลุดขำออกมา 

“ เห็นฉันอายุเท่าไหร่กัน ” 

เสียงแกมแหบพูดกลั้วหัวเราะ

โทมัสยิ้มและนึกไปถึงความทรงจำวัยเด็กที่ถึงแม้เขาจะแยกห้องนอนกับพ่อแม่ตั้งแต่เล็ก แต่เอวาก็มักจะย่องมานอนกับเขาด้วยกลางดึก เล่านิทานให้โทมัสฟังเสมอจนเขาอายุ 10 ขวบเลยทีเดียว

“ นิทานก็ดี… ฉันชอบฟัง ” 

เขากระซิบออกมา

ไม่อยากให้เสียงตัวเองไปรบกวนการนอนของเด็กคนอื่นๆ โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งชัคที่นอนกรนเป็นช่วงๆอยู่บนหัวของเขา 

“ อืม ฉันควรเริ่มจากเรื่องอะไรดีล่ะ ” นิวท์ว่าและขยับตัวมาใกล้มากขึ้น มือของเขาเกือบจะแตะศอกโทมัส 

“ แล้วแต่นายเลย ”

“ โอเค อย่างนั้นกาลครั้งหนึ่งนานมาแล้ว… มีลูกหมูสามตัว ”

“ โอ้ไม่นะ! ฉันอุตส่าห์หวังว่ามันจะไม่ใช่เรื่องนี้… ” โทมัสโอดครวญ เขาซบหน้ากับฝ่ามือตัวเอง ร่างโปร่งพลิกตัวนอนตะแคงและหันหน้าเข้าหานิวท์เช่นเดียวกัน 

เด็กหนุ่มบริติชหัวเราะในลำคอ แววตาแวววาวของเขาเป็นประกายขำขันจนผีเสือในท้องโทมัสเกือบจะกระพือปีกประท้วง 

“ งั้นนายอยากฟังเรื่องอะไร ได้โปรด บอกผมทีสิครับ ” นิวท์จงใจใช้ศัพท์สูงและภาษาสุภาพ

มันตลกมากกว่าจะฟังจริงจังและก็น่าหมั่นไส้แกมน่าเอ็นดู ทำให้โทมัสเผลอหัวเราะและพ่นลมออกจมูกเสียงดัง  
เขารีบเอามือปิดปาก กลอกตาไปมาด้วยสายตาเหรอหราไม่ได้ตั้งใจ กลัวทำเพื่อนตื่นสุดๆ

“ นายนี่.. ร้ายกาจว่ะ ”

“ นี่ฉันตามใจนายหรอกนะ ทอมมี่ ”

โทมัสฮัมในลำคอ ครั้งแรกที่ชื่อเล่นนี้หลุดรอดจากริมฝีปากนิวท์ โทมัสไม่มั่นใจเท่าไหร่ว่าเขาชอบมันหรือเปล่า เพราะมีเทเรซ่าที่เรียกเขาว่า ‘ ทอม ’ แล้ว 

แต่ตอนนี้… โทมัสไม่ยักสนใจเท่าไหร่ เขาเองก็เรียกนิวท์ด้วยชื่อเล่น มันไม่มีพ่อแม่ที่ไหนตั้งชื่อลูกว่าแบบนี้หรอก จริงไหมล่ะ?

“ แล้วทำไมนายถึงทำ ”

โทมัสเปิดเปลือกตาดวงตาสีน้ำตาลคู่นั้นสวยงามและส่องสว่างที่สุดราวกับทองคำบริสุทธิ์ มันเต็มไปด้วยความสงสัยและไม่แน่ใจ

“ นายใจดี.. บางทีใจดีเกินไปด้วยซ้ำ ”

เด็กหนุ่มกระซิบ คิ้วขมวดเล็กน้อย ริมฝีปากเม้มแน่นสนิทอย่างพยายามชั่งใจและกรอกประโยคก่อนที่มันจะออกไปและเรียกคืนไม่ได้

นิวท์ยิ้ม…

โทมัสเห็นประกายบางอย่างจากแววตาขี้เล่นอีกฝ่าย  
ปลายนิ้วของนิวท์แตะที่มือผอมๆของเขา มันทำให้กระแสไฟฟ้าวิ่งพล่านไปทั่วร่างจนเขาเกือบจิกปลายนิ้วเท้า

และอึดใจถัดมาภาพที่เขาเห็นคือขนตาของนิวท์ในระยะประชิด สัมผัสที่เขาได้รับคือริมฝีปากนุ่มหยุ่นที่ประทับจุมพิตลงมาบนริมฝีปากแห้งผากขาดน้ำของตัวเอง

“ นายดึงดูดความสนใจฉัน ” 

สำเนียงบริติชนั้นบอก อีกฝ่ายผละออกมาเล็กน้อยแต่โทมัสยังได้ยินเสียงลมหายใจของนิวท์อย่างชัดเจน

“ ฉันละสายตาจากนายไม่ได้ ”

ผีเสื้อทั้งสวนในท้องกำลังกระพือปีกประท้วง

“ ฉันสนใจนาย ”

นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่โทมัสกำลังถูกใครบางคนตามจีบ  
โทมัส สตีเว่น สติลินสกี้ กำลังถูกมองด้วยสายตาชื่นชมเป็นประกายเหมือนกับเขาช่างสวยงามและเป็นสิ่งวิเศษนักหนา  
นี่ต้องเป็นเรื่องตลกร้ายยิ่งกว่าวันเอพริลฟูลแน่ 

โทมัสอ้าปากเขาอยากจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง แต่สติตอนนี้มันยังไม่สมประกอบพอให้เขาพูดอะไรที่...ผ่านการกรอง  
มันจึงกลายเป็นคำพูดที่ออกมาจากจิตใต้สำนึก

“ ฉัน...ฉันไม่ใช่เกย์ ”

นิวท์เลิกคิ้ว

ใบหน้าและสายตาเขามันบอกว่าประหลาดใจ...ประมาณหนึ่ง เขาเขยิบตัวถอยห่างจากโทมัสอีกนิด ใบหน้าราวกับเทวดาเด็กหนุ่มแสดงความเสียใจออกมา

“ ฉันขอโทษ อย่างนั้นฉันคงเข้าใจผิด ”

สำเนียงบริติชนั้นพูดช้าๆ แววตาหลุบลงจนโทมัสเห็นแพขนตาสีอ่อน มันมีผลต่อจิตใจของเขาโดยตรง

“ แต่เมื่อกี้… ฉันไม่ได้รู้สึกแย่ ”

เผลอพูดออกไปก่อนสมองคัดกรองอีกครั้ง

“ ขอฉัน.. เอ่อ… ลองอีกทีได้มั้ย? ”

โทมัสไม่ใช่เกย์… แต่มันคงไม่ผิดอะไรถ้าหากเขาจะ...ลอง? ประสบการณ์ใหม่

มันก็เหมือนกับเวลาเขาล้วงมือไปในถุงเจลลี่บีนและสุ่มหยิบมันขึ้นมาโยนเข้าปาก เขาไม่รู้ว่าจะได้รสอะไร และไม่ใช่ทุกรสที่จะเป็นที่โปรดปราน

โทมัสไม่แน่ใจด้วยซ้ำว่าเหตุการณ์นี้จะเหมือนกับเจลลี่บีนรสเชอรี่ที่เขาไม่ได้ชอบมาก แต่ก็ไม่ได้ไม่ชอบเสียทีเดียว, เจลลี่บีนรสแอปเปิ้ลที่เขาโปรดปราน หรือรสแตงโมจืดๆและแปลกประหลาดที่เขาหลีกเลี่ยงที่สุด

แววตาสุกใสเปล่งประกายเจ้าเล่ห์วาววับของนิวท์เป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เขาเห็น ก่อนที่ริมฝีปากได้รูปที่คอยพูดด้วยสำเนียงบริติชขึ้นจมูกจะทาบลงมาเป็นครั้งที่สอง อีกฝ่ายบดจูบที่ริมฝีปากช้าๆอย่างใจเย็น แต่กลับทำให้โทมัสเผลอรู้สึกวูบหวิวและจิกปลายเท้าได้อย่างง่ายดาย 

ใจเขาสั่นและอีกอึดใจต่อมามันก็เต้นรัวอย่างบ้าคลั่งยิ่งกว่าวันที่เขาได้จูบเทเรซ่าเป็นครั้งแรก

ปลายลิ้นที่กวาดต้อนเรียวลิ้นของเขาทำให้โทมัสรู้สึกอยากจะละลายให้ได้ มันเป็นจูบแสนหวานและล่อลวง โทมัสเผลอเคลื่อนใบหน้าตามแม้ว่านิวท์จะผละออกมาแล้ว  
น้ำใสบนริมฝีปากยังเชื่อมเด็กหนุ่มทั้งคู่เป็นสาย

นิวท์ยิ้ม มันเป็นรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ที่ส่งผลโดยตรงกับความร้อนบนผิวแก้มของเขา นิ้วโป้งของอีกฝ่ายกดลงบนมุมปากโทมัสแผ่วเบา เช็ดคราบน้ำใสออกไปให้

“ รู้สึกยังไงบ้าง? ” นิวท์ถามด้วยระดับเสียงที่ได้ยินกันแค่สองคน

“ ฉัน...ฉันไม่ใช่เกย์… ” โทมัสกระซิบ ดวงตาสีทองเบิกโพล่งด้วยความตกใจ แต่เมื่อนิวท์ยื่นมือมาแตะแก้ม  
เขากลับไม่ผลักไสและยอมรับสัมผัสนั้นอย่างง่ายดาย 

“ ชู่ว.. ฉันรู้… ”

“ ฉันไม่ใช่ ” 

โทมัสย้ำอีกครั้งเหมือนพูดกับตัวเองมากกว่าต้องการจะสื่อสารกับอีกคน เขาสับสนและระบบความคิดก็รวนไปหมด สัมผัสแปลกใหม่ที่เกิดขึ้น

วิธีที่นิวท์ขบริมฝีปากเขากำลังทำให้โทมัสติดใจและตื่นตระหนกไปพร้อมๆกัน

“ ฉันรู้... ” อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะเบาและส่งเสียงฮัมในลำคอเป็นการรับรู้ แต่มันก็ยากมากจริงๆที่จะปล่อยโทมัสไว้เฉยๆโดยไม่ทำอะไร 

และถ้าหากว่ามินโฮเพื่อนของเขายังช้าอยู่…

มันก็ช่วยไม่ได้ล่ะมั้งหากว่าเขาจะเคี้ยวเด็กใหม่และกลืนลงท้องไปก่อนโดยไม่เหลืออะไรเอาไว้ให


	10. Thomas and his Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> โทมัสได้บทเรียนจากความใจร้อนของเขา... แต่จะเรียกบทเรียนก็นะ-มันกลับผลักไสเขาใส่มินโฮซะอย่างนั้น

 

เช้าวันต่อมาโทมัสกลับมาช่วยงานที่แปลงผักอีกครั้ง โชคร้ายที่วันนี้กัลลี่เป็นคนคุมแปลงผัก เขาจึงถูกไล่มาเก็บปุ๋ยในป่า โทมัสพ่นลมหายใจและถือบุ้งกี๋กับพลั่วเข้ามาแค่คนเดียว ที่นี่มีแค่ที่อาบน้ำ ไม่มีห้องน้ำ ดังนั้นเวลาที่ปวดก็ต้องหาที่จัดการดีๆ โดยเฉพาะถ้าถ่ายหนักก็ควรกลบให้เรียบร้อย

 

อึคนมันต้องน่าตาน่าเกลียดอยู่แล้ว แต่เชื่อเถอะว่ามันอุดมไปด้วยอินทรีย์และมีสารอาหารและแร่ธาตุที่ต้นไม้ต้องการ ถ้ามันแห้งแล้วก็ไม่เลวร้ายเท่าไหร่ แต่ถ้ายัง...มันก็ไม่ต่างจากฝันร้าย

 

โทมัสงึมงำอยู่คนเดียวระหว่างทาง เขามองซ้าย-ขวา และพยายามไม่เดินออกไปนอกเส้นทาง เสียงกร๊อบแกร๊บของใบไม้กิ่งไม้แห้งที่โดนเหยียบดังขึ้นทุกครั้งที่โทมัสก้าวเดิน แถวนี้ใบไม้กิ่งไม้ร่วงเยอะ แต่เพราะต้นไม้ไม่ได้ขึ้นหนาแน่นขนาดนั้นมันจึงไม่ได้น่ากลัวสักเท่าไหร่ โทมัสหวังว่าเขาจะไม่เจออะไรที่เหนือความคาดหมายแบบกรณีของเบน

 

จะว่าไปจนถึงตอนนี้ก็ยังไม่มีใครเจอเบน แม้แต่มินโฮ เพื่อนสนิทของหมอนั่นก็ไม่สามารถบอกได้ว่าเบนอยู่ที่ไหน

 

“ฉันไม่รู้ และเสียใจด้วยอัลบี เบนไม่ได้มาหาฉันหลังจากเกิดเรื่อง” เด็กหนุ่มเอเชี่ยนบอกอย่างนั้นด้วยใบหน้าเคร่งขรึมบึ้งตึง มินโฮในตอนนั้นทำอัลบีพ่นลมหายใจ และนิวท์ก็เข้ามาไกล่เกลี่ยสถานการณ์

 

โทมัสนึกย้อนไปถึงเหตุการณ์ในตอนนั้นที่เขาสี่คนอยู่ในบ้านพักส่วนตัว ก่อนจะนั่งลงบนไม้ล้มแถวนั้น วางบุ้งกี๋กับพลั่วลงและเหยียดแข้งเหยียดขาไปจนสุด

 

“เฮ้ออออ!” โทมัสถอนหายใจออกมาเสียงดัง เขานึกย้อนไปถึงเหตุการณ์ที่คุยกับนักจิตวิทยาของโรงเรียน ถ้าเหนื่อยกับอะไรสุดๆ ให้ระบายโดยการถอนหายใจ

 

‘เป็นไง รู้สึกดีขึ้นไหม?’

 

เธอถามด้วยน้ำเสียงหวานและปลอบใจ แต่แทนที่เขาจะให้ความร่วมมือกับเธอ เด็กหนุ่มกลับกวนประสาทกลับ เพียงเพื่อต้องการทำตัวเป็นเด็กมีปัญหา

 

‘เอาตามตรงนะ? ’ โทมัสในวัยต่อต้านพูดขึ้น เขาเหลือบมองนักจิตวิทยา ‘ไม่เลยสักนิด’ ถ้าคิดว่าจิตวิทยาพื้นฐานอะไรพวกนี้จะใช้ได้ผลกับเขาล่ะก็ ฝันไปเถอะ

 

แต่มาถึงตอนนี้เขากลับใช้วิธีนี้เสียเอง น่าขายหน้าชะมัดยาดเลย

 

เขาอยากกลับบ้าน อยากกลับไปใช้อินเตอร์เน็ต อยากกลับไปดูเน็ตฟลิกซ์ และกลับไปดูซีรี่ส์ที่ค้างเอาไว้ มันเป็นซีรี่ย์ของช่อง MTV ห่วยๆเกี่ยวกับเด็กหนุ่มที่ถูกหมาป่ากัดและพบรักกับลูกสาวตระกูลนักล่า น้ำเน่ามาก แต่ก็ทำให้สไตล์ติดหนึบมากเช่นกัน เขาแค่อยากรู้ว่าเพราะอะไร โทมัสไม่ได้ติดซีรี่ส์น้ำเน่าแบบนั้นเลยจริงๆนะ

 

“ผมคิดถึงพ่อ” โทมัสพึมพำอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน ตั้งแต่เอวาแยกทางกับจอห์น ครอบครัวเขาก็มีกันอยู่แค่สองคน คือเขาและจอห์น

 

ว่าไปสไตล์ก็เคยผ่านเหตุการณ์นี้มาก่อน หมอนั่นเสียแม่ไปตั้งแต่ยังเล็ก และการจากไปของคลาวเดียทำให้เด็กหนุ่มร่าเริงมีอาการโรคหอบจากอารมณ์หรือ hyperventilation จนต้องกินยาเพื่อรักษา

 

สไตล์ในตอนนั้นเหงาอย่างไร... คงไม่ต่างจากโทมัสในตอนนี้

 

เด็กหนุ่มอีกคนโชคดี คริสมาสต์ปีที่แล้วยังตามก้นโทมัสต้อยๆและพูดเจื้อยแจ้วเป็นนกแก้วอยู่เลยแท้ๆ มาดูตอนนี้สิ สไตล์ดูมีความมั่นใจ มีเพื่อนรายล้อม(โทมัสเริ่มได้ยินชื่ออื่นบ้างแล้วนอกจากสก๊อต และลิเดีย ไม่ว่าจะเป็นปีเตอร์ อีธาน หรือมาเลีย) และมีแฟนหนุ่มที่ถึงจะหน้าโหดอย่างกับฆาตกรต่อเนื่องแต่ก็หล่อเป็นบ้า ขณะที่โทมัสสูญเสียทุกอย่าง

  
  
เพื่อน...

 

แฟนสาว

 

แม้กระทั่งอิสระ

 

“แคมป์เวร...” โทมัสพึมพำ ปาเศษหินก้อนเล็กๆไปในป่าเพื่อคลายความหงุดหงิด “นี่ฉันมาทำอะไรที่นี่วะเนี่ย”

 

  
ooo

 

  
“ไปทำอะไรในป่านานนักห๊ะ มัวแต่เก็บดอกไม้อยู่หรือไงเด็กใหม่”

 

กัลลี่แยกเขี้ยวใส่ทันทีที่โทมัสปรากฏตัว ลูกสมุนเด็กชายหัวทองมองหน้ากันและหัวเราะเยาะคล้อเลียนเด็กใหม่อย่างโทมัส ตั้งแต่เรื่องเบนชั่วตัวเองต่อหน้าเขาแพร่งพรายออกไป ทั้งแคมป์นี่ก็ดูเหมือนจะจับตามองโทมัสมากขึ้น และซุบซิบว่าเขาเป็น ‘ไอ้ตุ๊ด’ ในค่าย

 

โทมัสพ่นลมหายใจและวางบุ้งกี๋ลงอย่างกระแทกกระทั้น

 

”ใช่ นี่ไงดอกไม้ของนาย” ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลมองที่กองอึ ก่อนจะมองหน้ากัลลี่และพรรคพวกตาเขียว

 

“แน่ใจว่าทำแค่นั้น? ไม่ใช่ว่า...” กัลลี่ยิ้มแสยะพลางกำมือและทำท่าเหมือนกำลังชักรูดอะไรบางอย่างอยู่ หันไปพยักเพยิดกับเพื่อนตัวเองที่หัวเราะสนุกสนาน “ทำอย่างว่าหรอกนะ...ฮ่าๆๆ”

 

“นายว่า..อะไรนะ” โทมัสกัดฟันพูดและพยายามข่มความรู้สึกตัวเอง หูเขาอื้ออึงทว่ากลับได้ยินเสียงเส้นเลือดเต้นตุบๆตลอดเวลา

 

“ฉันบอกว่านายไปช่วยตัวเองหรือไม่ก็โบลว์จ๊อบให้เกย์อย่างเบนอีกน่ะสิ ไอ้ตุ๊ด!”

 

ความอดทนของโทมัสขาดผึง เด็กหนุ่มร่างโปร่งพุ่งตัวใส่กัลลี่ และภาพที่เขาเห็นก็มีแต่สีแดงกราดเกรี้ยว

 

  
ooo

 

 

ครั้งแรกโทมัสต่อยแอรีสเพราะถูกทรยศ

 

รอบนี้เขาต่อยกัลลี่เพราะถูกล้อเลียนเรื่องเพศ

 

ครั้งแรกทำให้โทมัสถูกส่งตัวมาที่ค่ายรันเนอร์ ส่วนครั้งที่สอง...

 

เด็กหนุ่มถูกกักบริเวณให้นอนใน ‘คุก’ หนึ่งคืน

 

ที่จริงมันก็ไม่เชิงเป็นห้องขังซะทีเดียว มันเป็นหลุมหลบภัยเก่าต่างหาก และทางออกซึ่งอยู่ด้านบนก็ถูกปิดด้วยประตูไม้ไผ่ขัดกันไว้ ซึ่งอัลบีเป็นคนประกาศและตัดสินบทลงโทษ แยกตัวโทมัสออกมาให้ใจเย็นลงและทบทวนการกระทำตัวเอง แต่โทมัสไม่คิดว่ามันจำเป็นนัก เขาคิดตั้งแต่ก่อนพุ่งใส่กัลลี่แล้วว่าปากอย่างนี้ก็สมควรที่จะโดนดี

 

โทมัสพุ่งตัวใส่กัลลี่จนทั้งคู่ล้มลงบนแปลงผักราวกับมันเป็นสนามเด็กเล่น ทำทุกอย่างพังเละเทะ นอกจากจะขึ้นคร่อมและต่อยกัลลี่ทั้งหมดสองครั้ง เขายังคว้ากะหล่ำจากแปลงผักมาฟาดหัวเด็กหนุ่มผมสกินเฮดอีกที

 

เห็นไหมล่ะ โทมัสความจำดีจะตาย...

 

“นายไม่ควรทำแบบนั้น” เสียงแหบห้าวดังขึ้นเหนือหัวทำให้โทมัสเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง

 

ร่างสูงของเด็กหนุ่มเอเชี่ยนยืนอยู่ข้างปากหลุม แขนแข็งแรงนั้นยกขึ้นกอดอก และใบหน้าหล่อเหลาก็บูดบึ้ง ริมฝีปากเม้มเป็นเส้นตรง ดวงตาสีดำมีแววตำหนิชัดเจน

 

โทมัสรู้สึกได้ว่ามีคนเดินผ่านไปมาเหนือหัวเขาหลายรอบ แต่ไม่คิดมาก่อนว่าคนคนนั้นคือมินโฮ

 

“แล้วฉันควรทำแบบไหนล่ะ” เด็กหนุ่มถอนใจและเลิกคิ้วกลับไป เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจให้มันฟังกวนโอ๊ยขนาดนี้ “โทษที ฉัน...หงุดหงิดมากไปหน่อย”

 

มินโฮถอนหายใจ และโทมัสสาบานว่าเขาได้ยินเสียงอีกฝ่ายกลอกตา

 

“ฉันเอาข้าวเย็นมาให้”

 

จบคำถุงอะไรหนักๆก็ถูกหย่อนลงมา มันกระแทกพื้นดังตุ้บ!

 

“รีบกินซะ”

 

โทมัสหยิบห่อกระดาษนั้นขึ้นมา เขาเปิดมันออกก่อนจะเห็นว่าในนั้นมีขนมปังก้อน แฮมเป็นแผ่น และชีส ตาสีทองเบิกกว้าง เงยหน้ามองเด็กหนุ่มเอเชี่ยนดวงดวงตากลมโตตกใจราวกับกวางถูกแสงไฟหน้ารถ

 

“...นาย.. ฉันเอ่อ ขอบใจ”

 

โทมัสพูดออกมาจนได้ ประหม่าแสนประหม่าสายตาคมกริบดุดันของเด็กหนุ่มเอเชี่ยน นี่ขนาดตอนนี้เป็นเวลากลางคืนและก็เห็นแค่เสี่ยวหน้าของมินโฮที่กระทบแสงสีส้มจากคบเพลิงเท่านั้น แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับดูตัวใหญ่กว่าโทมัสมาก นี่แย่ชะมัด

 

“กัลลี่เป็นไงบ้าง”

 

“เหอะ!”

 

“อะ..อะไร?”

 

“ก่อนถามถึงคนอื่น นายห่วงตัวเองก่อนไหม”

 

“...”

 

“นายบ้าไปแล้ว อารมณ์เสียตามคำยุยงของกัลลี่ ไม่รู้รึไงว่าหมอนั่นก็แค่พล่ามไปเรื่อย”

 

โทมัสได้ยินเสียงตุ้บ! และเงาร่างของมินโฮที่สะท้อนลงมาบบพื้นจากปากหลุมก็เล็กลง เด็กหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วหากันและมองร่างสูงของเด็กหนุ่มเอเชี่ยนที่นั่งยองข้างปากหลุม

 

“แล้วนายมามองอะไรฉัน กินได้แล้ว ก่อนที่คนอื่นจะเห็นว่าฉันเอาข้าวเย็นมาให้”

 

นั่นสิ โทมัสกำลังจะถามพอดี เขาเคยอ่านในฟอรั่ม จากโพสต์ของ DarthVader994 (แน่สิ ถ้าไม่ใช่หมอนี่จะเป็นใครได้อีก) ถึงเรื่องการทำโทษคนในค่าย

 

‘ฟังฉันไว้เลยนะ ถ้านายทำผิดเมื่อไหร่ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นความผิดเล็กน้อยหรือความผิดใหญ่ร้ายแรงจนทุกคนในค่ายห่านี่แม่งแบนนาย อย่างแรกนายจะถูกสอบสวน ไม่ใช่สอบสวนแบบที่นายนั่งอยู่คนเดียวในห้องสี่เหลี่ยมและมีคนเข้ามากดดันนายสลับกับพยายามทำให้นายผ่อนคลายแบบในหนังสายลับแน่ ถ้านายเผลอคิดแบบนั้นนายก็เป็นไอ้โง่คนนึงล่ะ... แต่ทุกคนในค่าย ย้ำ ทุกคนจะอยู่ตรงนั้นเพื่อ ‘โวท’ นายอาจจะคิดว่า โอ้! ดีชะมัด อย่างน้อยค่ายป่าเถื่อนไกลสุดตีนเขาแบบนี้ก็ยังมีประชาธิปไตยสมกับเราที่อยู่ในประเทศเสรี... โถ่ ขอเถอะ อย่าฝันหวานไปหน่อยเลย นายแกล้งไม่รู้หรือนายโง่จริงๆวะ? ที่ค่ายรันเนอร์แม่งใช้กฏหมู่โว้ย’

 

‘ถ้านายมีพวก ถ้าเพื่อนของนายเยอะ ถ้าทุกคนเห็นด้วยกับการโฆษณาชวนเชื่อ, คำโน้มนาว หรืออะไรก็ตามแต่... นายรอด แต่ถ้าไม่ นายจะถูกส่งมาขังเดี่ยวในคุก(หลุมหลบภัยที่ให้นายเห็นท้องฟ้าแค่ช่องวงกลมปิดด้วยไม้ขัดกันบนหัว) เขาจะไม่ให้นายกินข้าว และบางทีก็โยนตะขาบลงมาให้นายทรมาน...’

 

ที่จริงคำขู่ยาวกว่านี้ แต่โทมัสจำไม่ค่อยได้แล้ว ไว้เขาออกจากตรงนี้ได้เมื่อไหร่เขาคงถามชัค หรืออัลบีอรกที เกี่ยวกับตัวจริงของ DarthVader994

 

แต่ก่อนที่จะทำอย่างนั้นได้ เขาคงต้องจัดการกับความโกรธของตัวเองเสียก่อน สองครั้งสองหนแล้วที่มันทำให้เขามีเรื่อง...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ต่อไปเป็นการจีบแบบเอเชี่ยนปากหนักจ้า—


	11. Thomas and Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เมื่อมินโฮพยายามจีบโทมัส... ไม่สิ นี่เรียกว่าจีบจริงดิ?

“เด็กใหม่ กินเสร็จรึยัง?” 

 

เสียงห้าวจัดเรียกให้โทมัสเงยหน้าขึ้นข้างบน นี่มินโฮยังอยู่อีกเหรอ? โทมัสเกือบสำลัก เขากลืนอาหารลงคอ ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นไปตอบอีกฝ่าย 

 

“เสร็จแล้ว แต่..นายยังไม่ไปนอนอีกหรือ?” 

 

โทมัสคิดว่าเขาได้ยินมินโฮส่งเสียงฟึดฟัดกลับมา..? ใช่ไหมนะ

 

“ทำไม อยากให้ฉันไป?” มินโฮพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงฉุนเฉียว อีกฝ่ายดูไม่พอใจมากที่โทมัสถามออกไปแบบนั้น “นายคงอยากให้ชัค หรือนิวท์มาอยู่เป็นเพื่อนงั้นสิ?”

 

“เฮ้.. นั่นไม่ใช่สักหน่อย” 

 

โทมัสรีบบอกด้งยน้ำเสียงร้อนรน ปกติเขาไม่ยักสนใจใคร แต่แค่มินโฮแสดงท่าทางไม่พอใจก็ทำเอาเด็กหนุ่มนั่งไม่ติดเก้าอี้เสียแล้ว 

 

“เหอะ!”

 

“จริงๆน่า... เป็นนายก็..ไม่เลว แล้วก็.. ฉันขอบใจมากที่เอาข้าวเย็นมาให้”

 

หลังจากนั้นโทมัสก็ไม่ได้ยินมินโฮพูดอะไรอีก เด็กหนุ่มเอเชี่ยนแค่นั่งอยู่บนปากหลุมเงียบๆ ไม่ยอมไปไหน โทมัสวางตัวไม่ถูก มันแปลกประหลาดและเกือบจะน่าอึดอัด แต่พอเวลาผ่านไป เด็กหนุ่มก็ค่อยๆชินกับมัน

 

“มินโฮ นายหลับหรือยัง?”

 

“...”

 

“มินฮะ...”

 

“ยัง มีอะไร?”

 

แต่พอมินโฮตอบกลับ เด็กหนุ่มกลับชั่งใจลังเล 

 

“ฉันไม่ได้อยากทำตัวมีปัญหา..” โทมัสเริ่มช้าๆ “ช่วงนี้ฉันแค่..จัดการกับอารมณ์ตัวเองไม่ได้”

 

“...”

 

“ที่จริงฉันไม่ควรมาอยู่ตรงนี้ด้วยซ้ำ เอ่อ.. ไม่ได้หมายความว่าที่นี่ไม่ดีนะ แต่ถ้าเป็นไปได้ ใครจะอยากมา จริงไหม”

 

“แล้วนายมาทำอะไรที่นี่?”

 

เด็กหนุ่มชะงัก ขมวดคิ้วมุ่นเล็กน้อย อย่างมินโฮคงไม่เอาเรื่องนี้ไปบอกใคร

 

“ฉันมีเรื่องชกต่อยที่โรงเรียน... แฟนของฉันนอกใจ และฉันคงไม่โกรธเธอ โกรธหมอนั่น หากหมอนั่นไม่ใช่เพื่อนสนิทของฉัน เพื่อนสนิทของเรา นี่แม่ง..โคตรจะน่าหงุดหงิดเลย นายว่าไหม?”

 

มินโฮเงียบไปสักพัก ก่อนจะพูดขึ้นมาช้าๆ 

 

“ที่จริง ฉันแค่อยากถามว่ากัลลี่พูดอะไรกับนาย ทำไมนายถึงบ้าดีเดือดขนาดนั้น...”

 

...อ้อ 

 

โทมัสเหวอไปนิด เขาไม่คิดว่ามินโฮหมายถึงเรื่องตอนนั้น เด็กหนุ่มเม้มริมฝีปากเข้าหากัน หน้าแดงขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ นี่เขาเผลอเล่าให้อีกฝ่ายฟังหมดเลยนี่หว่า น่าขายขี้หน้าสุดๆ

 

“โทษที ลืมๆมันไปเถอะ...” 

 

ก็ถ้าอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้อยากฟังตั้งแต่แรก เขานี่มันซื่อบื้อจริงๆ

 

“ช่างหัวมันสิ..”

 

“อะไร..นะ?”

 

“ฉันบอกให้นายช่างแม่ง เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นนี่ไม่ได้แปลว่าชีวิตนายมันห่วยแตกหรือนายสมควรแล้ว”

 

“...”

 

“ก็แค่แฟนสาวแย่ๆ และเพื่อนห่วยแตก”

 

“...”

 

“นายสมควรได้คนที่ดีกว่านี้...และฉันดีกว่าแฟนสาวนายเยอะ”

 

..ห๊ะ?! โทมัสชะงัก หรือเมื่อกี้เขาได้ยินอะไรผิดไป เขายเงยหน้ามองคนพูดบนปากหลุม น่าเสียดายที่เห็นแค่เงาลางๆเท่านั้น

 

“นายซื่อสัตย์” เด็กหนุ่มพูดแก้เก้อ เขาลูบหน้าตัวเองเล็กน้อย “แฟนนาย...เธอโชคดี”

 

“ตอนนี้ฉันไม่ได้มีใคร..ทั้งผู้หญิงและผู้ชาย”

 

“...”

 

“ฉันรอคนที่ใช่อยู่”

 

นั่น.. โอเค น่าเซอร์ไพรส์อยู่หรอก เกิดเดธแอร์ขึ้นระหว่างเด็กทั้งคู่ โทมัสประหม่าและเก้อเขินเกินกว่าจะพูดอะไรออกไป ขณะที่มินโฮก็คือมินโฮ เขาเงียบ

 

“แล้วเบน...พวกนายเจอหมอนั่นหรือยัง?” 

 

โทมัสชวนคุยเปลี่ยนเรื่อง ตั้งแต่เกิดเหตุการณ์นั้น เขาได้ยินมาว่าเบนหนีเข้าป่าเขาวงกตและไม่มีใครเคยเห็นเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นอีกเลยตั้งแต่เมื่อคืนวานจนถึงตอนนี้ 

 

เมื่อเช้าอัลบีให้คนเข้าไปสำรวจป่าเพื่อตามหาเพื่อนร่วมค่ายโดยมีมินโฮเป็นตัวตั้งตัวตี แต่เห็นว่าวันนี้ที่มินโฮและคู่หูเขากลับมา.. พวกเขากลับมาแค่สองคน

 

นั่นยิ่งสร้างความหนักใจให้กับอัลบีเข้าไปใหญ่ เพราะถ้ามีเหตุการแบบนี้เกิดขึ้น พวกผู้ใหญ่จะไว้ใจพวกเขา เชื่อว่าพวกเขาดูแลกันเองได้อย่างไร? 

 

“ฉัน..ได้ยินอัลบีกับนิวท์คุยกัน...” โทมัสสารภาพ “นายยังหาเบนไม่เจอ...”

 

“ใช่” มินโฮตอบกลับมาด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นเยียบยิ่งกว่าน้ำแข็ง โทมัสเดาไม่ถูกเลยว่าอีกฝ่ายคิดอะไรอยู่ในใจ “ถ้าคิดว่านั่นเป็นความผิดนายละก็ เปลี่ยนความคิดซะ”

 

“...”

 

“หมอนั่นซื่อบื้อ ดันวิ่งหนีเข้าไปในป่าเขาวงกตแบบนั้น แค่ตอนกลางวันยังหาทางกลับออกมายาก...”

 

และยิ่งเป็นกลางคืน.. คงมีโอกาสรอดกลับมายาก เด็กหนุ่มเอเชี่ยนคิดในใจ แต่ไม่พูดออกมา... เขาไม่อยากตัดกำลังใจเพื่อนคนอื่นๆที่เป็นห่วงเบน โอกาสที่เบนจะรอดกลับมามีน้อยถึงน้อยมาก นิวท์บอกว่าเขาไม่มองโลกในแง่ดีเอาซะเลย แต่มินโฮค้าน เขาแค่มองโลกตามความเป็นจริง

 

“ถ้าพรุ่งนี้เรายังตามหาเบนไม่เจอ อัลบีคงต้องรายงานเรื่องนี้”

 

OOO

 

เช้าวันถัดมา... 

 

กว่าโทมัสจะตื่น มินโฮก็ไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้นแล้ว เขารู้สึกโหวงๆ คล้ายจะคาดหวัง..? ว่าเด็กหนุเอเชี่ยนจะยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น แต่เอาเถอะ 

 

โทมัสหลับไปอีกตื่นหนึ่งก็ได้ยินเสียงคนเรียกพร้อมกับแสงแดดจ้าส่องเข้าหน้า ชัคยืนยิ้มแป้นรอเขาอยู่ เด็กชายตัวอ้วนกลมช่วยจับมือดึงตัวเขาขึ้นมาจากปากหลุม และส่งอาหารเช้าให้อย่างกระตือรือร้น 

 

“เอ้า นี่ของนาย ฉันไปขอไฟร์แพนมาให้แต่เช้าเลยเชียวนะ” 

 

ตอนนี้พระอาทิตย์ขึ้นโด่ง โทมันเดาว่ามันน่าจะเป็นเวลาสายๆ 

 

“ขอบใจ” เด็กหนุ่มกล่าวขอบคุณเพื่อนตัวเอง รับอาหารเช้านั้นมากินระหว่างทางเดินกลับไปยังตัวค่ายกับชัคอย่างเอื่อยเฉื่อย

 

“รู้ไหมโทมัส เมื่อเช้านี้นายพลาดอะไรไป?”

 

“หือ?” 

 

“หูยย.. มันแบบว่า เป็นเหตุการณ์น่าตื่นเต้นสุดๆเลย” แก้มชัคแดงก่ำ ท่าทางตื่นเต้นจะภาคภูมิใจ “มินโฮกับอัลบีจะเป็นคนเข้าไปตามหาเบนในป่าล่ะ” 

 

...โทมัสเกือบจะชะงัก

 

“ตอนนี้พวกเขาคงเข้าไปแล้ว”

 

นั่นคงเป็นเหตุผลว่าทำไมมินโฮถึงไม่อยู่ตรงนั้นตอนโทมัสตื่นขึ้นมาครั้งแรก 

 

“ทุกคนละเป็นห่วงพวกนั้นสุดๆ”

 

ชัคแอบให้โทมัสไปอาบน้ำก่อนจะตามเขาไปที่แปลงผักเพื่อทำงานต่อ นิวท์เหมือนจะแวะมาคุยอะไรสักอย่างกับชัค แต่เขายังรู้สึกแปลกๆ ยังไม่กล้าสบตาเด็กหนุ่มบริติช โทมัสเลยทำตัวให้ยุ่งเข้าไว้ และเมื่อนิวท์กำลังจะเดินเข้ามาหาเขา เด็กหนุ่มก็ทำในสิ่งที่โง่และงี่เง่าที่สุดคือมองผ่านอีกคนไปแล้วเดินหนี 

 

สุดยอดไปเลย...

 

โทมัสคิดว่าเขาควรได้รับถ้วย - ไอ้ขี้ขลาด - ดีเด่น

 

“เฮ้..”

 

“อ่ะ.. เฮ้” 

 

โทมัสตกใจ ไม่คิดว่าจะมาเจอกับนิวท์เข้าจังๆขณะที่มาผ่าฟืนอยู่ตรงนี้ 

 

“นายเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง ขอโทษจริงๆที่เมื่อวานฉันไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้น” 

 

จะว่าไปแล้วก็จริงอย่างที่นิวท์พูด ตอนที่อัลบีตัดสินโทษเขา เด็กหนุ่มบริติชไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้น อีกฝ่ายหายตัวไปทั้งเย็น และพอสังเกตดีๆ เขาถึงเห็นว่าใต้ตานิวท์ดำคล้ำขึ้นและท่าทางอีกฝ่ายอิดโรยแม้ว่าจะมีรอยยิ้มประดับมุมปากตลอดเวลาก็ตาม

 

“ก็ไม่เลวนัก...มันไม่ได้แย่ขนาดนั้น” โทมัสตอบกลางๆ “นายดูแย่ชะมัด เกิดอะไรขึ้นน่ะ?”

 

“มีเรื่องนิดหน่อย แต่ไม่เป็นไรแล้วล่ะ นาย..”

 

แต่ก่อนที่นิวท์จะพูดอะไรต่อ ชัคก็ส่งเสียงดังขณะวิ่งกระหืดกระหอบเข้ามาหาเขาทั้งคู่

 

“พวกนาย!! พวกนั้นกลับมาแล้ว!”

 

“..?”

 

“มินโฮ..แฮ่ก! กับอัลบี แต่อัลบี..บาดเจ็บสาหัส”

 

“...!”

 

“พวกนั้นโดนสิงโตภูเขาทำร้าย!!”

 

นิวท์เบิกตาโตด้วยความตกใจ 

 

“มินโฮบอกให้นายเรียกรถพยาบาลนิวท์ และเรียกตำรวจ!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เรื่องมันจะไปเอื่อยๆช้าๆหน่อย แต่หลังจากนี้จะพยายามเข้มข้นขึ้นแล้วนะคะ /สาธุเถอะ


	12. Thomas and his sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> โทมัสเริ่มยอมเปิดรับอะไรใหม่ๆ

Camp. 12 - Thomas and his sexuality

 

 

 

“หยุดอ้าปากค้างได้แล้ว สไตล์”

 

โทมัสส่งเสียงเตือนเป็นการกระทุ้งสติสไตล์ เขามองจ้องลูกพี่ลูกน้องที่ตกใจสุดขีดผ่านหน้าจอ สิ่งแรกที่โทมัสทำหลังจากกลับมาจากค่ายอย่างกะทันหันหลังจากนอนหลับไปหนึ่งตื่นด้วยความอ่อนเพลียคือการวิดีโอคอลหาสไตล์...

 

ไม่สิ.. เขาเท็กซ์หาสไตล์ อีกฝ่ายบอกให้วิดีโอคอลมาได้เลย เขาก็ทำตาม

 

ทุกอย่างวุ่นวายและผ่านไปเหมือนกับเหตุการณ์ทุกอย่างถูกกดปุ่มเร่งเวลา โทมัสจำได้แต่เหตุการณ์บางฉาก มันเหมือนกับตัวอย่างหนังสักเรื่องที่กระตุ้นชวนให้คนดูอยากดูสุดๆ

 

แต่สำหรับโทมัส...มันน่าตกใจและชวนใจหาย

 

หน่วยปฐมพยาบาลในค่ายพยายามห้ามเลือดที่แขนของอัลบี สภาพเด็กหนุ่มผิวสีแทบดูไม่ได้ โทมัสมองแค่แว่บเดียวก็ทนไม่ได้ เขามองไปทางอื่น ไม่ได้ตั้งใจมองหาอัลบีด้วยซ้ำ โทมัสมองหาคนที่ไปกับอัลบี...

 

ตำรวจมาถึงก่อนรถพยาบาล เสียงไซเรนดังไปหมด และอีกไม่กี่อึดใจรถพยาบาลก็ตามมา ทีมกู้ชีพเข้ามาตรวจอาหารเด็กหนุ่มผิวสีและลำเลียงขึ้นรถไป เปิดหวอดังจนลับเสียง

 

โทมัสมองภาพความวุ่นวายที่เกิดขึ้น...

 

ชัคเข้ามาหาโทมัส พูดอะไรบางอย่างที่เขาเองก็ฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์ เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้ากับชัคและเดินออกมา เขาโดนชนโดยเจ้าหน้าที่สักคน... โทมัสหันกลับไปมอง นั่นนายอำเภอประจำเมืองนี้และปลัดอำเภอในชุดเครื่องแบบสีกากีที่ตามติดนายอำเภอไป ชายในเครื่องแบบหยิบวิทยุสื่อสารที่ไหล่ขึ้นมาสั่งการ โทมัสไม่ได้ยิน แต่เขาพยายามอ่านปากเอา

 

“ส่งรถขึ้นมาที่ค่ายด่วน ที่นี่ไม่ปลอดภัยแล้ว...”

 

หลังจากนั้นตำรวจก็ต้อนให้เด็กๆไปเข้านอนโดยที่ไม่ได้ไขความกระจ่างและประกาศอะไรสักนิด เช้าวันต่อมาพวกเขาก็พบว่ามีรถบัสคันใหญ่ถึงสามคันจอดรออยู่หน้าแคมป์ไฟ รถบัสเหล่านี้มารับพวกเขาลงจากเขา และพอลงมาถึงค่ายตีนเขา เด็กๆก็พบว่าพ่อแม่มารอรับอยู่แล้ว ทุกคนสีหน้าไม่สู้ดีและไม่สบายใจเป็นอย่างยิ่ง แต่แล้วสีหน้าคนเหล่านั้นก็ดีขึ้นเมื่อเห็นเต็มสองตาว่าลูกรักของตัวเองอยู่รอดปลอดภัย

 

“โอ้พระเจ้า นายต้องล้อฉันเล่นแน่ๆ”

 

“ล้อเล่นว่าเด็กในค่ายที่ช่วยตัวเองใส่ฉันเป็นไซโคพาธที่เอามีดมาทำร้ายเพื่อนตัวเองจนคนนึงบาดเจ็บสาหัสเข้าโรงพยาบาลส่วนอีกคนแบนแผลโดนกรีดทางยาวที่แขนใช่ไหม เยี่ยมไปเลย ฉันช่างจินตนาการเก่งสุดๆ”

 

โทมัสประชดกลับอย่างอดไม่ได้

 

ใช่... สุดท้ายกลายเป็นว่าไม่มีสิงโตภูเขาหรือสัตว์ป่าดุร้ายใดๆ

 

ทั้งหมดเป็นฝีมือของเบน

 

ว่ากันว่าเด็กหนุ่มมีอาการไม่ปกติตั้งแต่ก่อนเข้ามาที่ค่าย เขาเคยบำบัดและได้ยามากิน ทำให้อาการดีขึ้นและควบคุมตัวเองได้ แต่ไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น เบนคลั่งอีกรอบ คราวนี้เขาเอามีดมาไล่ทำร้ายคน ทั้งนิวท์ มินโฮ และอัลบีรู้อยู่แล้วว่าเบนไม่ปกติ เพราะแบบนี้พวกนั้นถึงให้นิวท์มานอนเฝ้าเขาตั้งแต่คืนแรก และให้มินโฮไปเฝ้าเขาต่ออีกคนที่หลุมทำโทษ

 

“เฮ้! ไม่ประชดสิพวก” สไตล์ประนีประนอม เด็กหนุ่มรีบชูมือขึ้นสองข้างพร้อมกับทำตาโตเหรอหราราวกับกวางตัองแสงไฟหน้ารถ “แล้วเป็นไง ก่อนกลับได้เจอหนุ่มเอเชี่ยนหล่อล่ำของนายคนนั้นไหม?”

 

“...”

 

โทมัสชะงัก นึกไม่ออกว่าเผลอเล่าให้สไตล์ฟังตอนไหน แถมอีกฝ่ายยังล่วงรู้ได้อีกว่ามินโฮหุ่นล่ำน่าอร่อย

 

เดี๋ยว.. เมื่อกี้เขาบอกว่ามินโฮ ‘น่าอร่อย’ งั้นเหรอ?

 

“แล้วหนุ่มบริติชน่ารักคนนั้นละ เขารุกนายหนักน่าดูเลยนะ ทอมมี่”

 

สไตล์ล้อโทมัสต่ออย่างนึกสนุก เขาอดรู้สึกไม่ได้ว่าเวลาที่ลูกพี่ลูกน้องตัวเองทำตาปละหลักปะเหลื่ออย่างทำอะไรไม่ถูกแล้วมันดูตลกและก็น่าเอ็นดูสุดๆ

 

“..ไม่” โทมัสรีบปฏิเสธ หน้าเขาขึ้นสีแดงเรื่อ ไม่นานก็ลามไปถึงหู เจ้าตัวไม่รู้เรื่องด้วยซ้ำ “ฉันไม้ได้บอกว่าหมอนั่นน่ารัก”

 

คราวนี้สไตล์หัวเราะออกมาดังลั่นอย่างไม่เกรงใจจนล้มตัวไปข้างหลังพิงกองหมอนบนเตียงตัวเอง เสียงหัวเราะสไตล์สดใสและมีชิวิตชีวาจนโทมัสอดอิจฉาและรู้สึกแย่เล็กๆไม่ได้

 

อิจฉาที่สไตล์มีแฟนหนุ่มและเพื่อนห้อมล้อม เด็กหนุ่มลูกพี่ลูกน้องที่เคยประดักประเด่อ เข้าสังคมไม่เก่งกลายเป็นหนุ่มป๊อปปูลาร์ คบคนดังของเมืองอย่างเดเรค เฮล (ถึงจะถูกกล่าวหาว่าเป็นฆาตกรและพิสูจน์ได้แล้วว่าเขาไม่ได้ทำก็เถอะนะ เดเรคก็ยังมีชื่อเสียงฉาวโฉ่อยู่ดี) และรู้สึกแย่ที่ตัวเองเคยดูถูกสไตล์เมื่อนานมาแล้ว กลายเป็นว่าเขาต่างหากกลายเป็นคนไม่มีเพื่อน และกลายเป็นตัวประหลาดในสังคมจนต้องพบนักจิตโรงเรียน

 

“ยังไงก็เถอะ นายได้เบอร์ของหนึ่งในสองคนนั้นบ้างไหมละ? ลองโทรไปสิ ทักทาย หรือถามว่าเป็นยังไงบ้างก็ได้”

 

“เป็นยังไงบ้าง เหรอ? ถามจริงเหอะ?”

 

นี่มันเฉิ่มและเชยสิ้นดีเลย

 

“ก็ถ้านายคิดออกก็ถามเองสิ พ่อคนฉลาด”

 

โทมัสส่งเสียงอือในคอที่คล้ายกับการแสดงความหนักใจและยอมแพ้

 

“ไม่ ฉันไม่มีเบอร์ของทั้งคู่”

 

“..อ้าว?”

 

“แล้วฉันก็ไม่คิดจะหาด้วย..”

 

ปลือยไปอบ่างนี้ละ ดีแล้ว เขาแทบไม่รู้จักคนในค่ายจริงๆสักคน (นอกจากชัคอะนะ หมอนั่นเล่าเรื่องชีวิตตัวเองให้เขาฟังจนเขารู้สึกเป็นเพื่อนสนิทตั้งแต่คืนแรก)

 

“”ทำไม?”

 

“ก็ฉันไม่รู้จักทั้งคู่ เราคุยกันที่ค่ายแค่นิดเดียว และพ่อก็บอกว่าฉันไม่ต้องกลับไปที่นั่นแล่ว”

 

จอห์นเป็นห่วงโทมัสมากจนทำให้เขานึกถึงสมัยเด็กๆ ในบ่ายวันหนึ่งของปิดเทอมฤดูร้อน เขาแอบหนีเอวาจากบ้านออกมาเล่นชิงช้าอยู่ที่สนามเด็กเล่นคนเดียว ตอนนั้นเขายืนอยู่บนม้านั่งชิงช้า ไกวมันจนสูงเท่าที่เด็กเกรดหนึ่งจะทำได้ แล้วเขาก็พลาด ดันลื่นตกลงมา ชิงช้าที่ไกวไปด้านหลังเหวี่ยงกลับมากระแทกหน้าผากเข้าเต็มๆจนหัวแตก เลือดไหลอาบศีรษะ แม่เด็กที่อยู่แถวนั้นกรีดร้องตกใจและเรียก911 ไม่นานรถพยาบาลก็มารับตัวเขาไปส่งโรงพยาบาลที่ใกล้ที่สุด โชคดีที่หล่อนรู้จักจอห์นและจำเขาได้ จอห์นจึงถูกเรียกมาที่โรงพยาบาลก่อนแทนที่จะเป็นเอวา

‘ว่าไง เพื่อนยาก’

 

จอห์นพูดประโยคเดียวกันกับตอนนั้น แววตากังวลและความไม่สบายใจหนักอึ้งถูกยกออกไปจากบ่า รองเท้าจอห์นเปื้อโคลนและเสื้อแจคเก็ตก็เปื้อนฝุ่นเพราะรีบมาจากแคมป์ก่อสร้างโดยที่ไม่ได้สนใจสภาพตัวเอง...

 

“ท..ม..”

 

“โทมัส!”

 

กะพริบตาปริบ เงยหน้ามองหน้าจอที่สไตล์กำลังเคาะเรียกอยู่กังก๊อกๆอย่างกับมันเป็นหัวเขางั้นละ

 

“นายไปไหนมา จิตใจไม่อยู่กับตัว”

 

สไตล์ถาม คิ้วข้างหนึ่งเลิกขึ้น ดูยียวนขึ้นกว่าแต่ก่อนจนรู้สึกได้ แต่ก็มีเสน่ห์มากเช่นกัน

 

“เปล่า.. ฉันแค่คิดอะไรเรื่อยเปื่อย เมื่อกี้นายว่าไงนะ?”

 

“คี มินโฮ”

 

“อะไรนะ? ฉันไม่เข้าใจ?”

 

“คี มืนโฮ กับนิวตัน แซงสเตอร์”

 

“...?”

 

“สองหนุ่มที่ทำให้โทมัสของฉันจิตใจว่าวุ้นไงเล่า! ฉันเจอพวกเขาแล้ว”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ไม่ได้เขียนนาน อาจจะฝืนๆฝืดๆนะคะ ต้องขออภัยด้วยจริงๆ


	13. Thomas and his decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> โทมัสตัดสินใจได้สักที! สตอล์กหนุ่มๆ

“ตลกน่า...” หัวใจโทมัสเต้นระส่ำ มันแทบจะกระเด็นออกมาจากอก “นายล้อเล่นรึเปล่า?”

“ฉันพูดจริง เดี๋ยวเอาให้ดู” 

สไตล์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงกระตือรือร้น แววตาสีทองเป็นประกายสุกใสวาววับ อึดใจต่อมาสไตล์ก็ส่งข้อความหาโทมัส

“นั่นเฟสบุ๊คของทั้งคู่ ขอบใจมากสไตล์ ด้วยความยินดี” 

พูดเองเออเองเสียเลยเพราะโทมัสมัวแต่กำลังอ้าปากค้างอยู่

“ฮะ..เฮ้..” 

โทมัสขมวดคิ้วใส่ลูกพี่ลูกน้องตัวเอง เขายังประมวลผลไม่ค่อยทันเพราะมัวแต่ตื่นเต้นอยู่กับสิ่งที่สไตล์เพิ่งพูดออกมา 

เฟสบุ๊กทั้งคู่เหรอ.. ไม่จริงน่า เด็กหนุ่มคิด 

“เอาละ ฉันเข้าใจว่านายตื่นเต้นสุดๆที่จะได้ส่องสองหนุ่มนั่น ฉันวางสายนายก่อนดีกว่า นัดเดเรคกับคนอื่นๆ เอาไว้”

โทมัสอดกลอกตาไม่ได้ เสียงสไตล์และเดเรคมีเซ็กส์ยังเป็นเสียงที่เขาจะไม่มีวันลืมได้แน่

“ตามสบายเลย”

“ฮะฮ่า งั้นฉันไปก่อนละ บายสติลินสกี้ ดูแลตัวเองดีๆ แล้วฉันจะทักไปใหม่” 

สไตล์พูดจบหน้าจอก็ดับไป เป็นอันจบบทสนทนา สไตล์ทิ้งโทมัสเอาไว้คนเดียวกับความเงียบ เด็กหนุ่มนั่งนิ่งคิดอะไรสักพัก ปลายนิ้วเรียวยกขึ้นมาถูปากตัวเองไปมา จู่ๆก็พาลนึกไปถึงเหตุการณ์ที่โดนนิวท์จูบซะได้ 

สัมผัสนุ่มนวลนั่นยังติดอยู่ในใจ...

ดวงตาของนิวท์สวยงามและเป็นประกายเหมือนท้องฟ้าตอนกลางคืน มันทำให้ฝูงผีเสื้อในท้องบินว่อนเพียงแค่นึกถึง แต่ขณะเดียวกันโทมัสก็รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองถูกผลัก ถูกล่อลวงอย่างไรชอบกล โทมัสไม่ค่อยสบายใจเท่าไหร่

ต่างกับมินโฮ...

อีกฝ่ายปากร้าย ตรงไปตรงมา บางครั้งพูดจาขวานผ่าซากจนเอาอ้าปากค้าง แถมยังแผ่รังสีไม่น่าเข้าใกล้เสียอีก แต่สายตาโทมัสก็เอาแต่มองหามินโฮ เหมือนแม่เหล็กที่ไม่ว่าอย่างไรก็หันไปทางทิศเหนือ

คิดได้ดังนั้นสิ่งที่โทมัสทำต่อมาก็คือการเปิดลิงก์ที่สไตล์ส่งมา เลือกลิงก์ที่สอง

Minho Ki

Study engineering at Berg University, 

Lives in Last City, CA

โอ้พระเจ้า!

โทมัสเบิกตากว้างอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเอง นี่มันเฟสบุ๊กของมินโฮจริงๆ ภาพประจำตัวของเด็กหนุ่มเกาหลีเป็นภาพที่เจ้าตัวสวมชุดกีฬาและกำลังวิ่งอยุ่ เด็กหนุ่มเอเชี่ยนใส่สีดำทั้งชุด ยกเว้นก็แต่เสื้อทีมผ้าร่มของมหาวิทยาลัยสีเหลืองสะท้อนแสง มันมีตราของมหาวิทยาลัยอยู่ด้านหน้า และหมายเลขอยู่ด้านหลัง

หัวใจเต้นแรงขึ้นด้วยความตื่นเต้นอย่างฉุดไม่อยู่ นิ้วเรียวเลื่อนหน้าจอลงไปเรื่อยๆจนกระทั่งมาเจอกับสถานะของเด็กหนุ่มอเมริกัน-เกาหลี

Is complicated

เจอแบบนี้เข้าให้ มันบอกไม่ถูกเลย... ประหลาดใจและชาๆ 

“บ้าชะมัด”

คำสบถผ่านริมฝีปากออกไป โทมัสรู้สึกแค้นใจ ไม่น่าเลย.. เขาพับคอมพิวเตอร์ของตัวเองปิด ดันตัวไถลออกมาห่างโต๊ะแล้วใช้สองมือลูบหน้าตัวเองอยู่หลายที

โอเค ช่างมัน... 

โทมัสรวบรวมความกล้าใหม่ คราวนี้เขาเปิดลิงก์แรกที่สไตล์ส่งมา แน่นอนว่ามันเป็นเฟสบุ๊กของนิวท์

Newton Brody-Sangster

Study at Berg University,

From London, UK

Now lives in Last City, CA

นิวท์มีชีวิตชีวามากกว่ามินโฮ หมอนี่มีรูปและมีการอัปเดตสถานะของตัวเองอยู่บ่อยๆ บางครั้งก็แชร์มีม หรือบางครั้งก็ถูกแท็กจากเพื่อน รูปล่าสุดของนิวท์เป็นรูปที่เขาโพสต์เอง เด็กหนุ่มนั่งอยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างเด็กหญิงสองคนที่มีผมสีบลอนด์สว่างที่หน้าตาคล้ายคลึงกัน คำบรรยายใต้ภาพเขียนว่า ‘สุขสันต์วันเกิดน้องสาวที่น่ารัก พวกเธอเป็นของขวัญคริสต์มาสที่เยี่ยมยอด พี่ชายคนนี้รักและคิดถึงพวกเธอมากๆ’

ดูท่านิวท์จะรักน้องสาวของเขามากๆ ไม่มีวัยรุ่นชายอเมริกันคนไหนแสดงความรักต่อครอบครัวในเฟสบุ๊กสาธารณะแบบน้ี เพราะพวกเขาจะโดนเพื่อนล้อเลียนว่าเป็นเกย์หรือไม่ก็ลูกแหง่ 

โทมัสสตอล์กเฟสบุ๊กของนิวท์ต่อไป จนกระทั่งมาหยุดอยู่ที่สถานะสถานะหนึ่งของนิวท์

Is in a relationship

พอกันที 

สองคนนี่มันแย่เหมือนกันชะมัดยาด! เพราะแบบนี้ไงล่ะถึงเป็นเพื่อนกันได้!!

 

OOO

 

หลังจากวันนั้นโทมัสก็ตัดสินใจเด็ดขาด เขาจะไม่ยุ่งกับใครก็ตามในค่ายอีก(ยกเว้นชัค ที่เป็นมิตรเกินกว่าที่จะปฏิเสธได้ แถมเจ้าหนูนี่ยังเป็นเด็กอยู่ ดังนั้นโทมัสจะให้อภัยการอัพเดตสถานะทุกวันของเด็กชายคนนี้แล้วกัน) 

โทมัสก็กลับไปเรียนตามปกติ และโชคดีที่เขาไม่ต้องตามงานมากนัก

ฮอร์เก้เป็นครูที่ดีใจที่สุดที่เขากลับมา ชายคนนี้ถูกอกถูกใจโทมัสในฐานะนักเรียนมากเป็นพิเศษ และปัจจุบันก็ยังไม่เชื่อว่าโทมัสจะมีเรื่องชกต่อยได้ เขาพูดย้ำหลายครั้งว่านั่นเป็นความผิดพลาดและครูใหญ่หรือเอวาใจร้อนที่ด่วนตัดสินไป 

อย่างไรก็ตาม... เหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดคลี่คลายไปได้ด้วยดี 

โทมัสเลิกยุ่งกับเทเรซ่าและแอรีสอย่างเด็ดขาด 

เขายังทักทายและคุยกับเบรนด้าบ้างยามเจอหน้ากัน แต่ไม่ได้กลับไปสนิทสนมและไปไหนมาไหนด้วยกันเหมือนแต่ก่อน เบรนด้าไม่ผิด ท่าทางเธอจะรู้เรื่องของเทเรซากับแอรีสก่อนเขาแค่ไม่นานด้วยซ้ำ แต่ด้วยความที่ทุกคนเป็นเพื่อนกันหมดเด็กสาวจึงตกอยู่ในสถานะการณ์น้ำท่วมปาก พูดมากก็ไม่ได้ เพราะเธอเป็นคนกลาง รู้เรื่องของทั้งสองฝ่าย เพื่อไม่ให้เบรนด้าทำตัวไม่ถูก โทมัสจึงเลือกถอยห่างออกมาเอง

เด็กหนุ่มสบายใจกว่าที่จะเลือกพาตัวเองออกมาจากตรงนั้น

และว่ากันตามตรงแล้ว ดีเสียอีกที่โทมัสถอยห่างออกมา...

เพราะหลังจากเขากลับมาจากค่ายแล้วเขาก็ดันมีเพื่อนขึ้นมา เป็นเพื่อนชมรมกรีฑาที่เขาไม่เคยคุยด้วยมาก่อน โทมัสกลับไปวิ่ง หลังจากห่างหายมันมานาน เขาออกจากชมรมวิทยาศาสตร์ด้วยเหตุผลคือไม่อยากไปเจอหน้าเทเรซ่าและแอรีสอีก (แน่ละฮอร์เก้โวยวาย แต่จะทำอะไรได้ ในเมื่อโทมัสตัดสินใจแล้ว) เด็กหนุ่มเข้าร่วมชมรมกรีฑาแทน 

โทมัสสอนแคลคูลัสและช่วยติวเคมีให้กับเพื่อนใหม่ ขณะที่เด็กกลุ่มนี้ชวนโทมัสออกไปทำกิจกรรมข้างนอก เช่นวิ่งมาราธอน และเล่นวิดีโอเกม และเกมที่เขาถนัดสุดๆเลยก็คือเกมยิงปืน โทมัสกะระยะ เล็ง และยิงได้อย่างแม่นยำ แต่เขาว่าเขาไม่ได้เก่งขนาดนั้นเพราะเขายังเอาชนะสถิติที่ใครสักคนทำเอาไว้ในร้านเกมอาร์เคดไม่ได้นี่ล่ะ...

รู้ตัวอีกที ‘พรอม’ ก็ใกล้เข้ามาซะแล้ว

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนหน้าพรอมจ้า... ติดแท็กใหม่เพิ่มแล้วนะคะ กระซิก T^T คือ slow-burn ค่ะ ดังนั้นความสัมพันธ์จะกระดึ๊บๆไปอย่างเชื่องช้า ยิ่งกว่าเต่าคลานนน


End file.
